


Closer than you think

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Drugs, M/M, Sex, cute sometimes etc., harry!punk, louis!bookworm, niall!depressed, school!au, zayn!journalist
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie masz nic innego do roboty? Jak, um, nie wiem, upijanie się do nieprzytomności? - pyta zirytowany, kiedy zrzuca z kart książki liścik.<br/>- Nie, to robię we wtorki, a dziś mamy poniedziałek, więc jest dzień dokuczania tobie – szczerzy się bezczelnie, wyprowadzając jeszcze bardziej Louisa z równowagi.<br/>*<br/>- Po co to robisz? - pyta Mulat, biorąc jeden z papierowych samolocików.<br/>- Jedni się tną, inni piją i ćpają. Ja robię samolociki. - Nie mówi nic więcej, a Mulat nie drąży tematu.</p><p>Albo jest to AU w którym Louis kocha książki i szuka ideału z jego ulubionych powieści w świecie rzeczywistym. Harry nie jest w żadnym stopniu tym kogo szuka Louis, ale to nie przeszkadza mu w  doprowadzaniu Louisa na krawędź. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Na drugim biegunie szkoły jest Niall, chłopak, który coś ukrywa pod stertą papierowych samolocików, a Zayn szuka sensacji do gazetki. Niechcący ich drogi się krzyżują.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer than you think

Ktoś, kto kocha książki musi być molem książkowym. Musi nosić kwadratowe okulary, mieć mnóstwo pryszczy na twarzy, najlepiej żeby to był trądzik różowawy, do tego dodajmy nieumyte włosy, workowate ubrania i mamy to. Idealnie nerdowaty mol książkowy, który niczego innego poza czytaniem nie robi. Nie ma przyjaciół, nie wdaje się w bliskie relacje z innymi ludźmi, nie czuje potrzeby brania prysznica. A co jeśli nie zawsze tak jest?

　　Idealnym przykładem jest chłopak w obcisłych rurkach, które są jego własnym elementem szkolnego mundurka, który idzie korytarzem. Nie ma o dziwo staromodnych okularów, przetłuszczonych włosów przylizanych do tyłu, a gdy stanie się obok niego nie ma ochoty się zwrócić swojego lunchu, który z pewnością składał się z tostów z serem i szynką.

　　Louis Tomlinson, Tomlinson Louis.

　　Praktycznie każdy zna tego chłopaka, który najnowszy model jabłka zamienił na książkę w twardej okładce, drogi samochód, który dostał na swoje osiemnaste urodziny od ojca, na deskorolkę, a ciuchy od Gucciego na zwykłe, pochodzące z sieciówek. Pomińmy fakt, że rodzice gdy go zobaczyli w zwykłych spodniach, koszulce wykrojonej o dużo za dużo to o mało nie dostali zawałów. Matka mruczała coś o młodzieńczym buncie i chodziła na niego obrażona przez kolejny tydzień, a ojciec zablokował mu wszystkie karty by nie mógł sobie kupować tych śmieci. Nie żeby Louis się tym za bardzo przejął.

　　Lubi odstawać od reszty. Nienawidzi wręcz bogatych dzieciaków, które w większości chodzą do tej szkoły. Sztuczności prawdopodobnie uczyli się od samej Barbie albo Kena. Do tego są fałszywi i kompletnie nie rozumieją chłopaka z książką.

　　- Ej, patrzcie! Księżniczka na deskorolce! A gdzie twój bentley albo powinien raczej spytać: gdzie twa karoca? - Louis naprawdę tego nienawidzi. Nienawidzi jak ktoś widzi tylko jego otoczkę. Nienawidzi swojego statusu społecznego. Nienawidzi tego, że urodził się w tak zamożnej rodzinie i praktycznie do szesnastego roku życia był przywożony i odbierany przez szofera.

　　- Dan, myślę, że twoje teksty nudzą nawet twoją dziewczynę. A dla twojej informacji, karoca została w domu gdyż konie muszą się napić i najeść - uśmiecha się bezczelnie, wymijając grupkę sztywnych chłopaków i zdziwionego Dana Sommersa, który od kiedy przestał do nich pasować, stał się osobistym prześladowcą Louisa. Oczywiście nigdy żaden z nich nie podniósł na niego ręki, bo wszyscy, mimo, że Louis był normalny i nie przejawiał oznak agresji oraz nie popierał przemocy, bali się jego ojca, który nie miał oporów, żeby kogoś nasłać na kogokolwiek, kto odważyłby się na podniesienie ręki na Louisa.

　　Pomijając wszystkie fakty, które mówiłby, że Louis robi wszystko żeby być jak najbardziej inny od swojej sztywnej rodziny i nie wykorzystywać swojej pozycji, nie mógł robić tego na każdej płaszczyźnie. Louis miał otóż dziewczynę. Idealną wręcz jak to niektórzy mogliby rzec. Długonoga szatynka o zielonych oczach i falowanych włosach. Wygadana, ale uprzejma zarazem. Miała idealne wyczucie mody oraz niebywałą klasę. Jego rodzice ją kochali, niekiedy Louis miał wrażenie, że wręcz bardziej ją niż jego.

　　Eleanor Calder, każdy ją zna. Przewodnicząca szkoły, kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki ręcznej. Louis nadal nie może wyjść z podziwu, że nie jest jedną z tych dziewczyn, które są w stanie poświęcić swoje paznokcie by móc bić się z innymi dziewczynami o piłkę. Ale dlaczego właściwie Louis z nią jest. To pytanie swojego czasu nie schodziło z ust całej szkoły, a wszystko za sprawą szkolnej gazetki, której redaktor uwielbiał szukać sensacji i dokładnie rok i siedem miesięcy temu to było największą sensacją w Amber Hills College. W sumie w tak elitarnej szkole nie trudno o plotki i to co się dzieje zmienić w mega sensacje, bo umówmy się, w takich szkołach najmniejsza akcja powoduje zamieszanie i masę plotek. Bo coś się zaczyna dziać. Większość chłopaków wytykała go palcami, ale Louis wiedział, że to dlatego, że mu zazdroszczą. A Eleanor przez jakiś miesiąc dostawała listy z pogróżkami od jego fanek.

　　Tak, miał fanki. Nadal jakieś się znajdą, ale to już nie są te czasy, gdzie zawsze pięć stało przy jego szafce, oferując pomoc z noszeniu książek. Louis jednak odnosił wrażenie, że ich pomoc miała raczej obejmować inny obszar, prawdopodobnie był to dolny obszar jego ciała. A Louis nie jest zdzirą.

　　I nie zdradziłby nigdy kogoś kogo kocha.

　　Nigdy.

　　A kocha Eleanor. Bardziej lub mniej, ale kocha. Jest jego podporą, jest zabawna i w sumie pasuje do jego ideałów jakie znajdują się w jego ulubionych książkach. Ale to może przez to, że Louis po prostu kocha wszelakie romansidła.

　　Więc Eleanor świetnie wpasowuje się w postaci jakie prezentuje John Green czy Nicolas Sparks. Louis nie uważa, żeby przez fakt jakim jest to, że kocha babskie książki był mniej męski. Wręcz przeciwnie. Może być idealnie romantyczny dla Eleanor i sprawiać żeby czuła się dobrze. Tak, zdecydowanie Louis wręcz uważa, że to powoduje, że jest bardziej niż stuprocentowym mężczyzną.

　　- Eleanor - odzywa się, kiedy staje centralnie za nią. Dziewczyna zabawnie podskakuje na dźwięk jego głosu i odwraca się z szerokim uśmiechem by chwilę potem dotknąć dłonią jego policzka, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

　　- Dobrze, że już jesteś. Właśnie tłumaczyłam Cher moją ideę na temat Wiosennego Balu - uśmiecha się, a Louis jej wtóruje, doskonale rozumiejąc jak bardzo jest to dla niej ważne. Jest jego organizatorką, a poza tym chce również być królową balu. Oczywiście Louis miałby zostać królem. To oczywistsze niż oczywistość. - I nie możemy dojść do porozumienia. Balony i serpentyny mają być w kolorze kobaltowym czy ecru.

　　Louis kiwa głową, że zrozumiał i przenosi wzrok na drobną brunetkę ubraną w damską wersję szkolnego mundurka, który składał się z szytej z koła spódnicy na długość sięgającej do kolana, białej koszuli oraz bursztynowej marynarki. Jak element nie pasujący do całości były białe air force. Ale w tej szkole każdy próbował jakoś wybić się z kanonu. No może prócz Eleanor. Ona zawsze starała wyglądać tak jak mówił statut. Louis naprawdę ją lubił, w sumie najbardziej ze wszystkich przyjaciółek Eleanor. Lubiła te same książki co on, a to naprawdę dobre: - A ty jaki masz pomysł, Cher?

　　- Jestem za ecru. Sądzę, że kobalt będzie za bardzo przytłaczający i sprawi, że w pomieszczeniu zapanuje zbyt ciemna atmosfera - mówi, gestykulując rękami, jakby chciała zobrazować to o czym mówi.

　　- A ty co sądzisz, Louis - słyszy z prawej strony głos swojej dziewczyny. Jednocześnie też czuje jej palce zaciskające się na jego pasie. To jakby chyba znak, że ma się zgodzić z nią a nie z Cher.

　　- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak połączycie te pomysły. Te dwa kolory świetnie będą ze sobą współgrały - mówi i ma nadzieję, że oby przypadnie to do gustu.

　　Eleanor luzuje uścisk w jego pasie by po chwili całkowicie go puścić i podskoczyć kilka razy w miejscu i klasnąć głośno w dłonie: - Idealnie. Co ja, co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobiły. Najlepszy chłopak - mówi, przyciskając swoje usta do jego, a Louis uśmiecha się przez pocałunek, przyciągając ją do siebie bardziej. Eleanor natomiast odsuwa się od niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem - Nie przy wszystkich, Lou. - Jej twarz przypomina w tym momencie dorodnego buraka, a Louis sądzi, że to urocze. Jednak Eleanor ma swoje zasady i woli iść dalej w ich krokach kiedy są sami. Nie lubi się chwalić.

　　Chodź wiele osób by temu zaprzeczyło.

　　|CTYT|

　　Zayn Malik ma wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko, poczynając od wyglądu, którego by mu zazdrościł niejeden model z okładek GQ, kończąc na reputacji jaką sobie wyrobił. Jest w ostatniej klasie i praktycznie robi to co kocha. Każdą przerwę i mniej lub bardziej nudną lekcję spędza w siedzibie szkolnej gazetki. Kocha to co robi i jest w tym naprawdę dobry. W ciągu całej swojej kariery w Amber Hills dostał trzy nagrody dla najlepszego dziennikarza i byłoby kłamstwem gdyby kiedykolwiek powiedział, że nie czuje się dumny z tego powodu. Bo czuł się jak cholerny paw, który właśnie pokazywał swój piękny ogon.

　　- Zayn! - Czyjś głos powoduje, że Zayn się zatrzymuje się w połowie kroku. Uśmiecha się pod nosem i odwraca do chłopaka który go woła, a kiedy widzi błękitne oczy i karmelowe kosmyki, uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Mimo, że ich przyjaźń nie miała dobrego początku, bo Louis go oskarżył o to, że to przez niego on i jego wybranka nie mieli życia przez pierwszy miesiąc związku, to aktualnie należą do swoich bezwzględnych przyjaciół. Na dobre i na złe. - Kolego, gdzie tak się śpieszysz?

　　- Mam numer do skończenia a dalej nie mam kilku tematów do artykułów. Liam jak na złość musiał wyjechać na wcześniejszą przerwę wiosenną i mnie zostawił niemal z całym bałaganem - wzdycha, poprawiając swoją idealną grzywkę, która opada na jego czoło. Tak bardzo spieszył się rano, że nie zdążył nic zrobić z włosami, a to jedynie pokazuje, że zbliża się wydanie numeru. Zayn wtedy nie śpi i nie je, bo chce żeby wszystko było na tip top. - Kocham tę robotę, ale kurwa, czasami się mam ochotę to wszystko rzucić w cholerę. Ale wtedy bym kurwa umarł.

　　Zaynowi się wydaje, że Louis go rozumie. Mimo, że Louis kocha jedynie książki, to pewnie płakałby, gdyby ktoś mu te książki spalił, podarł czy cokolwiek innego z nimi zrobił. I Zayn wcale nie ma na myśli ojca Louisa. No dobra, może ma. - Stary, będzie dobrze. Mogę ci pomóc.

　　- Mordo, ale ty już byłeś gwiazdą mojej gazetki, a jesteś prawdopodobnie najbardziej nie aferowym gościem w tej szkole, więc jak ty chcesz mi pomóc? Musiałbyś zadawać się z kimś spoza naszego kręgu zainteresowań, żeby wskoczyć mi do numeru - uśmiecha się wrednie, wiedząc, że Louis jest zbyt poukładany w swoim małym światku i naprawdę lubi ten ład jaki sobie stworzył, żeby cokolwiek złego zrobić.

　　- A czy ja muszę coś robić? Miałem na myśli, że może rozejrzę się po szkole i dam ci znać jak coś interesującego się pojawi.

　　Zayn się śmieje szczerze, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu: - Louis, ale co może być ciekawego i sensacyjnego w bibliotece?

　　- W tym momencie mnie obrażasz i oficjalnie się na ciebie focham - odwraca się w geście pokazania, że obraził się na przyjaciela.

　　- Jesteś taką księżniczką, Louis - śmieje się z niego Zayn. A Louis twierdzi, że to najbardziej zarażający śmiech na świecie i nie da się nie śmiać razem z nim. - Właściwie, gdzie zgubiłeś swoją księżniczkę lodu?

　　Louis automatycznie przestaje się śmiać i piorunuje Zayna wzrokiem, który gdyby mógł zabijać, Malik w tym momencie leżałby całkowicie martwy: - Zayn, mówiłem ci już tyle razy, nie nazywaj jej tak.

　　- Co się tak spinasz, każdy potwierdzi.

　　- Nie każdy ją zna tak jak ja.

　　- A czy wy już...

　　Louis wytrzeszcza oczy i chwilę później zatyka Zaynowi usta swoją dłonią: - Zayn, na litość boską.

　　- To trochę żałosne, ale co ja tam wiem.

　　Louis wywraca oczami i pokazuje, że musi już iść. Ich przyjaźń jest naprawdę dziwna. To nie tak, że Zayn nie lubi Eleanor. Po prostu uważa, że to nie jest idealna partia dla Louisa. Tomlinson może mówić co chce, że ona jest idealną osobą i świetnie się wpasowuje w ten jego kanon z książek.

　　Ale może to po prostu jego skrzywienie. Od dawna, powtarzam, od dawna Zayn nie miał dziewczyny czy chłopaka. Jest sam od przeszło czterech lat, więc może ma jakieś skrzywienie. Ale nie czuje żadnej potrzeby posiadania partnera. Jest mu dobrze tak jak jest. Może i coś w tym jest, że ludzie nazywają go samowystarczalną łajzą. Lubi to uczucie niezależności. A bycie singlem właśnie to mu daje. I niczego innego nie potrzebuje.

　　- Panie Malik, panie Malik - słyszy głos, kiedy już chce się zaszyć w siedzibie gazetki. Wystawia głowę zza framugi by ujrzeć nauczyciela od angielskiego, który miał oficjalną pieczę nad tym co Zayn tworzył wraz z innymi uczniami. - Jak dobrze, że pana widzę.

　　- Tak, profesorze Danford?

　　Nauczyciel poprawia staromodny krawat, jakby chciał dodać sobie w ten sposób powagi czegoś na wzór szacunku. Bo podobno jak ma się krawat to ma się jednocześnie szacunek. Zayn nie ma pojęcia czy to prawda: - Panie Malik, słyszałem, że ma pan na głowie za dużo ostatnimi czasy, a pan Payne w ostatniej chwili postanowił wyjechać - Zayn kiwa głową, nie mając pojęcia do czego profesor zmierza - i chciałem ci zaoferować pomoc jednego z moich lepszych uczniów. Myślę, że dodatkowa para rąk nigdy nie jest zbędna.

　　- To bardzo miłe z pana strony, ale jednak wolę współpracować z zaufanymi ludźmi. Wie pan, traktuję tę gazetkę jak moje dziecko, więc nie chcę nikogo obcego, kogoś kto nie zna schematu, trybu pracy - mówi, ale widząc smutny wyraz twarzy nauczyciela, robi mu się przykro. Zawsze było mu szkoda tego faceta. Żona go zostawiła i tak naprawdę jedynie co mu pozostało to ta szkoła, a tutaj nikt nie traktował go z należytym szacunkiem. - Ale to nie tak, że nie doceniam pańskiej pomocy. Dziękuję za propozycję w każdym razie, panie Danford.

　　Profesor kiwa głową, ale na odchodne mówi jeszcze: - Ale jakbyś jednak zmienił zdanie to pytaj o Eda Sheerana.

　　Zayn kiwa głową i zamyka drzwi by móc w końcu spokojnie odetchnąć. Jeszcze chwila patrzenia w te sarnie oczy a zgodziłby się na przyjęcie tego gościa do gazetki. Zdecydowanie potrzebuje kawy. Podwójnej na sojowym mleku.

　　Musi się odprężyć.

　　|CTYT|

　　Ile razy podczas swojego życia patrzyłeś na ludzi, którzy byli inni niż cała reszta i omijałeś ich z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy? A co jeśli taka osoba siedziała zawsze w tym samym miejscu, zawsze otoczona przez małe kartki z których po kilku chwilach powstawały małe samolociki. Nikomu tak naprawdę niepotrzebne, wręcz ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to zwykłe śmieci.

　　Niall Horan tak nie uważa. Te samolociki to jak detoks. Pomagają, chociaż przez wielu uważany, że jest kompletnie niepotrzebny. Ale jego to uspokaja, pozwala zebrać myśli w jedną całość i nie pozwala im się rozsypać.

　　Blondyn przeciska się przez szkolny korytarz, starając się pokonać ten odcinek w mniej niż trzydzieści sekund, ale nim się ogląda, jest przyciśnięty do szafki. Zamyka mocno oczy, nie chce widzieć tej świńskiej twarzy, która wiecznie ma jakiś problem z jego osobą.

　　- Patrz na mnie, dziwaku - słyszy, ale nadal zostaje przy swoim. Nie daje się sprowokować. Co w sumie jest powodem dla którego zostaje uderzony między żebra, a z jego rąk wypadają wszystkie jego rzeczy.

　　Cameron, bo tak nazywa się jego prześladowca, wziął sobie od początku jego kariery za punkt honoru i zwyczajnej rozrywki uprzykrzanie życia Niallowi. Był silniejszy, starszy, był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny footballowej i praktycznie jednym palcem mógł przełamać Nialla na pół: - Horan, jesteś taki żałosny. Ale co my tu mamy? Na co ci te śmieci? - Bierze do rąk małe samolociki, które Niall zdążył zrobić na lekcji historii z profesorem Douglasem, kiedy ten próbował ich zaciekawić przebiegiem wojny secesyjnej. Był tym ta zaaferowany, że nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na to co robią jego uczniowie.

　　- Zostaw - warczy Niall, próbując wyrwać spomiędzy palców tego osiłka swoje małe dzieła. - Mówię do ciebie, Cameron, zostaw je w spokoju!

　　- Teraz to taki odważny, a jak mówiłem, żebyś otworzył oczy to nawet nie myślałeś mnie posłuchać.

　　Niallowi łamie się serce kiedy widzi masywne palce przedzierające małe samolociki. Kiedy skrawki papieru opadają na szkolną posadzkę, Niall przysięga zemstę. Nie wie jak i nie wie kiedy, ale zemści się. Jednakże jego myśli zostają przerwane w momencie w którym jego plecy ponownie uderzają w metalowe szafki.

　　- Jesteś śmieciem, takim jak te papierki, które robisz. I nie waż się na mnie donosić, bo to i tak nic nie da. Mój ojciec praktycznie rządzi tą szkołą, więc nikt ci nie uwierzy - spluwa i ma zamiar znowu uderzyć, jednak przerywa mu krzyk jakiegoś chłopaka, który nakazuje mu natychmiast puścić. Robi to nad wyraz niedelikatnie, a Niall czuje, że jego kość ogonowa została poważnie obita. - Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem - syczy w jego kierunku - Ach, Tommo, nie powinieneś być w bibliotece?

　　- Powinienem, ale dobrze, że jestem akurat tutaj. Wasza drużyna ma jakąś manie prześladowczą. Nie dziwię się, że twoim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Dan. Macie ten sam poziom IQ, a gdyby ja próbował się z wami zrównać to prawdopodobnie zarył bym głową o podłogę - uśmiecha się bezczelnie chłopak o karmelowych włosach, a na czole Camerona jest widać żyłkę zdenerwowania.

　　- Uważaj Tomlinson, bo może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć - grozi mu, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko. Chłopak jakby sobie nic z tego nie robi co jedynie wprawia w zdumienie Nialla, który jak zaczarowany ogląda tę scenę. Blondyn doskonale wie kim jest chłopak, który się za nim wstawił, bo tak naprawdę nie znać Louisa Tomlinsona to grzech. On jest tak jakby najpopularniejszy ale w tym dobrym znaczeniu. Wszyscy go lubią, nauczyciele chwalą za jego wiedzę w dziedzinie literatury i jako jedyny prawdopodobnie szanuje pana Danforda. Niall niekiedy ma myśli, że jego życie byłoby ciekawsze i mniej dotkliwe gdyby był Louisem Tomlinsonem.

　　- Jeśli sądzisz, że przestraszę się ciebie albo twojego ojca to jesteś w błędzie, Smith - śmieje mu się w twarz - a teraz z łaski swojej odsuń się ode mnie, bo już dawno przekroczyłeś moją strefę osobistą.

　　Niall przygląda się z temu z co raz większym zdumieniem. Cameron warczy coś pod nosem i odchodzi, uderzającej jeszcze w szafkę tuż przy twarzy blondyna. Niall jest pewny, że gdyby to była kreskówka, jego serce by wyrwało się z klatki piersiowej.

　　- Nic ci nie jest, młody? - No tak, Niall kompletnie zapomniał, że Tomlinson jest od niego starszy o dwa lata i dla niego jest tylko jakimś nic nie wartym młodzikiem. W sumie czego się dziwić chłopakowi który skończy w tym roku szkołę. Wiadomo, że inaczej będzie patrzył na chłopaka który dopiero ją niemal zaczął.

　　- Nie, wszystko okej, dzięki - mruczy, zbierając porozrzucane samolociki z posadzki. Zaprzestaje tej czynności kiedy Louis kuca przy nim i zaczyna zbierać jego małe dzieła. I Niall naprawdę modli się żeby wziął go za takiego dziwaka o jakim mówił Cameron i żeby nie pożałował tego, że go obronił.

　　- Sam to robisz? - Zdumienie jakie wpływa na twarz Nialla jest ogromne. Ten chłopak, który prawdopodobnie w życiu nie widział problemów na własne oczy i żyje w największym bogactwie, pyta go o taką błahostkę.

　　- Tak, sam. Ale proszę, jeśli masz zamiar nazwać mnie dziwakiem czy samolociarzem to nie mów nic - warczy, zabierając samolocik z rąk Louisa. Może tylko udaje, taka myśl przechodzi przez głowę Nialla i rozsiada się tam wygodnie.

　　- Nie, nie, ja nie chciałem cię urazić - zaprzecza, a na gust Nialla zbyt szybko by to mogło być szczere. Ale Niall prawdopodobnie w tym momencie jest zbyt wrogo nastawiony żeby myśleć trzeźwo. - Jestem Louis Tomlinson.

　　Niall prycha pod nosem, ale kiedy unosi głowę i widzi szczery uśmiech, nie ma na tyle silnej woli, żeby również się nie uśmiechnąć: - Wiem kim jesteś, bo prawdopodobnie byłoby ogromnym grzechem gdybym tego nie wiedział. Jestem Niall Horan.

　　Uśmiech jaki daruje mu Louis jest prawdopodobnie najmilszym akcentem tego dnia.

            *

     Niall Horan skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że lubi swoje życie. Ale też kłamstwem by było, gdyby powiedział, że go nienawidzi. Po prostu jest mu zwyczajnie obojętne. Ma takie a nie inne życie. Widocznie ktoś na górze go nienawidzi. Chociaż mimo tego, że za wszystko obwinia Boga to co tydzień chodzi do kościoła. Po prostu chyba się łudzi, że gdy będzie to robił, przeszłość jakoś złagodnieje. Będzie miała na niego mniejszy wpływ. Może to i złudne myślenie i całkiem niepotrzebne, ale lubi sam sobie mydlić oczy. Nie zważając kompletnie na to, że potem będą go oczy szczypać.

　　Jest jedną z tych osób co do kościoła chodzi pieszo. Jego matka od dawna zaprzestała chodzenia do tej instytucji, mówiąc coś w stylu, że kościół jej do życia jest niepotrzebny bo Boga znajdzie wszędzie. A ojciec od samego początku był niewierzący i nic w tej kwestii się nie zmieniło.

　　Chodzi pieszo do kościoła i nie uważa, żeby za bardzo różnił się od tych osób, które przyjeżdżają najnowszymi samochodami, świeżo po woskowaniu. To jedynie pokazuje jak bardzo to miasto jest zaściankowe. Najważniejsze jest pokazanie się najnowszym modelem. Tu już wiara się raczej nie liczy. I kiedy przystaje na rogu sporego parkingu widzi poruszenie wśród stojących mężczyzn, którzy zaczynają pokazywać między sobą na bordowego Bentleya, który właśnie wjeżdża na postój. Niall doskonale wie jaka rodzina jeździ tak luksusowymi samochodami i dlatego nie czuje żadnego zdziwienia kiedy z samochodu wychodzi Mark Tomlinson z żoną Jay oraz z trzema córkami oraz małą wersją Louisa. No dobra, nie tak małą. Na oko Nialla, chłopaczek ma z dwanaście lat i jest identyczny jak jego starszy brat. Horan nie zdąży pomyśleć nawet gdzie jest najstarszy syn państwa Tomlinson, kiedy na parking wjeżdża srebrny Bentley z odkrytym dachem a za kierownicą usytuowany idealny Louis.

　　Naprawdę Niall uważa, że ten chłopak jest idealny. Ma wszystko. Pozycje, pieniądze, charyzmę, charakter oraz wygląd. I do tego dziewczynę, która z gracją wysiada z miejsca dla pasażera.

　　To trochę zaścianek, mimo, że znajdujemy się w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku w północnej części Anglii. To naprawdę jest rodzaj zaścianku. Najważniejsze jest pokazanie się na niedzielnej mszy. Kiedy kieruje się ku drzwiom kościoła widzi Louisa w otoczeniu swojej dziewczyny, bruneta w którym rozpoznaje redaktora szkolnej gazetki i Niall ma mini zawał. Ten chłopak jest zwyczajnie piękny kiedy promienie słońca tańczą mu w przydługich kosmykach kruczoczarnych włosów. Dalej stoi jakiś krótko ostrzyżony szatyn wraz z niską brunetką. Niall uważa, że wyglądają jak idealna szkolna paczka z amerykańskich filmów, gdzie jest jeden król wraz ze swoją ukochaną i ma do tego swoich najlepszych kompanów.

　　Wmawia sobie, że Louis go zauważa i macha dwoma palcami. Tak,  Niall sobie to zdecydowanie wmawia.

　　Jego rozmyślania zostają przerwany przez głośny warkot silnika. Skoro Tomlinsonowie już są to może być to jedynie inna bogata rodzina jaka mieszka w tej częściej Donny. Nialla przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz kiedy na parking wjeżdżają dwa Lincolny. Oba cudownie błyszczące i wręcz oślepiająco czarne. Z jednego wysiada jakieś małżeństwo z małą dziewczynką w wieku może około dziesięciu lat, natomiast z drugiego wysiada chłopak o postawionych do góry kręconych włosach. Wyglądem przypomina odrobinę lwa. To przez tę burzę loków. Niall jest tego pewien. Z miejsca pasażera wysiada młoda kobieta, na oko tylko o kilka lat starsza od chłopaka. Ma blond włosy i fioletowe końcówki. Kiedy łączą się w jedną rodzinę, Niall nadal nie może sobie przypomnieć jak się ów ludzie nazywają. Chłopaka kompletnie nie kojarzy, chociaż na oko jest w jego wieku. Widocznie musi chodzić do Doncaster Sixth Form College.

　　W sumie to zastanawiające dlaczego tak bogaci ludzie nie posłali swojego syna do Amber Hills. Niall nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo kiedy rodzina przechodzi obok niego słyszy ciche szepty, których nie rozumie. I nawet chyba nie chce, bo już wybija ta godzina, by udać się na niedzielną mszę.

　　Niall uważnie przygląda się wszystkim zgromadzonym w świątyni. Jedyni są skupieni na tym co kapłan ma im za zadanie przekazać, inni szepczą coś do swoich sąsiadów pokazując mało dyskretnie na innych. Natomiast oczy Nialla są skierowane to na grupkę przyjaciół Tomlinsona a to na rodzinę tajemniczego chłopaka. Jeśli Niall ma być szczery to ten chłopak ma coś w sobie, że chce się na niego patrzeć. Jego postura przyciąga wzrok, wzrost który powoduje, że przewyższa wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu oraz idealnie skrojony czarny garnitur powoduje, że Niall naprawdę nie może odwrócić wzorku od chłopca.

　　I do końca mszy ma naprawdę wielki znak zapytania w swojej głowie, który pyta kim jest tenże chłopak.

　　Masz się kończy, ludzie niczym woda w czasie przypływu, wytaczają się z kościoła, by odnaleźć swoich znajomych i udać się do parku, albo do wesołego miasteczka, które niedawno przybyło do Doncaster i robiło naprawdę wielką furorę. Niall nie należy do żadnej z tych grup. On chce jedynie jak najszybciej się przedostać do bramy by potem już na spokojnie udać się do domu. Niczego oprócz tego nie pragnie.

　　Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu słyszy za plecami ochoczy krzyk w którym nie ma nic prześmiewczego, wręcz daje się usłyszeć radość. Niall odwraca się cały by przed sobą zobaczyć swojego piątkowego wybawcę. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało, bo naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co ten chłopak może od niego chcieć: - Niall, machałem ci przed mszą, miałem nadzieję, że podejdziesz. - Blondyn zauważa, że sposób mówienia odrobinę się zmienił i wydaje się bardzo oficjalny. Niall nie wie czy to przez to, że dwa metry za nim stoją jego przyjaciele a z prawej strony zauważa bacznie patrzącą matkę Louisa. W sumie Niall nie wie czy ma uważać to za minus tego i tak idealnego chłopaka czy za plus.

　　- Um, tak? Przepraszam. Po prostu chciałem już wejść do środka.

　　- Nie prawda, mój drogi blondasie. Widziałem jak obserwowałeś tę rodzinę która przyjechała Lincolnami. - Niall spogląda na niego z przerażeniem, bo już chce się zacząć tłumaczyć, ale widzi na Louisa twarzy promienny uśmiech i czuje jakby ktoś go walnął z liścia. Bo naprawdę nie wie co się dzieje i dlaczego ten chłopak się uśmiecha. No do cholery, olało go a on się uśmiecha. - Ale nie dziwię ci się, piękne modele. Sam również patrzyłem. Ale ja nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać. -Louis poprawia swoje włosy, by nie wchodziły mu za bardzo w oczy. - Ja i moi przyjaciele wybieramy się właśnie do wesołego miasteczka. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś z nami się wybrać. Moi przyjaciele nie mają nic przeciwko - dodaje, kiedy widzi, że Niall chce już odmówić.

　　- Um, ale, jak sam to powiedziałeś to są twoi przyjaciele. Ja nie będę tam pasował - szepcze, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Nim daje radę zareagować, dłoń Louisa okręca się wokół jego nadgarstka i po chwili jest ciągnięty w stronę czekających na niego przyjaciół. Niall ma ochotę zwymiotować.

　　- To właśnie Niall o którym wam wspominałem - mówi, uśmiechając się. Niall przebiega wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych wokół niego ludzi. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu oraz niebywałej uldze, nikt nie patrzy na niego jakby był dziwakiem albo posiadaczem jakiejś zakaźnej choroby.

　　- Witaj, jestem Eleanor. Miło w końcu poznać chłopaka o którym słyszałam przez całe dwa dni. Na mojego Yorka, Sandy, przyrzekam, że gadał o tobie przez te dwa dni - uśmiecha się promiennie, a Niall nie wie co ma zrobić, więc jedynie śle jej cichy uśmiech.

　　Reszta po kolei się przedstawia, a Niall wie, że nie zapamięta wszystkich. I w sumie nie wie czy chce. Jeszcze się przyzwyczai i będzie cierpiał. A tego nie chce. Cierpienie to ostatnie czego chce teraz w swoim życiu.

　　On chce po prostu spokoju.

　　A potem jedynie czuje rękę na nadgarstku i szarpnięcie w kierunku parkingu, który z każdą minutą staje się co raz to pustszy. I może w Niallu odzywa się cicha ekscytacja kiedy układa w swojej głowie obraz w którym to on siedzi w Bentleyu.

　　Niall spełnia to marzenie.

　　|CTYT|

　　Louis skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie lubi swojego Bentleya. On jedynie nie przepada za tym, żeby się takimi rzeczami chwalić na prawo i lewo. Nie lubi nim jeździć do szkoły. Ale kiedy jest okazja raz na jakiś czas usiąść za jego kierownicą, nie ma żadnych oporów. To naprawdę piękny samochód. Idealny do prowadzenia. Teraz kiedy siedzi za kierownicą z jedną ręką na niej a drugą na zmianę na drążku do zmiany biegów a kolanem Eleanor czuje się naprawdę wspaniale. Za nim siedzą wszyscy. Jedyni na siedzeniach, inni na bagażniku i wszystko wydaje się jak z amerykańskiego filmu. Patrzy w lusterko, obserwując blondyna.

　　Chłopak zwyczajnie patrzy na wszystko z fascynacją. Taką dziecięcą ciekawością co wprawia Louisa w zadumę. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że ten chłopak jest ulepiony z zupełnie innej gliny niż on sam czy jego przyjaciele. Ale według Louisa ma coś czego on nigdy nie będzie miał, a co bardzo by chciał. Ten pierwotnej autentyczności. On jest od samego początku autentyczny. Nie potrzebuje maskować swoich wad, nie musi zmieniać siebie. Bo jest autentyczny. Louis sądzi, że mu tego cholernie zazdrości.

　　Po kilku minutach są już na miejscu. Ma wrażenie, że jest to główna atrakcja obecnie w Doncaster. Parking jest niemal pełen a ludzie jest jak mrówek. Widzi kątem oka jak Zayn zeskakuje z bagażnika wraz z Liamem. Reszta powoli wychodzi z samochodu, w bardziej ludzki sposób według Louisa. Pokazuje gestem ręki, że mają z nim iść.

　　- No to gdzie idziemy, panie kapitanie - słyszy krzyk Zayna i śmiech Cher oraz Liama. Uśmiecha się i pokazuje na wszystko dlatego chwilę później zostaje popchnięty w stronę stoiska z watą cukrową. Łapie wzrok Nialla, który idzie samotnie za nimi wszystkimi, więc przeprasza Eleanor,

　　- Hej, czemu sam idziesz. - Naprawdę chce, żeby ten chłopak się dobrze czuł w jego towarzystwie. Chłopak jedynie kręci głową i patrzy gdzieś przed siebie. - Niall.

　　- Po prostu nadal sądzę, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Wy się dobrze znacie, macie wspólne tematy, jesteście beztroscy, a ja taki nie jestem. Poza tym weszliśmy tu jak od siebie, omijając wielką kolejkę - burczy pod nosem, nie patrząc na Louisa.

　　- Bo możemy tak wchodzić, moi rodzice nam to załatwili. I hej, pasujesz do nas. Może jesteś inny, ale nadal dobry. Jeśli oni ci nie pasują, nie muszą. To ja cię zaprosiłem, więc jesteś moim gościem - uśmiecha, próbując przekonać chłopaka do siebie. On naprawdę nie ma złych intencji.

　　- Brzmisz jakbyś mnie zaprosił na randkę, Tomlinson - śmieje się głośno, niemal łapiąc za brzuch, a Louis przyłącza się do niego, uważając, że to prawdopodobnie najlepszy dźwięk jaki było mu dane usłyszeć.

　　- Tylko nie mówi Eleanor, myślę, że nie byłaby zachwycona! - Obaj się śmieją głośno i długo, zwracając uwagę innych ludzi, którzy przechodzą obok nich. Słyszą krzyk Zayna, żeby skończyli te łzawe przedstawienie i w końcu dołączyli. Louis pokazuje stronę z której dobiega głos przyjaciela.

　　Tym razem Niall idzie z nim i czuje, że chłopak już inaczej na to patrzy.

　　|CTYT|

　　- Tak, matko. Przecież spełniłem waszą prośbę, poszedłem na mszę. Nie wiem czego jeszcze chcesz ode mnie - warczy, kiedy wchodzą całą rodziną do nowocześniej urządzonego domu. Udaje, że nie widzi piorunującego spojrzenia Anne.

　　- Synu, odzywaj się bardziej kulturalnie do matki - słyszy karcący głos ojca. Kiedy był mały, ten głos wywoływał w nim niemały respekt i czuł się wtedy jak mała mrówka obok wielkiego słonia.

　　Wywraca oczami, ściągając krawat oraz rozpinając koszulę. Kiedy marynarka ląduje niedbale na oparciu kanapy, słyszy westchnięcie matki i ciche słowa, mówiące, że ona już nie ma do niego siły. Wbiega w szybkim tempie na drugie piętro. Kiedy otwiera drzwi do swojego pokoju, pierwsze co widzi to i czuje przy okazji to dym. Harry jeszcze nie doszedł do tego dlatego te opary tak długo się tu unoszą dlatego otwiera okno, by trochę wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. Staje na środku pokoju w poszukiwaniu ubrań i może przez moment w jego głowie świta myśl, że najwyższy czas posprzątać swój pokój, albo chociaż dać pozwolenie sprzątaczkom, żeby to robiły.

　　Musi to zdecydowanie przemyśleć.

　　Ale kiedy już lokalizuje swoje czarne, podarte na kolanach rurki i koszulkę z AC/DC, czuje się jakby był co najmniej Kolumbem, który odkrył Amerykę. Kiedy wreszcie czuje się wygodnie i tak bardzo jak on łapie z telefon gdzie widnieje kilka nieodebranych połączeń na Face Time. Kiedy już postanawia oddzwonić widzi na ekranie niepocieszoną minę swojego przyjaciela oraz słyszy krzyki dwójki pozostałych:

　　- No, nareszcie księżniczko. Gdzie to się chodzi bez telefonu?

　　- Michael, zapomniałeś, że moja rodzinka musiała zaliczyć wypad do kościoła, a ja mam obowiązek raz w miesiącu tam iść? - wywraca oczami, kiedy słyszy prychnięcie przyjaciela - Dobra, nie ważne. Co chciałeś?

　　- Uprzedzam, że to pomysł Perrie i ja nie mam nic z nim wspólnego. - Z dala daje się usłyszeć damskie Ta jasne, zwal wszystko na mnie, Punky Cat. - W każdym razie, jest opcja żeby pójść do wesołego miasteczka ekipą.

　　Nie umie powstrzymać śmiechu i tym samym wybucha nim niekontrolowanie: - Poważnie, chcecie iść do wesołego miasteczka jak te wszystkie bogate dzieciaki z idealnych rodzin?

　　- Um, Styles, pragnę ci przypomnieć, że sam do takiej należysz - słyszy krzyk Jessego na co mimowolnie wywraca oczami i prycha pod nosem.

　　- Przekaż Rutherfordowi, żeby się pierdolił - warczy - Ale skoro was to tak bardzo jara to możemy iść. Gdzie jesteście?

　　- U mnie, bądź za dziesięć minut.

　　Harry Styles. Chłopak chodzący do publicznej szkoły z milionami na koncie, drogimi samochodami w garażu, potencjalnie idealną rodziną. Wszystko idealnie i pięknie się maluje, kiedy o tym się mówi nie widząc ów chłopaka na oczy. Kiedy się porusza na jego odkrytych ramionach porusza się również jego wieki wąż, który się tam zadomowił w postaci tatuażu. Jego ramiona są pokryte czarnym tuszem, tworząc przerażająco piękny obraz. W dolnej wardze ma dwa kolczyki, jeden w skroni. Kręcone, czekoladowe loki zawsze rozwiane przepasane najczęściej bandamką.

　　Harry Styles ani trochę nie pasuje do wizerunku idealnej rodziny. Wyszedł z założenia, że skoro jego rodzice mają jeszcze jedno dziecko to on nie musi być idealny. Nie musi wpasowywać się w kanon jaki sobie przyjęli.

　　Oni dali mi spokój i pełną swobodę, a on zgodził się na kilka warunków. Uważa, że to był idealny układ.

　　Wsiada do swojego matowo czarnego Range Rovera i naprawdę lubi to uczucie. Po prostu ma coś do drogich samochodów i z jednej strony cieszy się, że należy do takiej a nie innej rodziny. Chociaż pieniądze nie tylko do tego mu są potrzebne. I każdy kto go zna - doskonale o tym wie.

　　Dom Michaela nie jest aż tak daleko. Jest równie duży, ale nie tak nowoczesny, a Clifford również nie przykłada za wielkiej wagi do tego gdzie mieszka, ile jego rodzice zarabiają. Najważniejsze dla niego jest to, żeby za szybko kasa mu się na zioło nie skończyła. Harry twierdzi, że wtedy Clifford miałby depresję jak mała dziewczynka po stracie ukochanego kotka.

　　Chłopak wychodzi z domu z dwójką przyjaciół. Dziewczyna o imieniu Perrie ma różowe włosy po tym jak Michael ją namówił kiedy sam się na taki kolor pofarbował. Co prawda on już z trzy razy zmienił kolor, natomiast Perrie postanowiła przy takim zostać. Zaraz obok niej idzie chłopak z monochromatycznymi włosami, które miały przypominać znak yin&yang ale coś nie wyszło i ma połowę białą a połowę czarną. Jego imię to Jesse, a nazwisko Rutherford. Prawdopodobnie mało znane w mieście. Ale Harry się na tym nie zna.

　　- Witaj, księżniczko i ruszaj ku przygodzie - słyszy rozkaz Michaela i nim odpala samochód, odwraca się do tyłu do przyjaciół.

　　- On już dzisiaj coś?

　　- Właśnie nie, zaczynamy się o niego martwić. - Perrie zaczyna chichotać na stwierdzenie Jessego.

　　- Nie pierdolcie, wszystko ze mną okej. Po prostu chcę trochę rozrywki!

　　- Ale, kurwa, ty masz rollercoaster co wieczór, więc nie wiem po co ci taki normalny - mówi Harry, odjeżdżając z piskiem opon spod domu Clifforda.

　　Może i są szaleni, ale są młodzi, są dzicy i są wolni.

            *

     Louis nadal nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało w miasteczku. Że miał bliższy kontakt z niejakim chłopakiem, który potem okazał się nikim innym jak Harrym Stylesem. Piekielnie bogatym chłopakiem, który chodził mimo milionów na koncie do publicznej szkoły. Naprawdę żałuje, że Eleanor się nie zamknęła. Bo patrząc z perspektywy to wszystko jest jej winą. Gdyby nie jej udział w tej potyczce słownej, nie byłby teraz w takiej sytuacji.

Nie stałby z Zaynem nad głową, który robi coś niepokojącego z jego włosami.

Nie chce jej winić, ale tak, jest to wina Eleanor.

\- Przestaniesz się w końcu wiercić? - Zayn jest zirytowany tym faktem, że Louis nie przestaje ruszać głową w prawo i w lewo.

Tomlinson wstaje by spojrzeć na przyjaciela i zacząć chodzić w kółko: - Nie, nie mogę. Idziemy dziś na imprezę do cholernego Harry’ego Stylesa. - Louis sprawdził kim ów chłopak był i naprawdę chciałby cofnąć czas. Albo zatkać czymś usta Eleanor. Z perspektywy czasu widzi, że to drugie byłoby prostsze.

\- To tylko impreza, Tommo, jak wiele innych jakie przeżyliśmy w swoim nastoletnim życiu - uśmiecha się do niego, ale kiedy widzi grymas na twarzy Louisa, przestaje to robić.

\- Powtórzę, bo może nie dosłyszałeś - mówi zirytowany - To impreza u Stylesa. To inna liga, inne zasady, inna bajka. To nie nasz rodzaj imprezy!

Zayn wywraca oczami, bo sądzi, że irytacja przyjaciela jest zbędna. Ale widać Louis ma inne zdanie: - Pójdziemy tam, pobędziemy trochę i wyjdziemy. Nadal nie wiem w czym jest aż tak wielki problem.

\- Cholera, no. Może w tym, że będziemy się otaczać jebanymi ćpunami i sam Bóg wie wiedzieć kim jeszcze. To cholerna publiczna szkoła!

Mulat patrzy na niego z politowaniem: - I mówi to ktoś, kto był za zniesieniem szkolnych kast, bo chciał być jako postrzegany jako ten normalny. Hipokryzja, kochanie w tobie siedzi.

\- Nie w tym rzecz, Zayn! Kasty kastami, ale kurwa, nie przeżyjemy tej imprezy. A co jak mi coś wstrzykną?

Zayn przechodzi obok niego, klepiąc w bark: - To może w końcu przestaniesz histeryzować jak baba, kolego. Bardziej się przejmujesz tym wszystkim niż to potrzebne. Pamiętaj, Lou, że ten chłopak ma odrobine klasy, jego rodzina...

Louis prycha: - Jakoś za często go w kościele nie widuję.

\- Bo będę cię hipokryzją nazywał jak nie przestaniesz - warczy - To nie jest taki margines za jaki go uważasz. Jednak jego rodzina ma jakąś pozycje w Donny.

\- To mogli go posłać do Amber Hills, a nie do publicznej szkoły - fuka, zakładając ręce na krzyż.

\- Louis, ogarnij swoje impertynenckie zachowanie. Czasami zastanawiam się czemu nie mogłeś w szkole połączyć takiego jaki jesteś naprawdę z tym lubiącym książki. Tylko robisz swoją idealną wersję w szkole, a poza nią jesteś taki jak kiedyś. - Louis ma ochotę wydrapać mu oczy. - A wracając do tematu imprezy, co zakładasz?

\- Worek po ziemniakach - burczy, siadając na łóżku, a Zayn jedynie wywraca oczami na uwagę przyjaciela.

\- Jednak mimo tego całego hipsterstwa jakie się rozprzestrzenia, proponuję czarne, obcisłe rurki oraz koszulkę z American Apperel, co pan i władca sądzi?

Louis wzdycha z rezygnacją, kiwając ze zgodą głową: - Nadal uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyśmy tam szli.

\- Jeśli chcesz zostać wystawiony na pośmiewisko przez dzieciaki z publicznej szkoły to nie idź. Ale o ile mi wiadomo, prawdziwy Louis jednak przejmuje się nieco opinią ludzi. - Zayn uśmiecha się wrednie, a Tomlinson jedyne co robi to uderzenie go w biceps.

\- Możesz mi przestać to wypominać? - warczy - Lubię obie wersje siebie, jednak uważam, że ta druga jest lepsza.

\- Nigdy nie będzie lepsza, bo to nie jesteś do końca ty.

Louis w tym momencie się zastanawia od kiedy Zayn jest tak inteligentny i rozumny. Jednak jakby się nad tym zastanowić to Zayn zawsze taki był. Bez tych cech nie byłby redaktorem szkolnej gazetki. Nie zdobyłby żadnej pozycji w szkole, a przy tym jest taki jak zawsze. Bez żadnych ulepszeń. Louis zastanawia się czy on by tak nie mógł. Ale wtedy w jego głowie wrzeszczy wredny głos, który mówi, że sam tego chciał i postąpił tak jak uważał.

Nikt nie powiedział, że to był słuszny krok.

Dobra, może Zayn coś pierdolił o tym, że udawanie kogoś kim się nie jest, nawet w połowie, bo Louis naprawdę kochał książki i to szukanie ideału z powieści w realnym życiu to naprawdę on. Ale ten cały chłopak nienawidzący technologii i życia w luksusie to nie jest Louis. Okej, nie przykłada do tego aż tak wielkiej wagi, ale nadal to częściowe kłamstwo.

\- Może. Ale już w tym roku odchodzimy z Amber Hills by zacząć życie w innym otoczeniu, pójdziemy na studia, będziemy wolni i będziemy mogli być tacy jak wszyscy - mówi, mając nadzieję, że Zayn to kupi. Jest trochę prawdy w tym co Zayn mówi. Ale jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące i koniec. Będzie całkowicie wolny i będzie mógł połączyć dwóch siebie w jedno. Poza tym w liceum jest tyle autentyczności w ludziach ile zdrowia w hamburgerach.

\- Ty chciałeś być jak wszyscy, ty nie chciałeś być sobą, pragnę to zaznaczyć, drogi kolego. - Zayn sobie grabi, a Louis szykuje swoje paznokcie by mu wydrapać oczy.

\- Zamknij się. Tylko dwa miesiące, tylko dwa miesiące i się ciebie pozbędę, mój głosie rozsądku - burczy, szczerząc się do Zayna.

Malik jedynie wywraca oczami: - Marny ze mnie ten głos, bo truję ci o tym od roku a ty i tak postanowiłeś zrobić to co zrobiłeś. A teraz ruszaj ten swój wielki tyłek, bo musimy po Nialla pojechać. Reszta chyba sama sobie organizuje przejazd, tak?

\- Po Nialla? Co, jak to? Zayn?

\- Skończ, Tomlinson. Pytam się czy twoja księżniczka lodu jedzie z nami?

Louis wywraca oczami, kręcąc głową.

|CTYT|

Kiedy Zayn parkuje swojego Mercedesa CLA pod domem Stylesów, czuje to jak bardzo całe otoczenie chodzi. Mocne basy powodują, że ziemia lekko wibruje, a pies na desce rozdzielczej podryguje niespokojnie. Czeka aż Louis wyjdzie z miejsca dla pasażera, a w między czasie z tylnego miejsca wychodzi Niall. Zayn kiedy zobaczył go czekającego pod adresem jaki mu podał, myślał, że się przewidział. Jego, jak dotąd, oklapnięte włosy stały do góry, zupełnie jak jego. Na nogach zamiast dresów miał czarne, mocno dopasowane rurki, które opinały go tam gdzie powinny i Zayn czuje lekkie zaschnięcie w gardle. Na torsie miał zwykły biały tank top a na to zarzuconą koszulę w kratę. Obie te rzeczy odsłaniały jego bicepsy.

Tak, Zayn nie wie jak się oddycha w tym momencie. I nadal nie może wyjść z podziwu, że można dokonać takiej zmiany w tak niewielkim czasie. Przecież jeszcze w szkole widział go w tak nieciekawych zestawieniach jakby w ogóle się nie znał na modzie. A tutaj. Tak, Zayn jest zdecydowanie.

\- Um. Zayn? - Chłopak automatycznie czyści swój umysł z myśli, gdzie jakoby próbował rozbierać Nialla z tych ubrań.

\- Ehkm, tak?

\- Gapiłeś się. - Zayn sądzi, że śmiech który słyszy ze strony Nialla to muzyka dla jego uszu. Prawdopodobnie przywala sobie mentalnego policzka z tego tytułu.

\- Ej, gołąbeczki, impreza czeka - krzyk Louisa niszczy cały romantyczny nastrój, chociaż Zayn myśli, że już wcześniej został zepsuty, ale lubi sądzić, że to wszystko przez Louisa.

\- Mordo, godzinę temu nie chciałeś w ogóle się tutaj pojawiać, a teraz ciągniesz nas tam - warczy, biorąc za łokieć zdezorientowanego i rozbawionego Nialla. Prawdopodobnie to jest ich najbardziej intymny moment. - Hipokryta.

\- Słyszałem i lepiej dla ciebie, żebym to zapomniał, bo inaczej masz przejebane, kolego - pokazuje fucka w jego stronę, a Zayn uśmiecha sie w duchu, bo jego prawdziwy przyjaciel powoli uwalnia się z tych sideł jakie sam sobie założył.

Muzyka jest głośna kiedy wchodzą do środka. Nikt ich nie wita, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że jakiś chłopak przebiegł obok nich krzycząc coś niezrozumiałego. Zayn odnosi wrażenie, że na tę imprezę można przyjść bez zaproszenia i tak wszystko będzie okej.

Myśli, że nie będzie tak źle, kiedy bierze pierwszy czerwony kubeczek i robi sobie drinka.

|CTYT|

To nie tak, że Louis nie lubi imprez. Lubi, ale kiedy to on sam je organizuje. Louis po prostu lubi mieć kontrole, a kiedy jest na obcej imprezie spoza jego okręgu znajomych czuje się źle i czuje się chory. Szczególnie kiedy szukając łazienki niechcący wpada na jakąś parę, która niemal uprawia seks na wielkich schodach. Louis odnosi wrażenie, że na imprezie Stylesa nie ma czegoś takiego jak wstyd oraz dobry smak.

Oczywiście to nie tak, że imprezach Louisa nie ma ekscesów. Jest inaczej, trochę podobnie, ale jakaś równowaga w przyrodzie jest. Więc albo ludzie na jego imprezach nie uprawiają seksu albo tak dobrze to kamuflują, że tego nie widać. Lepiej dla Louisa i jego oczu, że tego nie widać.

Kiedy już ku jego uldze znajduje łazienkę, która nie ma w sobie jakiegoś zgonującego faceta albo laski, czuje się jak Kolumb. Załatwia swoją potrzebę, myje ręce i kiedy się odwraca marszy brwi. Nie czuje się zbyt pijany ale słowo daje nie ma pojęcia którymi drzwiami wszedł. Do tego przeklina architekta Stylesów, bo kto normlany ma dwie pary drzwi w łazience?

W myślach wylicza które są tymi dobrymi i kiedy w końcu wybiera te z lewej, wie, że wybrał źle. Bo pomieszczenie do którego wchodzi jest skąpane w półmroku i zupełnie nie przypomina zatłoczonego korytarza na którym znajdował się jeszcze minutę wcześniej. Już chce się wracać, kiedy jego uwagę przykuwa postać stojąca przy ogromnym oknie. Louis może jedynie przypuszczać, że to jest organizator imprezy. Wysoki, smukły i z kręconymi włosami. Tyle jest w stanie dojrzeć w tych ciemnościach jakie panują w pokoju.

Kiedy mija chwila jak mu się przygląda, chce się wycofać, ale jego koordynacja jest trochę zaburzona i niefortunnie zderza się z komodą. Hałas może nie jest wielki, ale na tyle głośny by osoba patrząca przez okno się odwróciła. Louis nie widzi jego twarzy, ale wnioskuje, że nie była to najbardziej zadowolona twarz.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Głos Stylesa jest zachrypnięty i przepełniony wkurzonym pytaniem. Wręcz wyrzutem, a Louis jeszcze bardziej rozumie, że nie powinno go tutaj za żadne Chiny być. Nie dość, że w ogóle nie powinno go tutaj być to tym bardziej nie powinno go być w jego cholernym pokoju.

\- Ja-a - jąka się niezdarnie i przeklina swoje zachowanie w myślach. Teraz Styles będzie miał z niego jeszcze większe pośmiewisko.

\- Och, lalunia się jąka, no proszę. - To jak Harry jest bezczelny, Louis może mierzyć w kilometrach. Jest tak cholernie bezczelnie bezczelny.

\- Nie mów do mnie lalunia - warczy, podskakując w miejscu.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jak się denerwujesz to wyglądasz jak ten mały Simba z Króla Lwa?

Louis prycha: - Poważnie, porównanie do bajki dla dzieci? Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej.

\- Ja tylko dopasowuję się do poziomu mojego rozmówcy - uśmiecha się bezczelnie, a Louis chce jego głowy na ścięcie.

\- Cholera, czemu jesteś taki, ugh, wkurwiająco bezczelny - warczy.

\- Mhm - zastanawia się, podchodząc do Louisa - może dlatego, że to cię cholernie kręci - mruczy, stojąc od niego może z metr, albo mniej jak dodamy ten długi krok jaki wykonał przed sekundą.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - W panice robi krok w tył, a kiedy natrafia na cholerną ścianę, czuje się jak w tych wszystkich komediach romantycznych jakie musiał oglądać z Eleanor. Cholera, cholera, cholera.

\- Może ty nie, ale twoje spodnie mówią co innego - śmieje się głośno - Jesteś cholernie sfrustrowany. Czyżby dziewczyna cię nie zaspakajała?

\- My nie, um, kurwa a co cię to tak właściwie obchodzi? - warczy, dźgając Stylesa palcem. Rejestruje fakt, że to jest pierwszy raz kiedy dotykają swoich ciał. Mimo, że ten dotyk trwał ułamek sekundy.

\- Nie wierzę, że tego nie robiliście - uśmiecha się bezczelnie - A czemu mnie to obchodzi? Po prostu lubię pomagać ludziom, laluniu.

Louis naprawdę nie wie kiedy to się dzieje i dlaczego to się dzieje. Ręka Stylesa jest zbyt szybka a usta na jego szyi zbyt dobre by mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, odepchnąć. Wielka dłoń chłopaka masuje jego na w pół twardą erekcje przez ciasne spodnie. Louis sapie, kiedy zwinne palce odpinają guzik oraz suwak. Louis niemal jęczy gdy chłodna dłoń Harry’ego łapie go. Louis prawie płacze, kiedy czuje ruch na swoim członku. Boże, nigdy wcześniej nikt go tak nie dotykał. Eleanor to brzydziło i gdy proponował by zrobili coś więcej niż zwykłe całowanie, ona wręcz uciekała na drugi koniec łóżka. A teraz, kurwa, stoi pod jebaną ścianą w pokoju cholernego Harry’ego Stylesa, który trzyma dłoń w jego bokserkach i stymuluje jego stojącego członka. A do tego te sprośne usta, które maltretują jego szyję.

Louis w życiu tak się nie czuł. Jest mu jednocześnie zimno jak i gorąco. Spełnienie w podbrzuszu jest co raz to bliższe i przez to Louisowi naprawdę chce się płakać. To wszystko jest tak cholernie złe, a jednak na to pozwala. Pozwala na cholerne dotykanie go w taki sposób. I to jeszcze przez drugiego chłopaka. Louis praktycznie popada w histerię, kiedy ręka Harry’ego przyspiesza ruchów a ciepła ciecz rozlewa się po jego bokserkach oraz dłoni sprawcy całego bałaganu.

Harry się odsuwa od jego szyi i całego jego. W półmroku wygląda inaczej, nawet pięknie, ale teraz Louis nie myśli racjonalnie. Prawdopodobnie przeżył swój najlepszy orgazm w życiu. I do tego spowodowany ręką niemal obcego i w dodatku chłopaka. Otwiera swoje oczy, które nie ma pojęcia kiedy się zamknęły i widzi ten rozpustny widok. Niemal wyjęty z pornograficznych filmów. Widzi Harry’ego, który wywiercając mu dziurę w głowie, oblizuje swoje palce z jego spermy.

Louis nie chce się w samym sobie przyznać, ale ten widok powoduje, że znowu robi się twardy. Długi język Harry’ego oblizuje powoli równie długie palce z całego nasienia. Louis myśli, że cholernie brudzi.

\- Tak cholernie sfrustrowany i tak cholernie niedoświadczony - mruczy, zmierzając w stronę drzwi - Ale będziemy nad tym pracować, kochanie.

Louis wie, że ma przejebane.

|CTYT|

Niall wylicza wszystkie za i przeciw tej imprezy. Ale ku jego zdziwieniu jest więcej tych za niż tych przeciwnych. Jak na razie nikt nie wyrzucił kanapy czy krzesła za okno, więc chyba jest dobrze, przynajmniej według Nialla, który z imprezami nie ma za wiele wspólnego. Jest jedną z tych osób co woli siedzieć w domu, albo zwyczajnie iść gdzieś powłóczyć się po okolicy. Dudniące basy i rozlewające się trunki to nie jest jego idealny wieczór.

Ale nie narzeka.

Jest parę rzeczy, które podobają mu się tutaj. I nie, nie ma na myśli pięknego czarnego Mercedesa, którym tu przyjechał ani jego kierowcy. Dobra, prawdopodobnie ma to ma myśli, ale nie oceniajcie go. Zaynowi jest naprawdę trudno oprzeć. Wszystko co robi jest praktycznie idealne. Dlatego też dzisiejszy strój wybierał tak długo, że już miał zamiar dzwonić do Zayna, że on jednak nie da rady. Ale udało się i jest tutaj. Wśród pijanych nastolatków z publicznej szkoły wraz z gościnnym występem uczniów Amber Hills.

Dziwne połączenie. Wstrząśnięte, ale nie mieszane.

Podskakuje zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego ramienia: - Hej, ty jesteś Niall?

Horan przytakuje, widząc przed sobą dziewczynę w różowych włosach. Niall zastanawia się w sumie skąd pomysł, ale po chwili wie, że to jest mało istotne w tym wszystkim: - Tak, a czemu pytasz?

\- Bo to ty przyjechałeś z tą szczebiotką co zachowuje się jak panienka i wkurwia Stylesa oraz tym chłopakiem z wyglądem modela  z GQ? - pyta ponownie.

\- Um, taak?

Klaszcze w dłonie: - Świetnie ten model cię szuka, jest na tarasie.

Nim Horan zdąży coś odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna znika jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Z sceptyczną miną lawiruje pomiędzy ludźmi by przypadkiem na nikogo nie wpaść ani nic na siebie nie wylać. Kiedy w nienaruszonym stanie dociera do drzwi na, jak się potem okazało, ogromny taras, czuje się jak król wszechświata. Faktycznie na tarasie jest Zayn i jego papieros.

\- Podobno mnie szukałeś, modelu z GQ?

Głos Nialla straszy Zayna przez co wypada mu niedopałek z rąk i spada gdzieś na dół. Niall ma jedynie nadzieję, że nie spadnie nikomu na włosy. Ale w sumie, nie jego interes.

\- Model? GQ? Czy ty widziałeś tych gości? Nie dorastam im do pięt, mam za mało testosteronu - śmieje się i patrzy na Nialla, który spokojnym krokiem dochodzi do niego.

Horan nie przyzna się do tego, ale według niego Zayn nadaje się do każdego możliwego magazynu o modzie męskiej. Ma idealne ciało i mimo, że widzi je jedynie przez ubrania, wie, że i tak jest idealne. Nie może być inaczej.

\- Moje zdanie, uszanuj je - uśmiecha się zadziornie - Ale w jakim celu mnie wołałeś?

\- Cel, tak właśnie - plącze się nagle, a Niall uważa, że to nawet urocze. Szczególnie zważając na fakt, że Zayn zawsze wydawał mu się osobą, która nie plącze się w swoich słowach ani myślach. - Bardzo ładną noc mamy dzisiaj.

\- Poważnie - wybucha śmiechem, patrząc się na zestresowanego chłopaka obok niego - Poważnie zawołałeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, żeby mi powiedzieć, że ładna noc jest. Wybacz, ale to naprawdę zabawne!

\- Nie masz w sobie za krzty romantyzmu - burczy Mulat, przyglądając się temu jak bardzo jego towarzysz skręca się ze śmiechu. - Poważnie, psujesz chwilę!

Niall robi się momentalnie poważny: - To była tu jakaś chwila? - Patrzy się na Mulata swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem, a Zayn ma wrażenie, że miękną mu kolana od tego spojrzenia. Robi gwałtowny ruch przez co Horan jest uwięziony między barierką od tarasu a gorącym ciałem Zayna. Lewa ręka chłopaka blokuje go z jednego boku, a druga delikatnie przejeżdża przez jego talię, lokując się na ramieniu. Niall prawdopodobnie zapomina jak się nazywa i jaki mają dzień tygodnia. Zapomina kompletnie, że znajduje się na tarasie jakiegoś bogatego buntownika, który zaprosił ich tutaj tylko dlatego, że Louis zrobił awanturę a jego idealna dziewczyna dolała jedynie oliwy do ognia o nazwie Harry Styles. Patrzy się jak urzeczony w oczy Zayna i myśli, że są w odcieniu płynnej, deserowej czekolady. Do tego otulone przez wachlarz gęstych, kruczoczarnych rzęs.

Ideał, takie określenie obija się o ściany mózgu Nialla. Inaczej nie da się opisać tej oliwkowej cery, tych pięknych oczu oraz lekkiego zarostu, który jedynie dodaje mu tego pięknego wyglądu. Głupi by się w sumie nie domyślił co ma się stać.

Co planuje Zayn.

Ale Niall nie ma ku temu żadnych obiekcji. Jego dłonie delikatnie przejeżdżają przez klatkę piersiową otuloną w czarny materiał. Blondyn uważa, że to prawdopodobnie jedwab, bo jest przyjemny w dotyku. Zayn patrzy mu w oczy, przeskakując raz czy dwa na usta. Ich twarze są co raz bliżej, a ręce Nialla otaczają kark Mulata.

\- NA BOMBE! - słyszą obaj wielki wrzask a potem jeszcze większy plusk i śmiechy wielu ludzi. Chwila zostaje zepsuta, Zayn odsuwa się pokracznie od Nialla, a chłopak czuje zawód. Naprawdę wielki zawód, kiedy patrzy na Malika, który drapie się nieporadnie po karku. Prawdopodobnie byłoby pięknie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że on ma basen - warczy Zayn, a Niall uważa, że to urocze. Podchodzi do bruneta by po chwili ułożyć dłoń na jego policzku, podrapać chwilę i przyłożyć do drugiego usta. Faktura policzka Zayna jest przyjemna, mimo zarostu jaki tam się znajduje. Czuje jak na jego tali pojawiają się ręce. Tak mogłoby być zawsze.

\- I kto tu psuje chwile - szepcze, a na swoje słowa czuje uśmiech.

Nie żałuje, że przyszedł na imprezę Harry’ego Stylesa.

|CTYT|

Eleanor czuje się obco. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest Louis, bo zniknął jakąś godzinę temu. Nie wie do końca co ze sobą począć. Nikogo kogo by znała nie znajduje się w jej pobliżu, a z tymi ludźmi nie chce mieć nic wspólnego.

\- Ej, co tak sama tu siedzisz? - słyszy roześmiany głos nad jej głową, a kiedy spogląda w górę widzi chłopaka o niebieskich włosach. Niebieskich. Eleanor mruga kilkakrotnie by wyeliminować to, że może jest już pijana i kolory jej się mylą. Ale nie, chłopak dalej ma niebieskie włosy i szczerzy się jak kot z Cheshire.

\- Um, znamy się?

\- Pewnie, że nie. Jestem Michael, przyjaciel Harry’ego, a ty musisz być jedną z tych dziewczyn od tego lalusia - uśmiecha się i przeskakuje przez oparcie kanapy.

\- Eleanor - burczy, bo nie ma pojęcia czemu chłopak wybrał akurat ją i czemu musiał się do niej przysiąść. Przecież świetnie się sama bawiła. Dobra to wierutne kłamstwo, ale nadal. - Czemu wybrałeś akurat mnie?

\- Siedzisz tu tak sama, chłopak cię opuścił - mówi - Ale popraw mnie jeśli się mylę. Bo jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to ty jesteś jego dziewczyną.

\- Tak, jesteśmy z Louisem parą - przytakuje chłopakowi, chcąc żeby jak najszybciej stąd poszedł. Woli być sama niż z tą kopią z japońskich bajek.

\- To nie ładnie w takim razie zostawiać tak piękną dziewczynę samą na pożarcie innych chłopaków - uśmiecha się zadziornie.

\- Jestem wierna Louisowi - mówi oburzona, wstając z kanapy. Jednak czuje szarpnięcie i ponownie siedzi na kanapie tylko rzeczony chłopak znajduje się bliżej niej.

\- Nie przeczę. Ale moje pytanie brzmi. - Ponownie widzi ten uśmiech. - Czy chciałabyś się zabawić?

A Eleanor się zgadza, bo w sumie i tak nie ma co robić.

*

Nie wie tak naprawdę ile w siebie wlała kolorowych trunków. Bawi się prawdopodobnie najlepiej od zalania dziejów i nie czuje się ani trochę winna, że zalała swoje botki od Chanel. Jest w kompletnie innym świecie, ale ten świat jej się o dziwo podoba.

\- Nie wierzę, że chcesz to zrobić - słyszy niedowierzający głos Michaela, który patrzy jak dziewczyna zdejmuje buty i skórę, którą miała na sobie.

\- Żyjesz tylko raz, kolego - śmieje się, dopijając trunek. Chłopak jest pełen podziwu dla tej dziewczyny ale jednak uważa, że ma słabą głowę. Bardzo słabą. - NA BOMBĘ!

Drobne ciało uderza o podświetlaną taflę wody. Wynurza się po chwili, pluskając się jak mała dziewczynka: - I jak się czujesz tam w wodzie?

\- Świetnie, też musisz spróbować!

\- Podziękuję jednak! Nie jestem najlepszym pływaa... - Nie dane jest mu dokończyć zdanie bo Jesse, którego poznała chyba z półgodziny temu pomaga Michaelowi wpaść do basenu. Kiedy wypływa na powierzchnie, łapie się krawędzi jak tonący brzytwy. Wygląda trochę jak zmoczony kot. Eleanor uważa to za dobre porównanie. - Nie żyjesz już, Rutherford, na moje wszystkie kolory włosów to przyrzekam.

Jesse śmieje się, kręcąc głową: - No to będziesz miał przyrzekania, trochę tych kolorów było.

Eleanor czuje się wolna i inna. W tym towarzystwie nie ma ustalonych odgórnie zasad. Tutaj jest się taką jaką się chce być, jaką się jest naprawdę. Czasami naprawdę chciałaby, żeby tak było zawsze. Ale wie, że tak nie będzie. Bo ten świat to zakazany świat.

Ale przecież to co zakazane smakuje najlepiej.

\- W sumie, żyje się tylko raz - szepcze sama do siebie, dryfując.

|CTYT|

Ta noc zmieni wszystko.

Wszystko.

            *

     To nie tak, że Louis w jakiś sposób panikował, wspominając sobotnią noc w domu Stylesa. No może trochę panikował, kiedy zrzucał z siebie ubrania prosto do prania i zapisując na kartce dla pomocy domowej, że mają je wyparzyć oraz wykrochmalić. Kiedy już zrzucił z siebie ubrania i obejrzał dokładnie całe swoje ciało, jęknął przeciągle. Jego szyja w dwóch miejscach miała dwie, wielkie malinki, które wręcz wrzeszczały co robił i jak się bawił. A jego stojąca erekcja tylko domagała się uwagi i tego by ktoś się nią zajął.

Louis długo i namiętnie szorował swoje ciało tego wieczoru chcąc zetrzeć z siebie ślad Stylesa. Na marne, ale przynajmniej próbował.

Teraz kiedy jest poniedziałek, Louis czuje się nad wyraz obco, a kołnierzyk koszuli od mundurka niesamowicie go pali. Co prawda bardziej pali go poczucie winy i to przerażenie, że ktoś coś zauważy. Kiedy wchodzi na główny korytarz wszyscy się na niego patrzą, a Louis czuje się przez to jak w zoo. Jako ten najbardziej popularny okaz jakiegoś egzotycznego zwierzęcia. Liczy do trzech nim paraliż znika i może ruszyć do przodu, do swojej szafki. W myślach odlicza kroki jakie mu zostały, a kiedy w końcu dopada do swojej szafki po minucie, czuje jakby to była cholerna godzina a cel był oddalony o kilka dobrych kilometrów. Opiera głowę o chłodny metal i wzdycha. Mijają sekundy zanim ją otwiera, a kiedy już to robi, szukając podręcznika do biologii, czuje jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w gardle robi się sucho. Między podręcznikami leży mała karteczka, a kiedy bierze ją do rąk wydaje mu się, że palce dotykały żaru. Napisane na niej, dość ładnym pismem, kilka słów powoduje, że Louis ma buraka na twarzy a jego ciało podwyższa samowolnie swoją temperaturę.

Chcę widzieć cię pod sobą. Wiem, że ty chcesz mnie nad sobą. H.

\- Tommo. - Louis w panice zgniata karteczkę i wrzuca ją w głąb szafki i zamyka ją z trzaskiem, opierając się niespokojnie o nią. A kiedy widzi zdziwione spojrzenie Zayna z, o dziwo i ku zdumieniu Louisa, Niallem u boku, wie, że zachował się nienaturalnie. Przygryza wargę. - Dooobrze się czujesz?

\- Ja? Tak, świetnie, bosko, biologia, tak?

Zayn patrzy na Nialla a Niall na Zayna, a Louis pali się w środku ze wstydu. Zachowuje się gorzej niż to ustawa przewiduje. Jest tak oczywisty w ukrywaniu czegoś, że tylko głupi by się nie zorientował, że coś tu jest nie tak. To nie tak, że Louis ma ich za idiotów, ale w tym momencie chciałby, że nie zadawali głupich pytań tylko udawali, że to się nie stało. Po prostu, nic więcej nie oczekuje.

\- Tak, ale jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej?

Louis wywraca oczami: - Tak, przecież mówię. Wszystko jest okej! Zejdźcie ze mnie, do cholery.

Odwraca się od nich gwałtownie i rusza w stronę sali od biologii, a kiedy orientuje się, że idzie w innym kierunku, zawraca i pokazuje palcem na zadziwionych chłopaków, żeby nic nie mówili.

Louis Tomlinson będzie miał ciężki dzień, tydzień, życie. Tak on lubi wszystko wyolbrzymiać i robić z siebie ofiarę, ale nadal. Kiedy w końcu dociera na biologię i przeprasza profesora za swoje haniebne spóźnienie, siada na swoim miejscu i najbardziej dyskretnie schyla się ku Stanowi i pyta jaka strona. Słyszy odpowiedź i dziękuje mu poprzez uśmiech. A kiedy jego palce odnajdują odpowiedni temat, zamiera i czuje, że dziś jest cholernie nie jego dzień. Układ rozrodczy mężczyzn.

Karma to suka i go nienawidzi.

*

Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu siedzi przy stole na środku stołówki i grzebie w swojej sałatce z kurczakiem. Niall dziś się do nich dosiadł, ale mimo jego ciągłego gadania (swoją drogą, myślał, że ten chłopak należy do tych raczej cichy, ale jak widać pozory to jednak pozory i w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inaczej) przy stoliku panuje jakaś grobowa atmosfera. Aczkolwiek kiedy do stolika przybiega Cher z czerwonym policzkami i ciągnie za włosy Eleanor, Louis łaskawie unosi wzrok znad swojej sałatki, przeżuwając kawałek sałaty.

\- Ty suko, myślałam, że to nasze wspólne dziecko - drze się jak opętana, wciskając w jej pierś zaproszenie na bal. Louis kompletnie zapomniał, że za niecały miesiąc odbędzie się bal wiosenny i tym samym pożegnalny bal ostatniej klasy na który musi iść. - A ty za moimi plecami postanowiłaś wybrać wzór zaproszeń! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co znaczy praca zespołowa?!

Eleanor zaciska szczękę i zabiera dłonie ze swojego ciała, które należą do Cher: - Przestań się tak ciskać, sama nie mogłaś się zdecydować na to jakie mają być i masz do mnie pretensję, że wybrałam według swojego gustu? Poza tym jakbym nie zadecydowała to byśmy w ogóle nie mieli zaproszeń, bo termin minął dwa tygodnie temu!

\- Myślisz, że to cię usprawiedliwia? Wybrałaś bez konsultacji ze mną, do cholery! - Warczy, patrząc na Eleanor jakby chciała ją zabić tu i teraz za pomocą wzroku. - Powinnaś mnie przynajmniej poinformować o swoich zamiarach! Ale nie, idealna i zapracowana Eleanor nie mogła się pofatygować by mi o tym powiedzieć. Dowiaduję się od Grease, że zaproszenia przyszły!

\- Robisz aferę jakby było to potrzebne! To tylko zaproszenia!

Cher ponownie chce się na nią rzucić, ale Zayn w porę wstaje i łapie brunetkę w pasie: - Puszczaj, Malik. Chcę przestawić ten idealny uśmiech z jej twarzy. Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że swoją wersję dekoracji już zatwierdziłaś? No dalej, powiedz mi co jeszcze w tajemnicy zrobiłaś, Calder!

\- Uspokój się! Dekoracja jeszcze nie jest zatwierdzona, ale dla twojej informacji to zostały trzy dni do ostatecznego zatwierdzenia, a jak mi nie wierzysz idź do Grease i się spytaj! - warczy Eleanor, a Louis myśli, że obie są siebie warte. Oczywiście rozumie, że dla obu jest to ważne, bo chcą to zrobić na tip top i żeby wszyscy mówili, że to najlepszy bal jaki dotąd Amber Hills widziało.

Cher oddycha ciężko, ale widać, że się znacznie uspokoiła. Zayn ją puszcza, a kiedy po kilku sekundach nie następuje atak, Louis dziękuje Bogu w myślach: - Nie możecie się kłócić, bo zamiast zrobienia idealnego balu, spieprzycie to koncertowo. I faktycznie, ludzie będą gadać, ale nie tak jakbyście tego chciały, prawda dziewczyny? - Niall wstaje i mówiąc to podchodzi to obydwu dziewczyn i ściska je ku sobie. Louis myśli, że ten chłopak to nieoszlifowany diament, bo dawno nie spotkał takiej osoby jak on. Jednocześnie wycofany ale także świetnie prosperujący wśród osób, które już w jakiś sposób pozna. I zauważa, że jego styl ubierania uległ delikatnej zmianie. Na razie szerokie mundurkowe spodnie zamienił na czarne rurki, ale to nadal dużo. I do tego Zayn nie jest w stanie przestać się ślinić, dlatego też dostaje w kostkę przez co się opamiętuje.

\- Masz racje, Niall - przytakuje Cher, a Eleanor uśmiecha się przyjaźnie. Louis myśli, że te dwie za kilka lat będą nadal najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. O ile któraś, którejś nie wyrwie po drodze włosów.

|CTYT|

Zayn pluje sobie w brodę za sytuację sobotnią. Gdyby nie ten wrzask to pierwsza baza byłaby zaliczona. Przez całą resztę weekendu rozmyślał nad tym czy aby jego ruch nie odstraszył blondyna, ale kiedy spotkał go dziś radosnego jak nigdy, zupełnie o tym zapomniał nad czym rozmyślał. Niall ma chyba po prostu taką pozytywną aurę jak już się go pozna. Zaraża uśmiechem oraz sprośnym dowcipem. Zayn myśli, że jest w tym mistrzem.

\- Co robisz po lekcjach? - To pytanie dochodzi do bruneta z opóźnieniem, bo naprawdę nie wierzy, że Niall zadał to pytanie.

\- Po lekcjach? - Zayn chce sobie przywalić w tym momencie w głowę za zadawanie tak idiotycznych pytań. - Um, nic nie robię, czemu pytasz?

Niall spuszcza głowę na moment by chwilę później podnieść ją i uśmiechnąć się najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział Zayn, a on już naprawdę wiele widział pięknych uśmiechów. Jednak ten przebija je wszystkie: - Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na spacer po parku niedaleko naszej szkoły?

W Zayna uderza fala ciepła, wręcz gorąca, i daje sobie rękę uciąć, że na jego policzki wpełzł okropnie czerwony rumieniec: - Ja? Znaczy oczywiście, że ja, nikogo innego tu nie ma, um, tak jasne, o której dokładnie?

Niall śmieje się krótko aczkolwiek szczerze: - O trzeciej przy wejściu do parku! - I odchodzi, machając do niego, a Zayn myśli, że to tylko piękny sen, który zaraz się skończy.

Chce mu się krzyczeć, ale nie wypada na korytarzu pełnym ludzi.

*

Poprawia po raz setny swoje włosy, które jak na złość nie chcą się ułożyć tak jak on tego chce. A właśnie w tym momencie bycie perfekcyjnym jest na pierwszym miejscu. Louis ma go dosyć, widzi to w jego oczach.

\- Ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj po to, żebym oceniał czy dobrze wyglądasz? Nie jestem gejem, Zee - prycha, a Zayn ma ochotę mu przywalić.

\- Sorry, kolego, ale twój tyłek mówi co innego!

Louis momentalnie się czerwieni: - Niby co ci takiego mówi mój tyłek? Poza tym - przerywa nim Zayn zdąży coś powiedzieć - od kiedy obczajasz mój tyłek!?

\- Mordo, każdy, nawet największy heteryk w tej szkole, obczaja twój tyłek. Wybacz, inaczej się nie da - uśmiecha się wrednie, widząc zakłopotanie na i tak już czerwonej twarzy Louisa.

\- Jezu, czuję się wzrokowo molestowany!

Zayn wywraca oczami na tę uwagę: - Dobra, wiem, że twój tyłek jest najważniejszy i w ogóle, ale weź mi pomóż. Moje włosy są w beznadziejnym stanie!

\- Wiesz doskonale, że twoje włosy są w perfekcyjnym stanie? Ty jedynie chcesz, żebym je pochwalił - burczy.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Tommo.

*

W myślach liczy kroki jakie musi pokonać do miejskiego parku w którym czeka na niego ten niepozorny blondyn. Kiedy pierwszy raz miał z nim styczność nie pomyślałby, że to może się potoczyć w taki sposób. Że jego wzrok będzie prześlizgiwał się po ludziach w szkole w poszukiwaniu tej blond czupryny, która teraz wydaje się tak bardzo inna od wszystkich pozostałych. Nie sądził także, że będzie tak bardzo chciało mu się chodzić do szkoły kiedy zamknie przedostatni numer szkolnej gazetki. Również nie pomyślałby, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie między nimi do bliższej sytuacji.

A tak naprawdę to wszystko dzieje się na przestrzeni dwóch tygodni. Całe jego dotychczasowe życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. Ale nie narzeka. W końcu znalazł się ktoś wart tego całego zamętu. Bo tak, Niall Horan zdecydowanie jest tego wszystkiego wart.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok na parkową ścieżkę zamiera. Czuje się jak w jakimś głupim filmie romantycznym. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed nim stoi chłopak, który zaprząta mu wszystkie myśli ostatnimi czasy. Stoi z małym bukiecikiem stokrotek, a Zayn ma wrażenie, że to wszystko jest zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe.

Jednak kiedy podchodzi do niego i on nadal nie znika, wie, że to jest rzeczywistość: - Jednak przyszedłeś. - Uśmiech towarzyszy jego słowom.

\- No przecież powiedziałem, że przyjdę - mówi i ponownie jego ciało przechodzi paraliż, kiedy Niall wyciąga w jego stronę bukiecik stokrotek. Przyjmuje z wielkim uśmiechem. - Są piękne. Jezu mówię jak te wszystkie bohaterki powieści Louisa, które tak kocha.

\- Jednak jest w tobie coś z romantyka - szczerzy się.

\- Wydaje ci się, to po prostu za duża ilość czasu spędzona na gadaniu z Louisem. Jego przemyślenia odnośnie idealnych ludzi są takie mdłe i dziewczyńskie - śmieje się.

Niall zatrzymuje się i staje na przeciw Zayna: - A jaki ty masz swój ideał?

Zayn zachłystuje się powietrzem i ściska bardziej niż powinien bukiet. Niall prawdopodobnie widzi panikę wypisaną na jego twarzy przez mówi mu, żeby nie brał na poważnie tego pytania: - Nie, spoko. Ja. Um. Do niedawna nie miałem ideału, znaczy. Ja nie szukałem osoby do związku. Od czterech lat byłem sam przez Louis zaczął mnie nazywać samowystarczalną łajzą. Ale to się zmieniło.

\- Już nie jesteś samowystarczalną łajzą? - śmieje się, a w jego oczach widać ogniki.

\- Nie chcę nią być, bo chcę być z kimś.

I naprawdę to dzieje się szybko. Niall uśmiecha się cicho by następnie pokonać dzielącą ich odległość i przycisnąć swoje usta do tych Zayna. Malik sądzi, że w tym momencie czas się zatrzymał, a niebiosa wysłuchały jego modłów. Zaciska dłonie na marynarce Nialla by przycisnąć go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Język Horana jest tak dobry i tak sprawny, że Zayn chce jęczeć głośniej niż zrobił to przed momentem. Po prostu to jest nadzwyczajnie dobre. Niall jest nadzwyczajnie dobry.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak żałowałem, że w sobotę do tego nie doszło.

A w głowie Zayna obijają się myśli, że teraz będzie tylko lepiej.

Bo z nim.

|CTYT|

To, że Louis kocha książki jest niedopowiedzeniem. To co łączy Louisa z książkami jest dużo silniejsze od miłości, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie ma uczucia silniejszego od miłości. Ale niech tak myśli, lepiej dla niego. Kocha przebywać w bibliotece Amber Hills, bo jest ogromna, pachnie starymi książkami i jest w niej tyle powieści do przeczytania, że Louis mógłby tutaj spędzać całe dnie, zaszyty gdzieś między regałami z książką w dłoni.

Kocha czytać i robi to od kiedy tylko pamięta. Jego ulubiona niania, Daphne, zawsze czytała mu do snu pierwsze części Harry’ego Pottera czy coś z klasyki jak Wichrowe Wzgórza. A potem on sam szukał tego co chciałby przeczytać. Zaczytywał się w pięknych historiach i marzył o tych wszystkich idealnych, czasami smutnym, zakończeniach. Sam chciałby być taką postacią i przeżyć idealną miłość. Taką jak w książkach.

I tak, nadal się upiera, że Eleanor idealnie wpasowuje się w jego kanon.

Siedzi cicho na podłodze między regałami, przejeżdżając palcem po linijkach tekstu. Pochłania koniec powieści, którą zaczął przed wczoraj. Porwała go niesamowicie. Ale już dziś będzie szukał innej, nowej, bo łaknie kolejnych historii.

Kiedy ma już przeczytać ostatnią stronę i zobaczyć czy bohaterowie jednak będą razem, na stronice książki spada kartka. Louis marszczy nos kiedy widzi znowu idealne pismo i płonie ze wstydu, czytając zawartość.

“Chciałbym cię przycisnąć i pieprzyć przy tych wszystkich książkach.”

\- Witaj, laluniu. - Louis ma odruch wymiotny, ale nie wie do końca czy przez to, że znowu został nazwany lalunią czy na wspomnienie sobotniej nocy. Nie. Na wspomnienie sobotniej nocy stał się jedynie twardy.

\- Nie masz nic innego do roboty? Jak, um, nie wiem, upijanie się do nieprzytomności? - pyta zirytowany, kiedy zrzuca z kart książki liścik.

\- Nie, to robię we wtorki, a dziś mamy poniedziałek, więc jest dzień dokuczania tobie – szczerzy się bezczelnie, wyprowadzając jeszcze bardziej Louisa z równowagi.

\- Jak wspaniałomyślnie - warczy, doczytując ostatnie wersy powieści i zamykając ją, wstaje z siadu skrzyżnego. Mija opartego o regał chłopaka i odkłada powieść na miejsce. Kuca, żeby przeszukać dolne półki. - Właściwie jak tu wszedłeś, trzeba mieć identyfikator Amber Hills, żeby tu przebywać.

\- Trzeba mieć identyfikator albo szelmowski uśmiech, mój drogi - szczerzy się wrednie w stronę Louisa.

\- Ponawiam pytanie, jak tu wszedłeś, bo nie masz ani jednego ani drugiego - wywraca oczami, a kiedy znajduje tytuł Wierny Ogrodnik, prostuje się. I zaczyna tego w jednej sekundzie żałować. Czuje na swoich biodrach wielkie dłonie, które ciągną go do tyłu i tym samym jego pośladki przyciskają do krocza Stylesa. Kiedy czuje usta na swoim karku Wierny Ogrodnik ląduje na podłodze, a Louis odrzuca głowę na ramię Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie podatny na moje gesty i moje usta. Ale założę się, że w łóżku jesteś panem - mruczy mu do ucha, a Louis czuje, że drży. Ten chłopak go doprowadza na skraj, a do cholery nie powinien. To wszystko nie tak powinno wyglądać i Louis wie, że powinien to zakończyć, ale nie umie. Nie umie się oprzeć ustom na szyi i tarciu między nimi.

\- Och - wydobywa się z jego ust, kiedy Harry go odwraca i przyciska do szafki, powodując, że tym samym na kilka sekund czuje dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Harry przyciska się do niego w taki sposób, że Louis czuje jak ich przyrodzenia zostają dociśnięte do siebie. Wzdycha ponownie, kiedy ręce Stylesa ponownie zaciskają się na jego biodrach, utrzymując je blisko siebie. A potem jest ruch i Louis całymi siłami powstrzymuje się od tego, żeby nie jęknąć. Harry rytmicznie zderza ich miednice, powodując, że erekcja Louisa rośnie i boli niemiłosiernie. - Mam dziewczynę.

\- Oczywiście, że masz. - Odpowiedź i kolejne zderzenie oraz zduszone jęknięcie. Louis opiera twarz na ramieniu Harry’ego, gryząc go za każdym razem, kiedy zderza ze sobą ich miednice. Styles warczy z aprobatą.

\- Nie jestem gejem - sapie, kiedy ręka Harry’ego wsuwa się pod jego koszulę. Krótkie paznokcie drapią jego skórę i jest pewny, że będzie miał całą masę śladów.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś - łapie Louisa za uda i usadawia go na swoich biodrach tak, że ich miednice idealnie się stykają. Louis czuje naprężoną erekcję Stylesa przy swojej. A kiedy Harry go delikatnie opuszcza, Louis piszczy cicho. Harry robi to ponownie. Wyglądają jakby się pieprzyli, ale Tomlinson sobie to tłumaczy, że to nie jest żadne pieprzenie. To tylko ocieranie się, cholernie dobre ocieranie. Ale nadal to nie ma nic wspólnego z pieprzeniem. Kiedy Louis podnośni wzrok widzi, że Styles ma zamknięte oczy i przygryza wargę w taki sposób, że Louis chciałby ją także przygryźć. Chucha na jego twarz i momentalnie Harry otwiera oczy. Są zamglone i pełne pożądania. Louis czuje się dumny, bo to wszystko dzięki niemu. I jego tyłkowi, głównie dzięki niemu. - Taki sfrustrowany.

Tym razem Harry pociera mocniej, a Louis czuje się jak czternastolatek, który zaraz przeżyje swój pierwszy orgazm w spodniach i będzie się wstydził tego, że tak krótko wytrzymał. Kiedy czuje, że w jego podbrzuszu kumuluje się spełnienie, a następnie czuje coś ciepłego rozlewającego się po jego bokserkach, wie, że znowu przeżył coś niedozwolonego ale i świetnego. Harry warczy nisko, kiedy i on szczytuje, a Louis twierdzi, że Styles odchylający szyję do tyłu i otwierający usta w czasie orgazmu to naprawdę istna sztuka.

\- Mówiłem, że będziemy nad tym pracować, laluniu - mruczy mu do ucha, kiedy stawia go na ziemi. Louis sądzi, że zaraz się przewróci, bo jego nogi są tak samo miękkie jak jego penis po orgazmie.

\- Um, tak, mówiłeś - sapie.

\- Ale musimy poćwiczyć twoje szybkie dochodzenie. Za krótka jest zabawa wtedy - szczerzy się bezczelnie i schyla się po książkę szatyna - Proszę, baw się dobrze z książką. Chociaż wiem, że będziesz fantazjował o mnie, laluniu.

Po tych słowach odchodzi, a Louis chce rzucić w niego Dumą i Uprzedzeniem, żeby go zabolało.

 

            *

            Harry Styles lubi swoje życie. To życie, gdzie może robić co chce, mówić co chce i nikt nie będzie mu wypominał, że tak nie wypada, że to nie jest godne chłopaka z taką rodziną. Harry nie zwraca uwagi na to, nie potrzebna mu aprobata rodziny, nie chce ich uwagi ani dziwnych komentarzy. Kocha tę swoją połowiczną samodzielność, kiedy nie musi się pytać stylisty jak się ma ubrać, jak zachować i co wypada.

Ale to nie tak, że Harry nie kocha swojej rodziny. On ją kocha. Na bardzo dziwny i swój sposób. Ma przecież siostrę. Piękną, nie da się tego ukryć ani zaprzeczyć. Jej, teraz ponownie w naturalnym kolorze, włosy są dosyć długie, ale nie za długie, tak przynajmniej uważa Harry. Ma smukłą twarz i przeszywające oczy w kolorze ciemnej zieleni. W niektórych światłach może się wydawać, że są brązowe. Z siostrą, Gemmą, zawsze miał dobre stosunki. Ona jako jedyna z całej rodziny pokochała go takiego jakim jest. Tego buntownika, który chce walczyć z tym systemem jaki wprowadził apodyktyczny ojciec. Dlatego też kiedy wyjechała na studia do Oxfordu, znowu poczuł się odepchnięty.

Nie miał w rodzinie, poza Gemmą, nikogo, kto nie czepiałby się jego wyglądu, jego tatuaży, jego kolczyków. Ona jako jedyna traktowała go tak samo, kiedy miał podarte rurki i koszulki zespołów punkowych, a także kiedy zakładał wyprasowane koszule i idealnie skrojone marynarki projektu ich matki. Harry był jej za to niebywale wdzięczny. Ale co z tego, skoro była kilometry od niego. Fakt, jego rok szkolny kończy się wkrótce i będzie musiał wybrać się na studia, ale wie, że to nie będzie Oxford. To zapewne będzie Liverpool albo Manchester - oczywiście ku nieszczęściu i zdegustowaniu jego rodziców.

\- Panie Styles - słyszy, mimo słuchawek, które ma na uszach. Patrzy w stronę z której dochodzi głos. Widzi w drzwiach jedną z dziewczyn, które mają zajmować się domem. Czuje się trochę głupio, że nie wie jak ma na imię. - Rodzice pana proszą na kolację.

Harry jedynie kiwa głową. Wyczuwa poważną rozmowę, gdyż nigdy nie proszą go na kolację, kiedy są sami. To tradycja kiedy przyjeżdża Gemma czy ktoś z rodziny, ale nigdy kiedy są sami. Jednak dziś Harry nie ma siły na to, żeby się z nimi użerać i trzaskać drzwiami. Podnosi swoje długie ciało z wielkiego łóżka i narzuca na tors czarną koszulę by nie świecić golizną oraz masą tatuaży, których jego rodzice nadal nie akceptują. Schodzi po lekko kręconych schodach, przechodzi przez wielki salon w którym sączy się muzyka klasyczna, a Harry wzdycha w duchu. Będzie to trudna kolacja. Kiedy wchodzi do jadalni, rodzice już siedzą. Ojciec na końcu, matka po jego prawicy. Harry zajmuje miejsce naprzeciw ojca, ówcześnie kiwając głową na nich. Widzi zdegustowanie jego strojem w oczach matki.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się w jakim celu zostałeś poproszony, skoro Gemmy nie ma. - Głos jego ojca dudni w jadalni jakby co najmniej mówił przez mikrofon, a za jego plecami stałby ogromny Denon. Harry krzywi się. - Otóż, synu, jak dobrze wiesz do końca roku i tym samym do końcowych egzaminów zostało niewiele czasu. To najwyższy czas abyś pomyślał o swojej przyszłości. Myślałem o tym abyś poszedł na zarządzanie, na Oxfordzie naprawdę świetne, sam je kończyłem, a następnie przejąłbyś rodzinny interes.

Harry krztusi się sałatką, którą akurat wziął do ust: - Żartujesz sobie?

\- Mówię jak najbardziej poważnie, mój drogi - grzmi, a Harry myśli, że się kurczy pod naciskiem tego głosu - Gemma odmówiła podjęcia się tych studiów i wybrała prawo. Natomiast ciebie widzę jako przyszłego dyrektora Domu Mody Styles.

\- Wy pogłupieliście? A gdzie moje zdanie?

\- Jesteśmy co do tego przekonani, Haroldzie...

\- Jestem Harry - warczy.

Ojciec jedynie wywraca oczami na jego uwagę: - Poprosiłem twoją szkołe o przesłanie mi twoich wyników w nauce i jak widzę masz świetne oceny z matematyki oraz podstaw przedsiębiorczości.

\- Moje zdanie się nie liczy w snuciu waszych planów? - Naprawdę stara się nie unosić, ale z tą dwójką jest niezwykle trudne, zważając na to, że praktycznie mają w dupie to co on sądzi i czuje. - Możecie zapomnieć o tym, że pójdę na Oxford! Tam idą snoby z bogatych rodzin albo wyjątkowo zdolne dzieciaki.

\- Harry! Jesteśmy w komitecie honorowym Oxfrodu, toż to byłby wstyd gdyby nasz syn nie uczyłby się na tej znamienitej uczelni! - Matka po raz pierwszy zabiera głos, a Harry sądzi, że nie powinna tego robić, bo jedynie niepotrzebnie się wciska. - Poza tym pochodzisz z takiej rodziny o jakiej mówisz.

\- Ale nie jestem snobistycznym dzieciakiem tak jak ten chłopak od Tomlinsonów - warczy i nie wie czemu akurat Louis przyszedł mu do głowy jako przykład bogatego snoba. Jakby się zastanowić chwilę dłużej to Tomlinson nie był najgorszym przykładem, ale jego dziewczyna to co innego.

\- Harry wyrażaj się. Poza tym poznaliśmy rodziców Louisa, są równie dobrze prosperujący co my. Samego chłopca nie mieliśmy okazji spotkać, ale nie może być taki zły - mówi ojciec - Poza tym wybrałeś sobie szkołę średnią, więc teraz nasza kolej w wybraniu ci uczelni. Musisz się odciąć od tego nieciekawego towarzystwa. Oni jedynie cię buntują.

Harry nie wytrzymuje i gwałtownie wstaje od stołu, nie mówiąc nawet przepraszam. Słyszy za sobą oburzony głos ojca i wrzask matki, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. Zgarnia kluczyki od swojego Range Rovera i zbiega po schodach prowadzących do garażu. Mija najnowsze modele Lincolna i Maybacha, by wsiąść do swojego ukochanego pojazdu. Wyjeżdża i mknie na obrzeża Donny. Nie chce myśleć, chce zaciągnąć się wolnością, samotnością. To wszystko go przerasta. Jego rodzina kocha kontrolować jego życie, jednak on zawsze próbował się temu sprzeciwić. Dlatego ta cała otoczka.

A teraz wszystko ma zamiar się spieprzyć tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że rodzice chcą go wysłać do jebanego Oxfordu. On nie chce. Chce sam decydować o tym na jaki chce iść uniwersytet. Chce do końca zostać samodzielny w swoich decyzjach. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele? Czasami żałuje, że nie urodził się w normalnej rodzinie. Że musiał akurat w tak wysoko postawionej i tak bardzo kochającej kontrolę.

Wysiada z samochodu i obserwuje Doncaster z perspektywy. To miasto jest tak małe a jednocześnie tak bardzo zepsute przez pieniądze, przez ludzi, którzy kochają władze. Bogate domostwa widać nawet z odległości. I jego dom. Położony wyżej, jakby w ten sposób chciał powiedzieć, że jest ponad nimi. Harry to pieprzy. Nie o taką wolność walczył.

Jego plan złego chłopca nie zdał egzaminu, a Oxford czeka na niego otworem.

\- Co tu robisz? - Harry otwiera oczy, które nie ma pojęcia kiedy zamknął. Odwraca się do głosu, który zadał pytanie. Widzi oddalonego o jakieś pięć metrów, o zgrozo, Louisa. Wygląda podobnie jak na imprezie z tą różnicą, że ma na sobie spodenki koszykarskie i deskę przy nodze. Harry w pewnym sensie myśli, że obojętne co ten chłopak ma na sobie wygląda gorąco.

\- Myślę - odpowiada i powraca do tej czynności, zamykając oczy. Opiera się o maskę i niby przypadkowo jego koszula ukazuje jego, Harry nie należy do skromnych osób, idealnie wyrobione ciało. Otwiera jedno oko i jego kątem patrzy jakie wrażenie na Louisie to wywarło. Zamyka znowu oczy, bo wie, że udało mu się zrobić na małym, wrednym snobie wrażenie.

Louis chrząka: - Zabawne, więc jednak umiesz to robić?

\- Nie sprowokujesz mnie, laluniu - mruczy pod nosem, relaksując się przyjemnymi promieniami zachodzącego słońca.

\- Jezu, przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać? - Louis tupie nogą, a według Harry’ego to nawet zabawne. Uwielbia tego chłopaka wyprowadzać z równowagi. Idealna rozrywka.

\- Jezusem to mnie jedynie w łóżku nazywali czy to jakaś sugestia? - odwraca głowę w jego stronę, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, a kiedy widzi rumieńce na twarzy Louisa, jedynie poszerza swój uśmiech.

\- Ugh - odrywa się od maski i podchodzi do Louisa. Widzi przerażenie w jego oczach, ale kiedy ujmuje jego dłoń w swoją ten strach maleje. Cały czas patrząc się w oczy Louisa prowadzi go ku masce. Chłopak upuszcza deskę, ale nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Szatyn zostaje popchnięty na maskę Range Rovera, a Harry nad nim góruje. Louis czuje się z tym dobrze.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś piękny, kiedy jesteś zawstydzony? - Harry uśmiecha się przy policzku Louisa, który następnie lekko całuje. Czuje pod swoimi wargami jak ciało szatyna reaguje na ten gest i nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Schodzi swoimi pocałunkami na szyję i całuje po kolei wszystkie malinki jakie ostatnio pozostawił. To jak Louis jest niedoświadczony jedynie potęguje pragnienia Harry’ego ku jego osobie.

\- Nie-e, nie mówił - sapie, kiedy Harry schodzi co raz niżej i niżej.

\- Błąd, każdy powinien ci to mówić. Taki piękny, taki piękny - mruczy przy odsłoniętym kawałku skóry tuż nad linią szortów i bokserek. Chucha w tamto miejsce, a Louis zwyczajnie mu się poddaje. Unosi ręce nad swoją głowę i według Harry’ego wygląda tak idealnie. Jego drobne ciało wyciąga się, brzuch lekko się zapada a przez materiał tank topu widać żebra. Harry naprawdę ma ochotę zerwać z niego te wszystkie ubrania i kochać się z nim tutaj na wzgórzu, tutaj na masce jego samochodu.

Z letargu w jaki wprowadziło go ciało Louisa wyciąga go jego głos tak przyjemnie chrapliwy: - Robisz coś czy mnie tak zostawisz?

Harry się uśmiecha krótko: - Po raz pierwszy słyszę, żebyś mnie prosił o coś. A może dziś jest ta chwila byś sam doszedł, tu na masce mojego kurewskiego Range Rovera?

\- Nie - sapie, ruszając niespokojnie biodrami, co jakiś czas wyginając się w łuk - Zrób coś do cholery, Styles.

\- Magiczne słowo? Znasz takie? - warczy jednocześnie łapiąc odznaczającą się erekcję chłopaka. Louis krzyczy cicho, zagryzając wargę. Harry też chciałby ją przygryźć, ale to nie czas i pora na takie rzeczy. Masuje przez moment członka chłopaka przez materiał, patrząc jak chłopak zwija się przyjemności jaką mu Harry dostarcza. To naprawdę rozpustny widok.

\- Pro-oszę - sapie, wybijając się biodrami ku jego ręce. Styles się jedynie uśmiecha, kiedy w szybkim tempie ściąga szorty i bokserki. Nabrzmiały członek Louisa opada ciężko na opaloną skórę. Harry warczy nim bierze go całego do ust i zasysa. Louis szarpie się przez co Styles łapie go za biodra by go przytrzymać w miejscu. Uśmiecha się, kiedy słyszy przyspieszony oddech i dość głośne przekleństwa. Porusza swoją głową bardzo rytmicznie, a jego ręka ugniata co jakiś czas jądra. Przejeżdża językiem po całości długości członka. Louis kręci się niemiłosiernie. Ale kiedy zasysa końcówkę, chłopak unosi biodra do góry, tryskając krótko spermą w usta Stylesa. Brunet połyka wszystko i oblizuje usta, patrząc przy tym na Louisa.

\- Nadal krótko wytrzymujesz - szepcze przy kości biodrowej na której składa pocałunek.

\- Staram się - mówi słabo.

\- Cieszy mnie to bardzo, a teraz pakuj się do samochodu, zabiorę cię gdzieś - mówi, zakładając z powrotem szorty z bokserkami na chłopaka. Szatyn unosi się na łokciach, patrząc na Stylesa jak na idiotę. Harry jedynie wywraca oczami i pokazuje na miejsce pasażera. Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami bierze deskę i wsiada do czarnego samochodu Stylesa.

|CTYT|

Louis nie wie co tak naprawdę ma oznaczać jego relacja z chłopakiem, który właśnie prowadzi samochód. Z tej perspektywy wydaje się taki nierealnie idealny. Czarna koszula rozpięta odrobinę za bardzo ukazuje świetnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch z masą czarnego atramentu. Nogi są opięte przez czarne, podarte na kolanach i udach rurki, a przez te dziury przebija się jeszcze więcej tuszu. Twarz wydaje się być spokojna, ale Louis ma wrażenie, że to tylko pozory. W dolnej wardze widnieją dwa kolczyki, które czuł kiedy robił mu... Na tę myśl Louis się rumieni i odwraca wzrok.

\- Jesteś strasznie niedoświadczony, mój drogi, skoro się rumienisz, patrząc na mnie i przypominając sobie co się działo chwilę temu - uśmiecha się nadal patrząc na drogę.

\- Cóż, nie zaprzeczę, że jestem jak na swój wiek istną ciotą w sferze seksualnej - buczy.

\- Masz chociaż za sobą pierwszy raz? - parska śmiechem jego kierowca, a Louis płonie żywym ogniem.

\- Oczywiście, aż tak nie jestem zielony - oburza się.

\- Miałem na myśli ten inny pierwszy raz, laluniu - zagryza wargę, bawiąc się swoim kolczykiem, a Louis uważa to za gorące, chociaż nie powinien tak myśleć.

\- Nie jestem gejem. Mam dziewczynę - syczy.

Harry śmieje się, kręcąc głową: - Oczywiście, oczywiście.

*

\- Gdzie mnie właściwie zabierasz? - wyglądając przez okno, widząc obskurne domy, dzieci w podartych ubraniach bawiące się starą piłką do nogi.

Harry parkuje samochód w miarę na uboczu drogi i każe mu wysiąść. Kiedy oboje to robią do Harry’ego momentalnie podbiega trójka chłopców około ośmioletnich, może trochę starszych. Louis nie wie, nie zna się na tym. Harry kuca by być chociaż trochę podobnym wzrostem do nich, a Louis uważa to za urocze: - Witaj w West Donny, przyznaj, nigdy tu nie byłeś.

Louis kręci głową. West Donny to prawie jak slamsy. Najgorsze rodziny, najbiedniejsi ludzie, generalnie - rynsztok. Louisowi robi się niedobrze, kiedy widzi ten wszechogarniający bałagan, smród oraz biedę, która niemal trzeszczy i świszczy mu w uszach.

\- Poznajcie mojego przyjaciela - mówi Harry, a Louis ma wrażenie, że jego serce zabiło dwa razy szybciej na słowo przyjaciel - To Louis. Idźcie się przywitać.

Dwójka z trójki podbiega do niego wyciągając ku jego osobie lekko zabrudzone dłonie. Louis czuje jak jego serce rośnie na widok tych chłopców. Był kiedyś przecież identyczny. Też kochał kopać piłkę i bawić się w różne gry. Tylko zawsze odbywało się to w ogrodach czy parkach, a nie na piaszczystej bądź asfaltowej drodze: - Jestem Sammy, a to Colin.

\- Hej, umiem się sam przedstawić. Jestem Colin. - Louis podaje im swoją rękę czując jak mali chłopcy potrząsają nią lekko i obdarowują go szczerym uśmiechem. Louis ma wrażenie, że te dzieci są bardziej szczęśliwe niż on sam kiedykolwiek był. Dzieci odbiegają w stronę grupki, która gra w coś na wzór piłki nożnej. Szatyn rusza się ze swojego miejsca do wciąż kucającego Stylesa, swoją drogą genialny ma wtedy tyłek, i trzeciego chłopca, który nie podszedł wraz z Samem oraz Colinem.

\- Cześć, a ty jak masz na imię? - schyla się do chłopca, który ma jasne loczki okalające jego chudziutką twarz i śliczne zielone oczy.

\- Jestem Tony - mruczy, przyglądając się Louisowi co go lekko peszy - Jesteś tak samo piękny jak mówił Harry - szepcze i odbiega od nich. Harry wstaje z kucek, a Louis się prostuje, oczekując wyjaśnień, ale kiedy widzi zaciętą twarz Stylesa, wie, że ich nie dostanie.

\- Po co mnie tu zabrałeś?

Ruszają w głąb West Donny, przyglądając się dzieciom i dorosłym, którzy bacznie obserwują ich dwójkę, która kompletnie nie pasuje do nich: - Żebyś zobaczył, że my żyjemy ponad stan, a oni muszą liczyć każdy funt by przypadkiem nie zbrakło im i starczyło do pierwszego.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem.

\- Po prostu my jako ludzie bogaci nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z tego, że w naszym idealnym Doncaster są też takie dzieci, rodziny. Ty chodzisz do Amber Hills - mówi, zatrzymując się i obserwując jego twarz - i nie jesteś tego świadom, nie spotykasz tych ludzi. Ja chodząc do publicznej szkoły widzę to. Dzieci, które chodzą w ubraniach po innych czy po starszym rodzeństwie. Chciałem ci jedynie uświadomić jak bardzo ludzie twojego pokroju mają w dupie co się dzieje poza ich wzrokiem - warczy.

\- Hej, nie mam wszystkiego w dupie - oburza się.

Harry jedynie kręci głową, wracając do samochodu: - Gdyby nie ja nigdy byś się tu nie wybrał, ba nigdy byś o tych dzieciach nie pomyślał. Pal licho tych starszych, ale te dzieci - mówi, a Louis sądzi, że się przewidział, widząc gest ocierania policzka - Te dzieci nikomu nie zawiniły, a taki los dostały. Po prostu trzeba myśleć nie tylko o sobie, ale też i o innych.

\- Taki z ciebie Robin Hood?

\- Jestem po prostu dobrym człowiekiem. Otoczka to nie wszystko, Louis, i nigdy nie wiesz jak blisko jest śmierć, ból, miłość. Naprawdę, jest bliżej niż myślisz - mówi, otwierając drzwi od swojego czarnego Range. Jeszcze krzyczy do chłopców, że wróci w przyszłym tygodniu i zagrają razem w piłkę. Otrzymuje jedynie radosny okrzyk.

A Louis ma wrażenie, że ujrzał inną stronę tego chłopaka i wydaje mu się idealna.

|CTYT|

Niall czuł się naprawdę dziwnie przez ostatnie dni. Od sytuacji w parku i tego jak się odważył, i pocałował prawdopodobnie najgorętszego chłopaka w szkole minęło trzy dni. Na każdej przerwie kiedy spotykał Zayna widział jak ten się wściekle rumieni i macha do niego. A Niall?

On naprawdę nie wiedział jak ma się do tego wszystkie ustosunkować. Niezmiernie się cieszył oczywiście z takiego obrotu spraw. Pocałował go, do cholery, pocałował. Tak bardzo żałował tego, że wtedy ten krzyk, jak się potem okazało Eleanor, przerwał im tę bardzo intymny moment. Chociaż nie wie czy przypadkiem nie wyszło mu to na dobre. Wtedy Zayn zainicjował, ryzykował, bo nie mógł wiedzieć, że Niall marzył o tym od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył go na szkolnym korytarzu jako zwykły pierwszak. A teraz spełniają się jego najskrytsze marzenia.

Życie czasami potrafi zaskoczyć.

Teraz siedzi na podłodze szkolnego korytarza ze zgiętymi nogami w kolanach oraz z jakimś zamkniętym podręcznikiem na nich. Właśnie składa któryś z kolei samolocik. To nie tak, że zapomniał o nich. O tym co jest dla ciebie ważne tak szybko się nie zapomina. Nawet jeśli wydaje się dla wszystkich wokół to niczym istotnym. Niemal dostaje zawału kiedy czuje jak ktoś gwałtowanie siada przy nim. Kiedy patrzy w bok i widzi te brązowe oczy wie, że wszystko jest okej. Że to nie jest żaden szkolny gbur, który zaraz będzie się na nim wyżywał. Nie. To jest Zayn, to jego siła. Ktoś dla którego mógłby wstawać każdego dnia bez marudzenia, że życie jest beznadziejne. To Zayn i nic tego nie zmieni.

Mimo, że nic nie jest oficjalne. Pocałowali się tylko raz i nigdy potem o tym nie rozmawiali, Niall czuje jakby wszystko było już poziom wyżej i ma wrażenie, że lata. Że to co się między nimi tworzy to pewnego rodzaju hel. Dzięki niemu lata ponad wszystkim mimo, że stoi na ziemi. Jemu nie trzeba wiele, ma duszę romantyka i naprawdę jeden drobny gest powoduje, że mógłby nie spać przez kolejne dwa dni i czułby się świetnie. Bo wystarczy, że spojrzy na tego chłopaka i wszystko wydaje się lepsze.

Tak, prawdopodobnie brzmi jak zakochana nastolatka, ale hej, jest nią. Tylko w formie męskiej.

\- Hej - słyszy ten przyjemny dla jego ucha głos i zdusza w sobie jęk. Czasami ma wrażenie, że Zayn nie wie jak wiele on robi przez te wszystkie niepozorne gesty. Takie nic a Niall ma prawie zawał.

Uśmiecha się do niego, poprawiając skrzydło samolociku: - Cześć, nie powinieneś pracować nad nowym numerem?

\- Jeszcze nie czas na to poza tym główną atrakcją będzie bal wiosenny, który jak na razie przed nami, więc nie mam co robić. A sensacji nie chce mi się szukać na razie - mówi spokojnie, ale Niall wie, że gdzieś tak w środku tylko czeka na znak jego część, która kocha szukać nowych tematów do gazetki. Jest w tym świetny, tak sądzi Niall.

\- Kochasz to - mówi pewnie Niall, ale bardziej jakby to kierował do samolocików niż do Mulata obok.

\- Kocham co?

Niall kręci głową, uśmiechając się przy tym: - Kochasz być redaktorem, szukać sensacji, pisać artykuły. I tylko na dziennikarstwie możesz się spełnić, tak sądzę.

Zayn patrzy na niego takim wzrokiem jakiego nigdy u żadnego człowieka nie widział. Przybliża się do niego i składa szybki pocałunek na jego ustach. Niall ledwo rejestruje jego dłonie na swoich policzkach i usta na swoich wargach. Nim zdąży na dobre zamknąć oczy i oddać pocałunek, nacisk drugiej osoby znika i znowu są od siebie oddaleni tak jak przedtem. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Zayn uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej niż to miało miejsce jeszcze parę sekund temu. To uświadamia Nialla, że to wszystko miało miejsce i jeszcze doszczętnie nie zwariował.

A do tego jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu było mu bardzo blisko.

\- Ty mnie...

Zayn uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, a Niall naprawdę nie wie jak to jest możliwe: - Tak, czemu to cię dziwi?

\- Jesteśmy w szkole przecież, ludzie mogą zobaczyć. Ty masz pozycje, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, szkolnej gwiazdy, a ja? Ot zwykły szary człowiek z dziwnymi maniami - szepcze, a jego pewność siebie znika gdzieś w oparach nieśmiałości i beznadziejnego uczucia, kiedy dociera do niego tak naprawdę, że to co powiedział to cholerna prawda.

Ich światy to dwa różne światy.

\- Nie dbam o to. Poza tym ty teraz należysz do naszego kręgu. Spędzasz z nami lunche, przerwy, chodzimy razem na imprezy - próbuje jakoś tłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację.

Niall kręci głową, składając samolocik: - Ale zawsze będę dziwakiem z papierowymi samolocikami - prycha.

\- Nie jesteś dziwakiem!

\- Ty mi to mów, a ja tobie, ale i tak połowa szkoły, jak nie więcej, uważa mnie za niego, tego nie przeskoczysz - mówi, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ma wrażenie, że Zayn nie chce wierzyć, że to prawda. A Niall jest poniekąd realistą i zdaje sobie cholerną sprawę, że nic tego nie zmieni.

Zayn wzdycha: - Po co to robisz? - pyta Mulat, biorąc jeden z papierowych samolocików.

\- Jedni się tną, inni piją i ćpają. Ja robię samolociki. - Nie mówi nic więcej, a Malik nie drąży tematu. Wstaje gwałtownie i nie patrząc na to co jego towarzysz o tym sądzi idzie w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Mówi sam do siebie, żeby nie zaczął płakać. Wiedział, że kiedyś chłopak zapyta, ale nie sądził, że będzie to stanie się tak szybko i że tak go dotknie. Rzeczą ludzką jest ciekawość, ale nadal to było zaskoczenie.

Czuje szarpnięcie za łokieć i nim się orientuję co się dzieje jego wszystkie samolociki lądują na podłodze wraz z podręcznikami. Stoi naprzeciw chłopaka, który tak cholernie szybko i gwałtownie wdarł się do jego życia. Słyszy gdzieś wokół siebie śmiechy ludzi, którzy znowu mają pośmiewisko z chłopaka, który jest ogromną niezdarą. Ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. Wszystko co ją skupia to zdeterminowana twarz Malika, który przygląda mu się z czymś dziwnym na twarzy.

\- Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj - mruczy i łączy gwałtowanie ich wargi. Jego ciało zostaje brutalnie niemal przyciśnięte do ściany, a ręce zaciskają się na włosach. W tym pocałunku jest tyle sprzecznych uczuć. Jednocześnie coś na wzór miłości, Niall sobie pluje w brodę w tym momencie, zawodu, bólu. Ale usta Zayna nadal są tak cholernie dobre i nie zamieniłby ich na żadne inne. Wszystko w nich jest idealne. Kiedy przejeżdża językiem po dolnej wardze Zayna, a ten otwiera lekko je, automatycznie zaczyna pogłębiać ich zbliżenie. Słyszy gdzieś tam obok siebie pogwizdy, chamskie odzywki, ale kiedy jest obok niego Zayn, nie ma nikogo kogo by się bał.

\- Nigdy nie zostawię - mruczy, kiedy ich pocałunek dobiega końca, a patrzenie na niewinnie uśmiechniętego Zayna to dla niego jak poranek i wieczór jednocześnie.

|CTYT|

Zayn leży na łóżku Louisa i sądzi, że woli je od swojego. Jest przyjemnie miękkie, duże i stworzone do wylegiwania się. Tak, zdecydowanie Zayn je kocha: - Muszę o tym powiedzieć, bo nie wytrzymam!

Louis podskakuje na swojej części łóżka, patrząc na przyjaciela z przerażeniem: - Nie krzycz, informacja tak na przyszłość! No ale co to za rzecz o której musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć. Słucham ja ciebie.

\- Chybasięzakochuje - mruczy w poduszkę i ma świadomość, że Louis go nie zrozumiał, a kiedy słyszy pytanie z jego strony, żeby powtórzył, czuje się źle. Jakby miał się pochorować. - Chyba się zakochuję.

\- Woah, kolego, a co z twoją opinią samowystarczalnej suki? - śmieje się, a kiedy dostaje poduszką w twarz, momentalnie przestaje - Atakujesz mnie własną poduszką?!

\- Bo się ze mnie śmiejesz, idioto. Ja ci tutaj z sercem na widelcu, a ty mnie wyśmiewasz. Nie wiem co mam robić.

Twarz Louisa łagodnieje: - Zakochujesz się w Niallu, prawda? To piękne, Zee, naprawdę. Tylko musisz się dać porwać temu. Nie myśl, czuj po prostu. Niech to uczucie cię poniesie i sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy - mówi, poprawiając swoje okulary - Ta miłość zostawi w tobie trwały ślad, będzie jarzyć się w ciemności.*

\- Naprawdę dajesz mi rady, cytując Taylor Swift? - patrzy się na niego jak na idiotę. Naprawdę ma wrażenie, że Louis oszalał.

\- Kiedy to jest świetny moment by zacytować This Love! Nie znasz się, nie doceniasz moich starań!

Zayn patrzy się na niego z politowaniem: - Oczywiście, że doceniam, Tommo. Myślisz, że warto zaryzykować?

Louis jedynie potakuje i posyła mu krótki uśmiech, ale pełen dobrych fluidów: - A u ciebie jak się układa?

\- Co masz na myśli? - piszczy i cały się spina przez co Zayn patrzy się na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Co tam u księżniczki lodu... Albo u pana Stylesa. - Zayn mówi to specjalnie, chce zobaczyć jak Louis się zachowa na wzmiankę o przystojnym i niegrzecznym chłopcu z St. Ives.

\- U Eleanor wszystko świetnie, ma tyle na głowie. A u Stylesa to nie wiem, skąd mam wiedzieć przecież się nie widujemy, a on wcale mnie nie męczy seksualnie - mówi i chowa głowę między kolanami. Zayn przysuwa się do niego, głaszcząc go po głowie.

\- Podoba ci się - mówi lekko, a kiedy słyszy warknięcie z dołu, dodaje - Podoba, nie mówię, że już się zakochujesz. Jest dla ciebie po prostu czymś nowym, a twoje ciało potrzebuje uwagi, sam o tym bardzo dobrze wiesz.

Louis mamrocze coś do siebie, a Zayn kontynuuje: - To nie jest złe. To jest inne, ale nie złe.

\- Nie jestem gejem, do cholery - warczy - Mam cholerną dziewczynę, nie jestem gejem.

Zayn jedynie kręci głową: - Może tak uważa twoja głowa, ale twoje ciało nie. Buntuje się, może kiedyś to pojmiesz, Lou. Ale mimo wszystko jestem z tobą. Musisz po prostu przestać się bać.

Siedzi tak jeszcze długo z załamanym Louisem, zwiniętym w kłębek obok niego i z własnymi myślami odnośnie tego co tak naprawdę czuje.

I myśli, że już wie.

* sprafrazowany tekst piosenki Taylor This Love.

 

            *

     Niall nie śpi ostatnio za dobrze. Budzi się w nocy zalany przez pot i ma wrażenie, że krzyczy przez sen. Jego nocne koszmary miały kiedyś podobne objawy, ale minęły z pewnym okresem czasu. Był0 dobrze, mógł normalnie przespać całą noc bez żadnych ekscesów, nie chodził do szkoły z podkrążonymi oczami. Było naprawdę dobrze. Do nocy w zeszły czwartek. Wszystko się zaczęło ponownie. Okropne zjawy senne nie dawały mu wytchnienia. Po całej nocy kiedy bał się zasnąć chociaż na moment czuł się beznadziejnie słaby i wyglądał jak duch. Nie pokazywał się matce, żeby się nie martwiła, więc wychodził wcześnie, zanim wstała by uniknąć zbędnych pytań. Robił tak niezmiennie przez sześć dni. Z dnia na dzień wyglądał gorzej i gorzej. Brak snu odcisnął na nim piętno. Worki pod oczami są dużo bardziej widoczne. Zayn każdego dnia podchodził do niego, zagarniając do uścisku, a ten jedynie zbywał go kilkoma słowami i zostawiał na korytarzu bez konkretnej odpowiedzi.

　　Widział, oczywiście, że widział te smutne brązowe oczy, ale ignorował to.

　　Niall aż do teraz nie był przez nikogo zauważany. No chyba, że byli to szkolni mięśniacy, którzy mieli zamiar jakoś wyszukanie uprzykrzyć mu życie. A teraz kiedy ma Zayna do którego może pójść i zwyczajnie wtulić się w jego niewiele wyższe ciało, ucieka. Nie chce by Zayn poznał jego demony przeszłości, które teraz nawracają i powodują, że jego życie zaczyna przypominać bezsenny koszmar. On zwyczajnie nie chce litości ani pustych słów, które będą go zapewniać, że wszystko będzie dobrze i, że przyszłość będzie lepsza niż przeszłość.

　　Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek na jego ostatnią lekcje, przełyka głośno ślinę. Jest to tego dnia jedyna lekcja jaką ma z Zaynem i czuje, że chłopak będzie chciał się z nim porozumieć, spytać o co chodzi, a Horan tego nie chce. W tym momencie jedyne czego pragnie to najzwyczajniej na świecie mieć święty spokój. Przeżyć te czterdzieści pięć minut we względnym spokoju i potem jak najszybciej wyjść z tej szkoły i zacząć jak najszybciej weekend. Profesor Danford zaczyna swoim wolnym, nudnym głosem swoją prelekcje, a kiedy Niall sądzi, że to już ten moment, żeby zwyczajnie pójść spać, dostaje kulką w tył głowy. Mimowolnie się odwraca a kiedy widzi łagodną twarz Zayna, która wręcz krzyczy, żeby jej powiedzieć co się dzieje, Niall ma łzy w oczach.

　　Nie chce. Po prostu nie chce. To za dużo, za dużo myśli, za dużo zdarzeń, za dużo przeszłości w jednym momencie jego życia. On tak nie chce. On pragnie jedynie spokoju. Cholernego spokoju. A kiedy na jego stoliku ląduje samolocik z prostym Proszę zwyczajnie nie wytrzymuje. Po jego policzkach lecą pierwsze łzy, a kiedy potem słyszy śmiech i głośne Horan beczy oraz próbujący zapanować nad sytuacją profesor, Niall nie wytrzymuje. Gwałtownie wstaje, odsuwając tak samo krzesło przez co Courtney, która siedzi za nim o mały włos nie straciłaby zębów. Zabiera szybko swoje rzeczy i nie patrząc ani na historyka ani na ludzi, ani na Zayna, wybiega z klasy. Łzy, które skutecznie utrudniają mu poruszanie się w kierunku wyjścia, nie chcą przestać lecieć. Ta cała kumulacja emocji, to wszystko, tego wszystkiego jest już za dużo. Prawie ląduje na podłodze, ale jakimś cudem nadal biegnie prosto. Chce po prostu wyjść stąd i poczuć się wolnym. Biegnie, popychając drzwi gwałtownie.

　　- Chłopcze, zaraz będzie padać! - słyszy głos portiera, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi. Biegnie przez dziedziniec. Nie chce tu być. Chce najzwyczajniej w świecie opuścić mury Amber Hills i móc w końcu oddychać. Kiedy jest przy bramie słyszy krzyk, odwraca głowę i w tym momencie to się dzieje. Z nieba zaczyna lać się woda jakby ktoś postanowił nagle wypuścić cały zbiornik retencyjny na nich. Nie wie czy to przez deszcz czy przez łzy już nic nie widzi. Ale nie rozumie też sam siebie. Czemu tutaj stoi, czemu przygląda się jak ten chłopak idzie w jego kierunku. Czemu nie ucieka, przecież jeszcze przed sekundą był na tyle zdeterminowany, żeby wręcz zakopać się pięć metrów pod ziemią tylko po to, żeby nikt go nie znalazł.

　　- Co ty wyrabiasz?! - krzyczy będąc metr od niego i Niall widzi, że Zayn jest mocno zdenerwowany. Po raz pierwszy widzi tego tak spokojnego chłopaka tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Blondyn nie wie czy ma się bać czy nie. Nic w tym momencie nie wie. Ma totalną pustkę w głowie. - No mów, do cholery!

　　- Nie powiem ci nic dopóki będziesz się na mnie wydzierał - krzyczy zapłakanym głosem, a Zayn łapie go za ramiona przyciągając do siebie. Jego ciałem wstrząsają spazmy spowodowane płaczem. Horan wie, że powinien się wyrwać z jego objęć i uciec daleko, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Ale nie potrafi. Ramiona Zayna są ciepłe, chociaż już powoli mokre, są bezpieczne i pełne nieopisanej troski. Niall jeszcze bardziej chce płakać, bo nie może do niego dotrzeć, że to co się dzieje, to, że jest trzymany przez tego chłopaka, kiedy walczy z załamaniem nerwowym jest prawdziwe.

　　- Niall, kochanie, cicho, już cicho. Co się dzieje, kochanie, powiedz mi, powiedz, błagam - szlocha w jego szyję, a Horan nie wie co ma robić. Jest tak cholernie rozdarty. To wszystko co się dzieje, dzieje się zbyt szybko. Zbyt szybko jego ciało reaguje w taki a nie inny sposób, to nie tak powinno być. Ten chłopak nie powinien w ogóle się nim interesować. On jest tak niepasujący do jego życia. Niall nie może mu pozwolić na wejście do niego. Nie może, nie może, nie może.

　　Odpycha go od siebie i patrzy spod mokrej grzywki. Wszystko nagle wydaje się takie obce, oczy Zayna stają się puste, a warga niebezpiecznie drga. Niall chce uciec jak najdalej. Tam gdzie te smutne oczy go nie dojrzą: - Nie, nie, nie, nie. Po prostu nie.

　　Ucieka. O mały włos nie wywraca się i nie wpada w wielką kałużę. Nie powinien widzieć tego jak Zayn upada na kolana, łapiąc się za głowę. Nie powinien aczkolwiek to widzi i chce wrócić, i go przytulić i powiedzieć, że on nie chciał. Że wszystko mu powie tylko niech tak się nie zachowuje. Ale tego nie robi. Biegnie w stronę domu, modląc się, żeby ten dzień się skończył i nigdy nie powtórzył.

　　|CTYT|

　　- Zayn - słyszy przez słuchawkę uspokajający głos Louisa - Nie denerwuj się, Niall to duży chłopiec, poradzi sobie.

　　Malik fuka do słuchawki, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy: - Nie rozumiesz, Lou, on nie zachowuje się tak jak zwykle. Coś go dręczy i boli, a mnie szlag trafia, że nie wiem co mu jest i jak mu pomóc. To tak jakby coś się Harry’emu działo, też byś wariował.

　　- Ugh, chciałeś powiedzieć, gdyby działo się coś Eleanor - mruczy.

　　- Nie i dobrze wiesz o co chodzi, Tommo. Ciągniecie to od prawie miesiąca. A twój związek z Eleanor to prehistoria, której się nie możesz pozbyć.

　　- Przecież jej nie oddam do skansenu - warczy do słuchawki.

　　Zayn się śmieje krótko: - Ale w końcu będziesz musiał coś zrobić, nie jesteś z tych co grają na dwa fronty, a swoją drogą kogo zabierasz na bal wiosenny?

　　- Czemu zadajesz głupie pytania? To chyba oczywiste, że...

　　Zayn nie daje mu skończyć: - Że Harry’ego. Też sądzę, że to dobry wybór.

　　- NIE! Nie, nie, nie! Nie zabiorę go.

　　- Ale chciałbyś - śmieje się do słuchawki.

　　- Bredzisz, przez humorki twojego Nialla bredzisz, Zayn.

　　Zayn klnie pod nosem: - Ale nadal nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Ucieka ode mnie, Louis. To boli. Cholernie boli.

　　- To nie wiem, może zmuś go do rozmowy. Zayn, błagam, zrób cokolwiek - mruczy do słuchawki. Zayn jedynie warczy pożegnanie i rzuca słuchawką. Louisowi jest prosto mówić takie rzeczy. Sam nie jest lepszy w tym jak się zachowuje w stosunku do Harry’ego i Eleanor.

　　Zrywa się z miejsca, zbiega po schodach niemal potrącając swoją matkę, która coś do niego krzyczy, ale on wydaje się być w amoku kiedy łapie za kluczyki do swojego Mercedesa i wbiega do garażu. Musi się dowiedzieć co jest nie tak z tym chłopakiem bo zwariuje.

　　|CTYT|

　　Niall o mały włos nie dostaje zawału kiedy w pustym domu rozlega się dźwięk dzwonka. Wygrzebuje się spod sterty zdjęć, poduszek i koców by powolnym krokiem zejść po marmurowych schodach. Ma nadzieję, że nim dojdzie do drzwi to natręt sobie pójdzie. Ale kiedy jest pięć metrów od wejścia i znowu słyszy dzwonek, wzdycha marnie.

　　Chciałby, żeby to był listonosz.

　　Ale kiedy otwiera drzwi i zostaje przygwożdżony do ściany a jego usta są zamknięte przez inne, wie, że to nie jest żaden listonosz. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy zaczyna płakać. Kiedy jego oczy zaczynają być jednym, wielkim jeziorem łez. Wplątuje palce w ciemne kosmyki i przyciąga go bliżej. W jego głowie biją się dwie sprzeczne myśli. Jedna, która wręcz wrzeszczy, żeby zwyczajnie go wywalił przez drzwi i powiedział na odchodne spierdalaj a druga to taka, żeby błagał go o zostanie. Kiedy Zayn się oddala, Niall nie chce, żeby to robił. Chce by był nadal blisko, by mógł go poczuć. Chce tego tak cholernie bardzo.

　　- Niall - szepcze błagalnie.

　　- Wiem, wiem. To wszystko jest - pauzuje, całując bruneta krótko w usta - trudne. Tak cholernie trudne.

　　- Powiedz mi, powiedz mi Ni. Jestem tu dla ciebie - szepcze, gładząc policzek blondyna. Horan chce mu uwierzyć, tak bardzo chce mu uwierzyć.

　　- Uciekniesz tak jak inni, ale to co wziąłeś to twoje, więc chodź - odpycha się od ściany i idzie w kierunku schodów. Nie musi się odwracać żeby wiedzieć, że Zayn idzie za nim. On po prostu to wie i to w pewnym sensie jest dobre. To poczucie, że jednak kogoś obchodzisz. Chociaż przez tę jedną chwilę, przez ten jeden moment nim ta druga osoba pozna sekret.

　　Kiedy są u szczytu schodów, Niall się waha. To ostatni moment, żeby powiedzieć Zaynowi spierdalaj. I naprawdę chce mu to powiedzieć. Bo on nie potrzebuje łaski z jego strony. Ale potem przypomina mu się mina Malika z jaką obserwował go przez ostatnie dni i wie, że należą mu się wyjaśnienia. Nawet jeśli przez to wszystko potem zostanie sam, bo Zayn stwierdzi, że nie ma co marnować czasu na taką osobę jaką jest Niall.

　　Ta myśl boli gdzieś głęboko w nim.

　　- Gotowy? - szepcze niemalże do siebie, a kiedy czuje ciepłą dłoń na swoich łopatkach, wie, że musi to zrobić. Pcha dębowe drzwi a ich oczom ukazuje się jeden, wielki bałagan powstały z poduszek, koców, albumów, rozrzuconych zdjęć, kilogramów chusteczek oraz milionem samolocików. Zayn ma wrażenie, że cały ten pokój jest przesiąknięty wspomnieniami, które niemal da się poczuć. - To mój świat.

　　- Co te wszystkie rzeczy mają oznaczać? O co chodzi, powiedz mi, Niall - szepcze.

　　Niall parska śmiechem i kręci głową: - Historia pewnie jakich wiele w dramatach dla głupich nastolatek albo przewrażliwionych kur domowych. Umiera dziecko, nic nie winne dziecko a jego starszy brat się o tę śmierć obwinia. Takie typo-owe, pra-awda? - Ostatnich słów nie mówi tonem, który jest przesiąknięty jadem. To urywany szloch i ukrywanie nosa oraz oczu w za długim rękawie bluzy. To spazmy, które ogarniają jego ciało. Po chwili po pokoju rozciąga się ogromny ryk i zawodzenie. Niall upada na kolana, biorąc kawałek kartki i tworzy z niego mały samolocik. Jak jeden z wielu jaki znajduje się na podłodze.

　　Zayn niewiele rozumie.

　　- Ale...jak to miałeś brata?

　　- Miał na imię Ed. Mały Eddy, który na ten bardzo zły świat patrzył tymi swoimi niewinnymi niebieskimi oczami. Był taki radosny, wszędzie było go pełno i to prawdopodobnie był jego błąd. Był wtedy też i tam - pociąga nosem.

　　- Gdzie i co ty masz z tym wspólnego, do cholery? - Zayn prawie płacze.

　　Niall podnosi na niego swój zapłakany wzrok i Zayn sądzi, że to najgorszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek było mu oglądać: - To był koniec wiosny, wyjątkowo upalnej wiosny. Kochał robić te oto samolociki i bawić się nimi na łące, niedaleko naszego domu w Irlandii. Miałem go pilnować, ale ja głupi zasnąłem na słońcu i nie patrzyłem co robi. Uwierz mi, że schodząca skóra jest niczym w porównaniu do krzyku matki, która znajduje swoje martwe dziecko w studni. - Głos mu się załamuje, a oczy ponownie wypełniają się łzami. - Gdybym nie zasnął, on by żył, moja matka nie musiałaby chodzić na terapie a ojciec nie popadłby w nałóg jakim jest pracoholizm, żeby zapomnieć o stracie dziecka. A ja? Mnie traktowali i traktują jak powietrze. Nie ma ich dla mnie. Szczególnie teraz kiedy zbliża się ósma rocznica śmierci Eda - szepcze, trzymając swoje kolana i kołysząc się w przód i w tył. Nawet nie wie kiedy podchodzi do niego Zayn i zagarnia go w swoje ramiona. Siedzą tak nie wiadomo ile. Niall co jakiś czas zaczyna ponownie płakać, a Malik na to jedynie gładzi jego głowę w uspakajającym geście.

　　- To nie twoja wina, Ni, nie twoja - szepcze mu do ucha.

　　- Gdybym nie zasnął, gdybym nie... - Nie kończy zdania, gdyż usta Malika mu w tym skutecznie przeszkadzają. I Niall jest zaskoczony, że ten chłopak nadal tu jest i nie uciekł. Przecież jest mordercą, jest bratobójcą. A on nadal tu jest i całuje go, i przytula, i pociesza. I to jest niezwykłe i przez to serce Nialla rośnie.

　　- Cicho, nie myśl o tym - szepcze w jego usta - Może to nie jest najlepszy moment, ale czy - pauzuje na chwilę - pójdziesz ze mną na wiosenny bal?

　　Niall momentalnie przestaje płakać i odpycha od siebie Zayna: - Ja ci mówię historię mojego życia, mojego załamania, a ty pytasz mnie o tak przyziemne rzeczy, Malik - dyszy jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu - Ale tak, cholernie tak. Pójdę tam z tobą, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy obiecasz coś.

　　- Co tylko chcesz, Ni, co tylko chcesz.

　　- Nigdy mnie nie zostawisz i będziesz ze mną zawsze - mówi - Co jest równoznaczne z tym, że proszę cię o chodzenie.

　　Zayn nie odpowiada. Jedynie przewraca ich obu by go gwałtownie pocałować. Żadne z nich nie myślało, że tak to się skończy.

 

            *

            Louis jest chory. Jego małe, drobne ciałko jest zakopane pod grubą kołdrą oraz kującym kocem. Obok jego wielkiego łóżka walają się piętra zużytych chusteczek, opakowań po lekach oraz kilkanaście kartek, góry książek. On sam siedzi na środku z kocem na głowie a przed nim leży rozpostarta książka od historii. Próbuje się nauczyć nowego tematu z zimnej wojny pomiędzy Związkiem Radzieckim a Stanami Zjednoczonymi i czuje jak powoli literki wirują mu przed oczami. Wyrazy zamieniają swoje miejsca przez co chłopak czuje się jeszcze głupszy niż był przed momentem. Zdecydowanie uczenie się z gorączką dobijającą do trzydziestu ośmiu stopni jest pewnego rodzaju krokiem masochistycznym.

　　- Louis - słyszy głos matki w drzwiach, więc poprawia swoje okulary by mu kompletnie nie zjechały z nosa i patrzy na nią wyczekująco - Dzwoniłam do twojej szkoły i powiedziałam, że nie pojawisz się do końca tygodnia w niej.

　　- Mamo! Mam test z historii pojutrze i egzamin ustny z literatury. Ja muszę być na tych lekcjach - krzyczy na tyle na ile pozwala mu jego chore gardło. Kiedy to robi czuj jak jego migdałki bolą - Od tego zależy czy dostanę się na wymarzone studia, mamo!

　　- Powiedziałam. Ustaliłam również z dyrektorem, że prześlesz referaty na minimum dziesięć stron papieru podaniowego z tych tematów. Tak nauczyciele sprawdzą twoją wiedzę - mówi tak spokojnie to wszystko, że w Louisie się gotuje. Nie dość, że musi siedzieć cały dzień w łóżku, albo na sofie przed telewizorem w salonie otoczony przez służbę to jeszcze dochodzi do niego fakt, że będzie tak jeszcze przez najbliższe pięć dni, włączając w to weekend.

　　Louis prycha, zatrzaskując podręcznik: - Super, po prostu bosko.

　　- Boo to dla twojego dobra. Lepiej być nieobecnym teraz niż potem nie móc iść na egzaminy końcowe - mówi matka nim wychodzi, zatrzaskując lekko drzwi. Louis opada na poduszki z żałosnym westchnięciem. Jednak po kilku sekundach drzwi ponownie się otwierają tym razem z wielkim hukiem a do pokoju wbiega mniejsza wersja Louisa, uciekająca prawdopodobnie za jedną z sióstr.

　　- Boo, ona mnie znowu goni z lokówką - wgramala się na wielkie łóżko Louisa, wtulając się w brata. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest dla młodszego taką ostoją. Louis naprawdę to kocha. Brat się chowa tak, że go nie widać dokładnie w sekundzie w której w drzwiach pojawia się sprawczyni całego zamieszania - Lola. Dziewczynka młodsza od chłopaka o dwa i pół roku stoi we framudze i rozgląda się po pokoju. Kiedy widzi jedynie chorego, starszego brata, wzdycha i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. Po odczekaniu stosownego czasu, chłopak wystawia nos ponad pagórek z koców. - Dzięki bracie. Teraz przynajmniej mam na jakieś pół godziny spokoju zanim znowu nie postanowi mi coś zrobić.

　　- Mordo, masz już czternaście lat, musisz jej się w końcu przestać bać - tarmosi włosy brata tak, że przypominają teraz jego własny nieład na głowie.

　　Chłopak wzdycha: - Łatwo ci mówić, Boo.

　　- Ernie! Doskonale wiesz, że wiem co znaczy mieć młodsze siostry. Lottie i Fizzy były równie wredne co Lola - śmieje się do brata - Ale ty tego nie wiesz, bo dla nich zawsze byłeś kochanym, młodszym braciszkiem.

　　- Dobrze wiedzieć, Boo. Podobno jesteś chory - mówi Ernest, podnosząc paczkę chusteczek.

　　- Jak widać, mordo. Wariuję tutaj - wzdycha.

　　Chłopak przyciska się szczelnie do brata, a Louis naprawdę kocha te momenty. Ten chłopak jest tak podobny do niego kiedy był w jego wieku, że to aż boli i naprawdę kocha to, że jest tutaj z nim: - Jedziemy do restauracji i do kina, szkoda, że nie pojedziesz z nami - mruczy w szyję Louisa.

　　- Jestem zakopany w nauce, egzaminy się zbliżają, więc nawet jakbym był zdrowy to bym nie pojechał - mówi do brata, kiedy ten się od niego odkleja. Patrzy na niego tymi ufnymi niebieskimi oczami i Louis myśli, że kocha tego chłopca jeszcze bardziej. Ma tak cudowny charakter, odrobinę inny od Louisa, ale nadal dobry i kochany. Chłopak wspina się trochę by pocałować brata w policzek i ucieka od niego, uprzednio ostrożnie patrząc czy siostra nie czai się za rogiem.

　　Louis uwielbia swojego młodszego brata.

　　Zrobiłby wszystko dla młodego.

　　|CTYT|

　　Słyszy jak rodzice wyjeżdżają i nagle w domu panuje wielki spokój. Mimo wielkiego metrażu w tym miejscu wszystko dokładnie słychać. Każdy pisk czy wrzask młodszych sióstr. A teraz otacza go błoga cisza. Schodzi po ogromnych schodach na dół w celu zrobienia sobie popcornu i obejrzenia jakiejś dennej komedii. Kiedy przekąska jest gotowa, zabiera jeszcze paczkę chipsów ze spiżarni oraz butelkę soku z pomarańczy. Bardzo zdrowo, Tomlinson, myśli. Wspina się po schodach, dziękując matce, że dziś służba ma wolne. Może robić wszystko nie zważając na to czy ktoś jest czy go nie ma. Zostawia prowiant na łóżku i kieruje się do garderoby wielkości jego pokoju. Wybiera czarny tank top z wielkimi wycięciami oraz z napisem Sorry, love, but i don’t rly care oraz jasne bokserki od Tommy’ego. Po wybraniu niby piżamowego zestawu udaje się do łazienki by się przebrać. Wraca do pokoju, włącza jakąś komedie z tych nagranych na dysk. Film jest tak niemiłosiernie nudny, że większość czasu spędza na bawieniu się swoim telefonem.

　　Kiedy ma zamiar już wyłączyć film, słyszy stukanie w okno, jakby ktoś rzucał w nie kamykami. Marszczy brwi i wychodzi na balkon, a wtedy jego brwi podskakują do linii włosów. Otóż na dole, tuż pod jego balkonem stoi nie kto inny jak Harry Styles. Mimo egipskich ciemności jest wstanie stwierdzić, że ten chłopak na dziewięćdziesiąt procent szczerzy się jak głupi.

　　- Co ty tu do cholery robisz - syczy na tyle głośno, żeby chłopak na dole go usłyszał.

　　- Nie było cię przez dwa dni w bibliotece - słyszy z dołu, a Louis mimowolnie się rumieni - Zaczynałem się martwić.

　　Louis wywraca oczami: - No prawie uwierzyłem. Czego chcesz?

　　- Możesz mnie wpuścić? Daleko nam do Romea i Julii, chociaż ten balkon wygląda obiecująco.

　　- Nawet nie przeczytałeś Romea i Julii, więc nie pieprz. Zaraz zejdę na dół. Czekaj na tarasie - mówi do Stylesa, znikając w swoim pokoju. Z dziwnym dla siebie pędem pokonuje swój pokój, hol, zbiega dość szybko po schodach, zeskakując z dwóch ostatnich stopni. Przechodzi przez ogromny salon i podchodzi do szklanych drzwi. Otwiera je i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Jest dość ciepło jak na majową pogodę. Rozgląda się, bo Styles miał to przecież czekać, a go nie ma. Kiedy chce już go wołać, czuje jak ktoś oplata jego talię i przyciąga do siebie. Przyjemny, gorący oddech drażni jego skórę na szyi przez co wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi go dreszcz.

　　- Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie tęskniłem za tobą, Lou - szepcze do jego ucha przez co Louis nad sobą nie panuje. Obraca się w jego ramionach i przyciska swoje usta do jego. Musi stanąć na palcach żeby to zrobić i w myślach przeklina fakt, że jest tak cholernie niski. Styles przy nim to wielkolud z długimi nogami i pięknym ciałem. Harry wydaje się być zaskoczony tym co zrobił, ale po chwili przyciąga jego mniejsze ciało bliżej siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek poprzez przygryzienie wargi Louisa, przez co z ust szatyna wydobywa się jęk.

　　Harry odsuwa się od Louisa, przyglądając mu się uważnie: - Wyobrażałem sobie milion razy jak smakują twoje usta i jak całujesz. Wiem teraz, że te miliony razy były niczym w porównaniu z tym jak jest naprawdę - szepcze w jego usta.

　　Louis się cholernie rumieni i karci się za to. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że to on pierwszy pocałował Stylesa. Nie na odwrót. Czyli musiał cholernie tego chcieć i przeklina w głowie to co mówił mu Zayn odnośnie zakochiwania się w tych bujnych lokach i rozbrajającym uśmiechu: - Przestań, wyglądam paskudnie, kiedy się rumienię.

　　Styles kręci głową, biorąc drobną twarz Louisa w swoje ogromne dłonie: - Wyglądasz cudownie. Do tego oczy błyszczą ci tak pięknie - składa delikatny pocałunek na czole Louisa i szatyn sądzi, że ta strona Harry’ego podoba mu się zdecydowanie bardziej.

　　- Chodźmy do środka. Nie jest tak ciepło jak mi się wydawało - bierze rękę Harry’ego i splata ich dłonie. To taki mały gest, a Louis sądzi, że jego twarz zaraz wybuchnie od nadmiaru gorąca. Ciągnie za sobą Harry’ego do swojego pokoju. Wskazuje wolną ręką na łóżko, żeby chłopak usiadł. On chce iść w inną stronę, ale jedynie czuje pociągnięcie i w ten o to sposób siedzi okrakiem na Harrym, który patrzy się na niego - o dziwo i ku zdumieniu Louisa - nie wygłodniale tylko jakby widział coś niesamowicie pięknego. Louis jeszcze bardziej się rumieni.

　　- Louis - mruczy, składając pocałunki na wystającym obojczyku szatyna. Chłopak wzdycha. Nawet nie wie kiedy Harry zaczął nazywać go po imieniu, kiedy zaprzestał używania tej wrednej laluni. Kiedy po prostu przestał być wkurwiającym dzieciakiem, a stał się kimś za kim Louis potrafi tęsknić. Za kimś o kim myśli, kiedy jest na zakupach z Eleanor, wybierając jej sukienkę na bal, za kimś o kim rozmyśla, kiedy jest z Zaynem, który się wkurza, że go nie słucha. To trwa ponad miesiąc, a Louis myśli, że to jest nawet dobre.

　　Lepsze, niż sądził.

　　- Harry, jesteś czasami taką przylepą. Masz w sobie coś z kota - głaszcze jego loki na co chłopak mruczy udowadniając, że jest taką ludzką wersją tego mruczącego stworzenia.

　　- To wszystko przez ciebie, ty we mnie wyzwalasz prawdziwego mnie - szepcze.

　　- Czuję się zaszczycony przez to w takim razie - składa delikatny pocałunek w jego włosy. Też nie wie kiedy ich zaborcze zbliżenia przeobraziły się w rozmowy, czułe słowa, miłe gesty. I teraz jeszcze do tego pierwszy pocałunek. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to on pierwszy go pocałuje. Zawsze obstawiał, że to będzie Styles. Ale w sumie cieszy się, że to on zrobił. I to, że Harry odwzajemnił. I że myślał o jego ustach. Louis przez to wszystko się rumieni. Przejeżdża przez ramiona Harry’ego swoimi dłońmi. Odnajduje ustami jego wargi, by połączyć je w delikatnym pocałunku. Odrobinę podobnym do tego z tarasu. Przejeżdża po ramionach, czuje pod swoimi palcami podłużne żyły, może nawet wyczuć niekiedy fakturę tatuaży i naprawdę nie wie czy to mu się wydaje czy nie. Jednak przerywa pocałunek, kiedy jego palce natrafiają na poprzeczne linie. Harry nie wie o co chodzi i czemu chłopak przerwał. Louis zaciska dłoń na nadgarstku chłopaka i obraca tak, że może zobaczyć co się tam znajduje. - Jezu - szepcze, kiedy widzi szkarłatne ślady, mocno zasklepionej krwi. To lewa ręka, tam powinien być zegarek, a dziś go nie ma i jest parę świeżych ran. I cała masa starych. - Harry, Harry, dlaczego?

　　- A co ja mam ci powiedzieć? Że mam spieprzone życie? Że jestem taki sam jak wszystkie dzieciaki, które zamiast rozwiązać swoje problemy to się tną? - burczy, odwracając głowę w bok, by Louis nie mógł dojrzeć jego łez. Ale Louis je widzi. Wszystkie bardzo dokładnie. Bierze w dłonie jego twarz i obraca, całując jego słone i roztrzęsione wargi. Harry zaciska ramiona na jego tali, przyciągając go jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Louis chce mu przekazać w tym pocałunku, że nie ma czego się obawiać. Że Louis jest przy nim i tak będzie już zawsze.

　　- Obiecaj, że już tego nie zrobisz. Wiem, że jest za wcześnie byś mi powiedział prawdziwy powód, ale ja zaczekam. Jedynie powiedz, że już tego nie zrobisz. Obiecaj, obiecaj mi, Harry - szepcze pomiędzy pocałunkami. Harry prawdopodobnie płacze jeszcze bardziej.

　　- Obiecuję, będę się starał, Lou, będę się starał.

　　W Louisie coś rośnie, ale jeszcze za wcześnie by o tym mówić.

　　|CTYT|

　　Zayn nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio był tak szczęśliwy, idąc do szkoły. I co dziwne to szczęście nie miał nic wspólnego z jego pasją jaką było dziennikarstwo. Cieszy się, bo wie, że kiedy przekroczy drzwi wyjściowe to na jego szyi uwiesi się piękny blondyn. Tak zdecydowanie Zayn lubi tak o nim myśleć. Bo naprawdę jest piękny. Naprawdę.

　　Pcha drzwi i rozgląda się po korytarzu. Louisa nie widzi, pisał, że jest chory i matka go uziemiła, ale musi przyjść do niego, bo ma coś mu do powiedzenia. Zayn nie wie o co chodzi, może się jedynie domyślać, że chodzi o Stylesa. Ostatnio w życiu Louisa nie chodzi o nikogo innego tylko o tego wysokiego, odrobinę tajemniczego bogacza. Jednakże jego przemyślenia o przyjacielu rozwiewa blondyn, który zmierza w jego kierunku. Kiedy są od siebie mniej niż metr, Niall łapie go za policzki by przycisnąć swoje usta do tych jego. W sumie nie wie czy mu się to wydaje, ale chyba ktoś zaczął gwizdać.

　　- Cześć, mój chłopaku - mówi do niego cicho, a Niall się uśmiecha głupio.

　　- Nadal nie może to do mnie dotrzeć - wzdycha, wtulając się w Zayna, który jedynie się uśmiecha.

　　- Zabawne zważając na fakt, że to ty mnie poprosiłeś o chodzenie, a nie na odwrót - śmieje się kiedy zmierzają ku sali biologicznej. Zayn czuje się trochę zakochany, nawet trochę bardzo w tej delikatności. Ale to jest jedynie pozorna delikatność, gdyż w tym chłopaku spoczywają niezliczone pokłady sarkazmu, dominacji i wszystkiego co jest zaprzeczeniem delikatności.

　　Niall klnie pod nosem: - Po prostu nigdy nie miałem chłopaka. O dziewczynie to nawet nie myślałem, bo od dwunastego roku życia patrzyłem tylko na chłopaków.

　　- Ale teraz masz mnie i nie zamierzam się nigdzie wybierać - mruczy w farbowane włosy.

　　- Oczywiście, że zamierzasz - mówi blondyn, a Zayn patrzy na niego z pytającą miną - Wybierasz się na świetny wykład profesor Middleton, żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o naszej pięknej literaturze, a ja w tym czasie będę kroić żaby!

　　Zayn uśmiecha się do niego: - Już mnie przestraszyłeś!

　　- Nie sądzisz chyba, że zerwałbym z tobą trzy dni po tym jak ze sobą zaczęliśmy chodzić!

　　- Może mnie nie traktujesz poważnie, kto wie - śmieją się oboje, a kiedy Zayn słyszy dźwięk swojej komórki, przeprasza na moment - Co? Tak, tak już idę. Przestań! Wybacz, to Liam. Niecierpliwi się. Louisa nie ma w szkole i Cher chyba też, a on i Eleanor to nie jest dobre połączenie na osobności - mówi tajemniczo.

　　- Jasne, rozumiem! Widzimy się na lunchu? - pyta, składając słodki pocałunek na ustach Zayna.

　　- Oczywiście - uśmiecha się przez pocałunek - Przyjdę po ciebie pod historyczną i pójdziemy razem.

　　Następnie się rozdzielają i każde idzie w swoją stronę. Kiedy jest już kilka metrów od sali od literatury i widzi dziewczynę przyciśniętą do ściany a nad nią górującego Liama chce w pierwszym momencie podejść do nich. Ale kiedy orientuje się, że to jest Eleanor zastyga w jednej sekundzie. Dziewczyna nie robi nic sobie z tego, że Liam jest w takiej samej pozycji jak często Louis był, że jego usta są niemal na jej. O cholera, myśli, ona go zdradza? Wyjmuje momentalnie telefon i robi parę zdjęć parze. Obiecuje sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji pokaże je Louisowi.

　　- Lima! - krzyczy Zayn, udając, że dopiero wszedł i nic nie zauważył. Para momentalnie od siebie odskakuje. Koszula Eleanor jest pognieciona na poziomie biustu, ale Zayn udaje, że tego nie widzi.

　　- Ile razy mówiłem ci, żebyś nie używał tej wersji!

　　- Pewnie dużo, ale doskonale wiesz, że mnie to nie obchodzi - szczerzy się wrednie w jego kierunku. Chociaż ma oczywiście ochotę mu przywalić. Louisa nie ma przez chwilę w szkole, a tu takie rzeczy się dzieją. Naprawdę chce mu przestawić szczękę. I chce coś jeszcze Eleanor powiedzieć, ale sobie po części daruje.

　　- Eleanor chyba koszuli nie wyprasowałaś - mówi wrednie, a dziewczyna na twarzy płonie.

　　- Um, tak, musiałam o tym zapomnieć rano. - Zayn wie, że jest to totalna bzdura. Nie dlatego, że przed momentem widział ich dwójkę obściskującą się ze sobą. Ale wie to gdyż Eleanor jest największym pedantem jakiego zna i nie pozwoliłaby sobie na wyjście z domu bez uprzedniego wyprasowania koszuli.

　　|CTYT|

　　- Nie wierzę - mówi do niego blondyn w przerwie pomiędzy lizaniem swoich lodów.

　　- Mówię prawdę. Eleanor puszcza się za plecami Louisa.

　　Niall patrzy na niego z politowaniem: - Um, no wiesz. W sumie może to robić.

　　- Co ty gadasz? Zdradza mojego najlepszego kumpla od czasów piaskownicy i ty jeszcze jej bronisz? Co z ciebie za chłopak, Ni - burczy pod nosem

　　- Uważam, że ma do tego prawo zważając na fakt, że to Louis pierwszy zdradził, kochanie.

　　Zayn już chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale wie, że Horan ma całkowitą rację. Louis zdradził pierwszy czy tego chciał czy nie. (Według Louisa oczywiście, że tego nie chciał, bo to Styles pierwszy mu obciągnął u siebie na imprezie, ale w mniemaniu Zayna to Tommo tego chciał, nawet jeśli się do tego jawnie nie przyzna. Gdyby nie chciał nie ciągnął by tego).

　　- Prawda, ale nadal...- Blondyn mu przerywa.

　　- Zdrada to zdrada, Zayne. I właśnie co do zdrad, jak mnie zdradzisz to ci jaja urwę. Osobiście, tymi dłońmi - pokazuje na swoje małe rączki - I nie będzie litości i nie ma że boli.

　　- Żartujesz?!

　　Horan się jedynie uśmiecha: - Oczywiście - pauzuje dla efektu - Że nie.

　　- Zaczynam się ciebie bać, mój kochany.

　　- I bardzo dobrze, że się boisz, lubię dominować - odrzuca swojego loda by złapać rękę Zayna i pociągnąć go na siebie. Łączy ich wargi niemalże brutalnie. Usta ocierają się o siebie łapczywie i pożądliwie, chcąc jeszcze więcej. Nim się Zayn orientuje jest przyciśnięty do ściany, a kolano Horana jest między jego nogami, dociskając się do erekcji. Zayn sapie w usta Nialla i jęczy kiedy czuje usta młodszego na swojej szyi - odpływa. Pozwala ze sobą robić co tylko mu się żywnie podoba. I dopiero kiedy widzi jak Niall upada na kolana przed nim a ręce sprawnie majstrują przy jego rozporku. Nie ma czasu krzyczeć, bo krzyk zatrzymuje się w jego gardle kiedy czuje ciepły język przez materiał bokserek. Jest tak żałośnie twardy i potrzebujący, że dojdzie w idiotycznie szybkim tempie. On to wie, wie to do jasnej cholery, bo już teraz jest na skraju wytrzymania, a tak na dobrą sprawę to Niall jeszcze nic takiego nie zrobił. Przyciska swoje niegrzeczne usta do jego członka przez materiał i Zayn boi się, że upadnie, bo nogi uginają się pod ciężarem i jego samego, i przyjemności. Boże, tak dawno nikt mną się nie zajmował, myśli. Sądzi, że umiera, kiedy w końcu Niall odkrywa jego erekcję i wkłada sobie ją do ust. Jest to tak cholernie przyjemne uczucie i Zayn krzyczy ciche przekleństwa. To wszystko jest tak dobre. Uczucie ciepła Nialla na jego członku to wszystko czego potrzebuje, a kiedy dodatkowo czuje jego zęby, oddaje się całkowicie przyjemności jaką mu młodszy serwuje. Liże go po całości, niekiedy zahaczając o jego jądra. To wszystko przerasta Zayna i w żałośnie krótkim czasie dochodzi w usta Nialla.

　　Cholera.

　　- Zdecydowanie więcej ananasów musisz jeść, jeśli mamy się tak dalej bawić!

　　Podnosi się z klęczek i całuje Zayna w usta.

　　- Dziwnie tak próbować samego siebie.

　　Niall uśmiecha się wrednie: - Mimo gorzkości to i tak świetnie smakujesz.

　　- Jezu jakiś ty sprośny, gdzie jest mój nieśmiały chłopiec?!

　　- Nie mów, że cię to nie kręci.

　　Zayn zaprzecza głową: - Kręci jak cholera.

            *

     Zayn ku swojemu zadowoleniu, wraca do pracy nad nowym numerem szkolnej gazetki. Gdzieś w podświadomości ma tę myśl, że to jest ostatnie wydanie pod jego skrzydłami i to w pewnym sensie go dołuje. Naprawdę kochał pisać dla tej gazetki. Szukanie idealnych do opisania sensacji, które wręcz błagały o to, żeby znaleźć się na pierwszych kartach wydawnictwa.

\- Liam, znasz może Eda Sheerana? - mówi, kiedy składa do kupy artykuł o dopingu w szkolnej drużynie koszykówki.

\- A to nie przypadkiem ten chłopak z klasy niżej, co go tak Danford uwielbia? - Zayn wywraca oczami na tę wzmiankę. Potencjalnych chłopaków o imieniu i nazwisku Ed Sheeran może być jakaś pięćdziesiątka. Albo i więcej. - Bodajże jest to taki chłopak z ognistymi włosami i z rękawem. Parę razy mignął mi na korytarzu.

Zayn myśli usilnie czy kiedykolwiek widział tego chłopaka, ale ku jego niezadowoleniu nie ma pojęcia kim ten ów człowiek jest.

\- Na twoim miejscu po prostu sprawdziłbym na fejsie jak gość wygląda, a nie próbował wytężyć swoje szare komórki. - Zayn na tę uwagę chce podejść do Liama i mu przywalić w twarz, bo nie ma zamiaru przyznawać mu racji. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu wchodzi na stronę popularnego portalu społecznościowego. Wpisuje swój email i hasło by potem zignorować całą masę zaproszeń do znajomych, które codziennie pojawiają się w postaci kilkudziesięciu powiadomień. Po wpisaniu imienia i nazwiska tego chłopaka wyskakuje mu jeden profil pasujący do opisu jaki przedstawił mu Liam. Wiek się zgadza oraz miejscowość i szkoła. Bingo, myśli.

\- Idę szukać tego chłopaka - mówi zadowolony z siebie, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła.

\- Na cholerę ci ten chłopak - mówi Liam, pisząc jakiś artykuł.

Zayn wywraca oczami i poprawia grzywkę: - Bo, kretynie, my odchodzimy w przyszłym miesiącu z tej szkoły, a chcę zostawić na tym statku jakiś kompetentnych ludzi, żeby uniknąć beznadziejnego prosperowania tego przedsięwzięcia w przyszłości - mówi dumnie.

\- A co cię ta gazetka będzie obchodzić jak odejdziesz? Nie przeżywasz tego za bardzo?

\- Kretynie, powtórzę może to po raz tysięczny, ale to co stworzyłem jest dla mnie cholernie ważne i chcę by trwało jak najdłużej, żebym kiedyś mógł przyjść tutaj jak cholerny student dziennikarstwa i zobaczyć jak ma się to co stworzyłem w liceum - spluwa - A to, że ty nie jesteś w stanie ogarnąć tego swoim ciemnym umysłem to już na serio nie moja sprawa!

Liam podnosi się ze swojego miejsca i zmierza ku Zaynowi. Łapie go za kołnierz idealnie uprasowanej koszuli i wbija swoje świńskie, świdrujące spojrzenie w chłopaka: - Słuchaj no, ty marna podróbko dziennikarza, nie będziesz mnie obrażał kiedy to ci się żywnie podoba - warczy, potrząsając ciałem chłopaka - Nie wiem co ten blondynek ci zrobił, żeś nagle zaczął warczeć na przyjaciół, ale uwierz, długo tak nie popłyniesz, jeśli będziesz tak się zachowywać.

\- Przyjaciele tak? Od kiedy to przyjaciele przystawiają się do dziewczyn innych przyjaciół? - mówi wrednie, patrząc na to jak przerażenie ogarnia twarz Liama. Zayn czuje się wygranym w tej bitwie. - Otóż to, panie Payne, otóż to. Ja przynajmniej nie przystawiam się do dziewczyny swojego przyjaciela.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? Gadaj - potrząsa Zaynem jakby to w jakiś sposób miało wpłynąć na szybsze usłyszenie wymaganej informacji.

\- Ślepy nie jestem, Payne, więc uważaj. Nie chcesz mieć przecież na pieńku w ostatnim miesiącu z Louisem a tym samym zniszczyć swoją, jak ty to nazywasz, hmm - myśli, stukając się palcem w żuchwę - Ach tak, pozycję i popularność. Toż to zgroza skończyć tak znamienitą placówkę z tak beznadziejną opinią - śmieje się głośno, widząc jak Liam pęcznieje ze złości. Puszcza go mało delikatnie, a Zayn nadal powstrzymuje kolejny napad śmiechu. Opuszcza siedzibę gazetki z przekonaniem, że właśnie coś ugrał.

Idzie opustoszałym korytarzem, mając ten przywilej, że jako redaktor podczas przygotowań może chodzić na lekcje, bądź nie. Zmierza ku sekretariatowi by dowiedzieć się do której klasy uczęszcza ów chłopak. Puka a następnie wchodzi i uśmiecha się najpiękniej jak potrafi. Ma świadomość, że swoim uśmiechem jest w stanie ugrać wszystko. A Helen nie jest wyjątkiem, sądzi nawet, że ta kobieta, na oko trzydziestokilkuletnia, jest w nim zadurzona. Zayn śmieje się sam do siebie, snując takie domniemania.

\- Helen, pięknie dziś wyglądasz, czyżby nowy kolor na włosach? Albo nowe oprawki? - Kobieta rumieni się wściekle, ale nim zdoła coś odpowiedzieć, druga z sekretarek, już mniej zachwycona obecnością ucznia, przemawia.

\- Malik, czego tutaj szukasz?

\- Och, pani Doris, jedynie ucznia z dwunastej klasy o nazwisku Sheeran - uśmiecha się do drugiej sekretarki.

\- A w jakim celu ci potrzebna ta informacja, Malik?

\- Otóż, pan Danford zaproponował mi, aby ten młodzieniec zaciągnął się do mojej drużyny w szkolnej gazetce. Chciałbym go odnaleźć - mówi szczerz, uśmiechając się przy tym.

\- Ma teraz chemię w sali 203 - mówi Helen, a Doris mrozi ją wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś niezastąpiona, Helen! - posyła jej buziaka w powietrzu i w mgnieniu oka opuszcza sekretariat. Ostatnie co widzi to burak na twarzy Helen.

*

Idzie dziarskim krokiem w kierunku sali chemicznej by po prosić tego rudego człowieka na rozmowę. Nie wie czemu jest tak bardzo podekscytowany, jeszcze nie dalej jak miesiąc temu nie chciał słyszeć o żadnym nowym człowieku w jego składzie, a dziś sam o poszukuje.

Nim wchodzi do sali, puka i kiedy słyszy pozwolenie profesora: - Witam, panie Stevenson, czy u pani w klasie znajduje się Ed Sheeran?

Nauczyciel pokazuje ręką na rudego człowieka, który słysząc zainteresowanie swoją osobą, podnosi głowę z wielkiego podręcznika. Psor wskazuje mu gestem, że ma wyjść za Zaynem. Obaj wychodzą, Zayn do niego się uśmiecha, a chłopak jakby trochę nie kontaktuje co się dzieje, bo jeszcze jest na nudnej lekcji Stevensona: - Jestem Zayn Malik i jestem...

\- Redaktorem naczelnym Amebr Times, stary, każdy to wie - uśmiecha się przyjaźnie.

\- Dzięki za komplement, kolego - oddaje uśmiech - Nie wiem czy Danford ci mówił, ale pewnie nie, potrzebujemy kogoś dobrego i zaufanego do prowadzenia gazetki, kiedy ja już odejdę za miesiąc i żeby ten ktoś od jesieni sterował Amber Times.

\- Stary, żartujesz, co nie?

\- Kolego, oczywiście, że nie. To jak? Wchodzisz w to?

Rudy jedynie się uśmiecha i kiwa głową.

|CTYT|

Louis budzi się i naprawdę nie wie kiedy zasnął. Ale pluje sobie w brodę, bo za moment będzie musiał zejść na dół całkowicie ubrany w mundurek i iść do szkoły. Kiedy przeciera oczy i przeciąga się, dochodzi do niego co mu się śniło. W tym śnie pocałował Harry’ego, bo Harry do niego przyszedł i te rany. Louis ma wrażenie, że to wszystko było naprawdę, ale kiedy widzi jedną szklankę i stos książek, opada na poduszki. Wariuje już kompletnie, że takie rzeczy mu się śnią.

Wstaje z łóżka i schodzi na dół, szurając kapciami po posadzce w kuchni. Zastaje tam jedynie ojca, który przegląda poranną gazetę w szlafroku i z kubkiem kawy w dłoni.

\- Dobry - ziewa, otwierając lodówkę. Wyjmuje z niej jogurt i otwiera, wypijając haust.

\- Gotowy na powrót do szkoły?

\- W żadnym razie, trochę się rozleniwiłem, ale egzaminy za pasem, więc trzeba chodzić do szkoły - mruczy, wychodząc z kuchni. Po schodach słyszy tupot kilku stóp. Mija huragan młodszych sióstr. Na schodach jeszcze ostał się Ernest, którego krótko przytula i kieruje się do swojego pokoju. Ponownie ziewając wchodzi do garderoby i wybiera swój mundurek szkolny.

Naprawdę nie chce mu się wracać do szkoły.

*

\- Stary jak długo cię nie było. - W wejściu od razu natyka się na Nialla, który wita go mocnym uściskiem oraz pocałunkiem w policzek. Odkąd zszedł się z Zaynem, nie boi się takich gestów względem innych chłopaków.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego: - Choroba nie wybiera, a matka lekarz tym bardziej. Uziemiła mnie.

\- Zgadnij kto był pod szkołą i o ciebie pytał - mówi ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki.

\- No oświeć mnie, Blondie - ruszają w kierunku szafki Louisa.

\- Styles! Ze dwa razy tutaj był, ale i ja i Zayn go przepędzaliśmy, chciał wiedzieć, gdzie mieszkasz i czemu cię nie ma - mówi jak najęty - Lou, ty w nim tak na serio?

\- Żartujesz sobie? W życiu. To, że parę razy się spotkaliśmy nie oznacza, że mam coś wspólnego z tym kretynem.

Niall kręci głową: - Wydawał się przejmować, że cię nie ma i nie ma z tobą kontaktu.

\- Mógł napisać na fejsie, palce by mu chyba nie odpadły. Poza tym naprawdę mam w dupie to, że się wydaje przejmować. A teraz muszę iść, wybacz, mam matmę - mówi wzburzony i trzaska drzwiczkami od szafki. Niall stoi jeszcze chwilę, kiedy czuje na plecach czyjaś rękę. Doskonale wie, że to Zayn.

\- Co to było, Zee?

\- Och, ta scena? Niall, przedstawiam ci prawdziwego Louisa Tomlinsona, który jest wielką ciotą i nie umie być sobą w szkole. Ale może podziękujemy Stylesowi, że wzbudza w nim zwierzę, co za tym idzie prawdziwego Louisa.

*

Ku swojej radości wreszcie jest znajduje się w swojej ukochanej bibliotece. Zapach tych wszystkich książek jest jak najlepsza melisa na jego zszargane nerwy. Siada przy ogromnym stole, zostawia plecak i udaje się między regały i szuka książek o społeczeństwie. Bierze dwa dość spore egzemplarze ksiąg o strukturach społeczeństwa i relacji międzyludzkich oraz jeden atlas. Jeszcze sięga po książkę o formach społeczeństwa. Wychodzi spomiędzy regałów, idąc po omacku, bo nic nie widzi znad książek.

Jednak jego niezdarność to jego wielka wada i nim nad tym może zapanować, jego książki lecą na podłogę po zderzeniu z jakąś postacią.

\- No proszę, lalunia w swoim żywiole - słyszy ten sarkastyczny głos.

\- Styles, co tu do cholery robisz - syczy, schylając się po książki.

\- Podziwiam widoki, bo naprawdę twój tyłek jest godny pochwał. - Louis prostuje się jak struna. Mrozi go wzrokiem, a chłopak bezczelnie się na niego gapi, przygryzając wargę.

Louis tupie nogą, kucając, bierze książki i nie zwracając uwagi na nieproszonego gościa. Siada na krześle i zaczyna robić notatki, po tym jak otworzył książkę na odpowiedniej stronie: - Nie wiem czego tu szukasz, nikt nie chce cię tutaj oglądać i tej twojej wrednej buźki.

Nim się orientuje, czuje oddech chłopaka na swoim karku. Mimowolnie przechodzi po jego plecach dreszcz: - Wątpię, zdecydowanie chcesz mnie widzieć - czuje pocałunki na szyi i odrywa się od niego jak oparzony.

\- Przestań do cholery, przestań, słyszysz?

Harry uśmiecha się obleśnie: - Czemu mam przestawać? Przecież ci się podoba, twoje ciało tego pragnie, czemu się temu opierasz? Przecież tego chcesz.

\- Nie wiesz czego chce moje ciało i nie mów mi czego ono chce - krzyczy cicho, pamiętając gdzie się znajdują.

\- Taki niedoświadczony - mówi z uśmiechem - Kochanie, twoje ciało wrzeszczy, żeby je dotykać. Wręcz błaga o mój dotyk, a wiesz jaki potrafi być przyjemny, Louis.

Louis łapie się za głowę: - Nie, przestań do cholery, mieszasz mi w głowie tylko. Nic nie potrzebuję co ma związek z tobą, nic! Wynoś się z stąd!

I potem idzie szybko, jest pociągnięty za rękę między regały i posadzony na parapecie. Louis nie ma pojęcia kiedy brunet atakuje jego szyję i staje między jego nogami. Wielkie dłonie przesuwają się po jego udach, powodując przyjemne doznania u Louisa. Mimowolnie z jego ust wydobywa się jęk i modli się, żeby pani Plum nie usłyszała tego. Przeklina swoje zdradzieckie ciało, które wręcz błaga na kolanach o to by Styles je dotykał swoimi niegrzecznymi dłońmi.

\- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteś w potrzebie - warczy, rozpinając szybko rozporek Louisa - Twoja dziewczyna nie da ci tego co ja. Nigdy.

Louis sapie, kiedy jego na wpół twardy penis ma kontakt z ciepłymi ustami Harry’ego. Uczucie języka, który owija się wokół jego erekcji jest jak jakiś odlot. Louis chce więcej i więcej. Jęczy przeciągle, kiedy główka jego kutasa ociera się o gardło Stylesa, a ten się dławi: - Taki dobry, taki duży.

Louis wie, że jest na skraju i to jest z jednej strony cholernie dobre i tak cholernie złe, bo nadal ma tę dziecięcą szybkość w dochodzeniu: - Nie dojdziesz jeszcze. Dojdziesz kiedy ci pozwolę, prawda Lou?

Chłopak przytakuje w amoku. Orgazm jest blisko, ale wie, że nie może. Nie chce, żeby Harry twierdził, że jest nadal jak niewyżyte dziecko, które po raz pierwszy jest dotykane. Jednak to co wyprawia z ustami ten chłopak pomiędzy jego nogami to jest przerażająco dobre. A kiedy przygryza jego jądra, naprawdę musi się wysilić, żeby nie dojść z wielkim krzykiem i jego imieniem na ustach.

\- Możesz dojść, kochanie, krzycz moje imię. Ta stara bibliotekarka i tak jest głucha - mruczy, zasysając jego kutasa i Louis w tym momencie się rozpada krzycząc krótko Harry. Styles oblizuje swoje usta i połyka w całości całą spermę. - Widzisz? Pragniesz mnie.

Następnie całuje jego szyję, a Louis odchyla głowę, opierając ją na szybie. Czuje jak Styles pracuje nad malinką przy nasadzie jego szyi. Kiedy odrywa się od skóry, słychać głośne mlaśnięcie: - Dobra, laluniu, chowaj interes i wracaj do robienia notatek. Gwarantuję, że teraz wiedza ci wejdzie zupełnie tak samo jak twój kutas wchodził w moje gardło.

Nim Louis jest w stanie mu coś odpyskować, znika za regałem. Tomlinson wie, że musi to zakończyć, ale to wszystko jest tak cholernie dobre i niedozwolone jednocześnie, że nie umie. Jest w tym wszystkim tchórzem, ale Styles ma swoje sposoby.

Louis jest zdezorientowany, ale i spełniony.

            *

     Harry jest w kropce. Jednej, wielkiej, jebanej kropce. Nie umie sam przed sobą się przyznać co tak naprawdę teraz ciągnie go do chłopaka o karmelowych włosach i impertynenckim charakterze. Na początku ich znajomości ten chłopak był tylko kolejnym, niewinnym i niedoświadczonym chłopaczkiem, ale teraz coś się zmienia i Harry nie umie do końca zrozumieć i dojść co to takiego. To wszystko zaczęło się komplikować po tym jak zabrał go do West Donny. Nie wie nawet dlaczego to do końca zrobił. Co go popchnęło go do tego, żeby faktycznie zabrać tam tego irytującego nastolatka.

To wszystko zaczyna się robić trudne. Cała sytuacja z Louisem zaczyna robić się skomplikowana. I Harry nie ma pojęcia jak ją rozwiązać.

\- Stary nad czym ty tak usilnie próbujesz rozmyślać? - słyszy wredny głos gdzieś z prawej strony i pokazuje w tamtą stronę środkowy palec.

\- Nie powinno cię to w żaden sposób obchodzić, Clifford.

Michael prycha: - Właśnie chyba powinno, od pewnego czasu chodzisz zamyślony, wpadasz na ludzi i aż strach jeździć z tobą samochodem, bo tylko czekać na to aż zaparkujesz na jakimś drzewie - prycha ponownie - Zakochałeś się czy co?

Harry momentalnie na niego patrzy i marszczy brwi w konsternacji. Nie mógł się zakochać. Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie w tym chłopaku, który uosabia w sobie wszystko od czego próbuje uciec, co próbuje wyplenić się swojego życia. Po prostu nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Zwariowałeś, kolego. Nie dla mnie zakochanie - śmieje się, ale w tym śmiechu jest coś co nie jest dla niego charakterystyczne.

Nie mógł się zakochać.

Mógł?

*

Czeka przed Amber Hills aż Louis skończy swoją codzienną randkę z biblioteką. Trochę nie rozumie tego całego zapału chłopaka do książek i czytania co raz to nowszych powieści. On by tak nie umiał. Może to dlatego, że po prostu nie przepada za czytaniem. Tak, to pewnie to.

Kiedy widzi małą postać, która w końcu pojawia się na dziedzińcu szkoły, uśmiecha się w duchu. Stanął swoim czarnym samochodem w taki sposób, żeby chłopak go na pewno zauważył. I tak też się dzieje, bo Louis staje jak wmurowany w podłoże, kiedy unosi swoją głowę i go zauważa. Harry śle mu uśmiech, ale Louis nadal jest w szoku. Kiedy się z niego otrząsa zaczyna iść w jego stronę. Im bliżej chłopak się znajduje tym wyraźniej Harry widzi grymas niezadowolenia wymalowany na twarzy Louisa.

\- Co tu robisz? Nie masz ciekawszych zajęć niż śledzenie mnie do cholery? Jaki masz cel, dziwaku! - Louis krzyczy głośno, a Harry nie wytrzymuje. Łapie chłopaka za barki i przyciska do boku samochodu. Dyszy głośno w twarz chłopaka na której widnieje szok wymieszany z przerażeniem.

\- Zamknij się i wsiadaj,

Louis prycha: - To porwanie?

\- Nazywaj to jak chcesz, masz po prostu wsiąść do tego cholernego auta.

\- A co jeśli nie? - uśmiecha się wrednie w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Nie drażnij mnie. Wsiadaj.

Harry okrąża samochód i po chwili siedzi na miejscu kierowcy i próbuje uspokoić swoje serce. Chciał już zrobić coś czego by żałował do końca życia jeśli ten szczyl by go odrzucił. Nie może tego zrobić nim się nie dowie.

Nim się nie dowie na czym stoi. O dziwo teraz zaczęło się to dla niego liczyć.

*

Po raz drugi Louis jest w domu Stylesa. Stwierdza, że ten dom wygląda zupełnie inaczej kiedy nie masz wrażenia, że cały się trzęsie od basów, bez ryzyka przewrócenia się o zgonującego człowieka czy bez zaszczytu bycia obrzyganym. Wygląda, o dziwo, tak bardzo normalnie i zwyczajnie. Nie licząc oczywiście dywanu z dzika i drogich mebli robionych na zamówienie.

Cholerny dywan z dzika.

\- Chcesz coś do picia, jedzenia? Dziś nie ma służby, ale sam też umiem gotować czy coś - mówi przy jego lewym uchu i Louis modli się, żeby nie usłyszał tego jak bardzo bije mu serce.

\- Wystarczy woda z cytryną, dzięki - mówi słabo i przeklina się w myślach, że nie przeczyścił gardła.

\- Jesteś na diecie? Czy co? - Harry się śmieje, a kiedy widzi poważną minę Louisa od razu przestaje to robić - Naprawdę jesteś na diecie?

\- Takie obojczyki nie zrobiły się same. - Żeby zademonstrować o czym mowa rozpina trzy guziki od koszuli, jak na gust Harry’ego zdecydowanie za wolno i zbyt uwodzicielsko. Chłopak musi myśleć o swojej cioci Grecie, lat sześćdziesiąt pięć, żeby nie rzucić się tu i teraz na tego chłopaka i nie zacałować jego ciała na śmierć. Pochyla się do przodu i ukazuje swoje obojczyki, a Harry w myślach je tynk. - Podoba ci się to co widzisz, prawda, Harry?

\- Na górę, już - mówi cholernie słabo i odwraca się po napoje. Wymija szybko Louisa, żeby naprawdę nie rzucić szklankami i nie pieprzyć go przy ścianie dopóki nie straci przytomności. - Idziesz? - mówi przez ramię, starając się nie odwracać w jego stronę, bo nie ręczy za siebie do czego mogłoby to doprowadzić.

\- Idę, coś ty taki nerwowy, księżniczko.

*

\- Jarałeś kiedykolwiek trawkę? - pyta Harry, a Louis niemal krztusi się swoją wodą. Patrzy z przerażeniem na Harry’ego, który jak się okazuje pyta całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie i nie mam zamiaru. Alkohol, papierosy okej, ale nie chcę skończyć jak ty, sorry, ale nie. Mam plany, marzenia...

\- A w czym przeszkadza tutaj trawka, bo nie za bardzo rozumiem twój tok rozumowania - marszczy brwi.

Louis wzdycha i siada po turecku, przodem do Stylesa: - Po prostu, popatrz na siebie i twoje życie. To jedna wielka zabawa, lejący się alkohol litrami, wypalone trawki. Nie jest to mój świat.

\- Tak bawi się trzy czwarte naszego świata, świata ludzi bogatych.

\- I ty i ja jesteśmy wyjątkami od reguły, chociaż ty bardziej już do nich pasujesz z tymi imprezami.

Harry kręci głową: - Ale chyba kolczyki i tatuaże mnie wykluczają. Tak sądzę - śmieje się.

\- Tak może być w sumie - wtóruje Harry’emu - Właściwie, miałeś jakiś cel w zapraszaniu mnie tutaj?

Harry momentalnie sztywnieje i patrzy się w jakiś punkt nad głową Louisa. W sumie raz kozie śmierć czy coś: - Zastanawiałeś się kim my jesteśmy?

\- Przez nie całe dziewiętnaście lat żyłem ze świadomością, że ludźmi. A ty masz jakieś inne teorie? - śmieje się z własnego dowcipu, ale kiedy widzi poważną i bolącą twarz Harry’ego, przestaje to robić.

\- Pytam, mam na myśli, em, nas. Mnie i ciebie. No wiesz - gubi się we własnych słowach.

\- Nie wiem, ale się pieprzymy. To coś jak przyjaciele z korzyściami? - mówi słabo, bo naprawdę nie wie o co chodzi temu chłopakowi.

Harry wstaje i zaczyna chodzić po swoim pokoju, ciągnąc się za włosy: - Nie, to chore, my nawet nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z prawdziwego zdarzenia, więc w stwierdzeniu, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z korzyściami to niedopowiedzenie - warczy i po chwili słychać żałosny jęk - Cholera, jesteś wszystkim. Dosłownie wszystkim. Wszystkim czego nienawidzę. Naprawdę, uosabiasz wszystko czego nienawidzę w bogatych ludziach, w rozpieszczonych dzieciakach. Tego, że nie myślisz o innych i widzisz tylko czubek własnego nosa. Ale jest też ta druga część - mówi co raz słabiej, osuwając się na kolana, nadal ciągnąc swoje włosy w geście rezygnacji - Ale jesteś też wszystkim czego mi w życiu brakowało. I zgodzę się, do momentu w którym cię nie spotkałem, moje życie wyglądało tak jak mówisz. Ale teraz - pauzuje po raz pierwszy podnosząc wzrok na Louisa, który siedzi sparaliżowany na posłaniu i wpatruje się w niego ze łzami w oczach - Teraz jest inaczej, ja jestem inny. Nie jestem w stanie wyrzucić ciebie ze swojej głowy i chyba wiem czemu.

Louis zatyka usta, powstrzymując łzy: - Jezusie.

\- Chyba się w tobie zakochuję. I jednocześnie to uwielbiam i nienawidzę tego z całego serca - szepcze.

\- Czemu nienawidzisz?

Harry uśmiecha się smutno: - Bo to pozostanie tylko wyobrażeniem. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy byli razem.

Louis uśmiecha się smutno, schodząc z łóżka Harry’ego. Człapie się na kolanach do Harry’ego, unosząc jego smutną, aczkolwiek piękną, twarz. Harry ma łzy w oczach, ale to mu nie przeszkadza przyłożyć swoje usta do tych jego. Ten pocałunek jest tak delikatny, że mówi więcej niż milion słów. Usta Stylesa są jeszcze bardziej miękkie niż w jego cholernym śnie.

\- Nie mów hop póki nie skoczysz - szepcze przy jego wargach.

Harry kręci głową: - Jesteś w związku, nie jesteś gejem. Tak jak to określiłeś, my tylko się pieprzymy - mówi jak najęty, ale przestaje, kiedy Louis bardziej zdecydowanie całuje go w usta, przechylając go do tyłu, przez co lądują obydwoje na podłodze w pokoju Stylesa. Pocałunek jest bardziej wygłodniały, bardziej ich. Są tu języki i przygryzanie warg. Jest też wplatanie palców we włosy. Jest wszystko.

\- Chyba jednak jestem gejem - mruczy w jego wargi.

\- Ale nadal jesteś w związku.

Louis wywraca oczami: - Zamknij się, Styles i mnie całuj.

I kim jest Harry by odmówić?

|CTYT|

Niall leży właśnie na gigantycznym łóżku Zayna, rysując tylko sobie znane wzroki na jego klatce piersiowej. Co jakiś czas całuje jego skórę czego efektem jest aprobujące mruczenie bruneta.

\- Cieszę się, że cię mam, Zee. Wniosłeś do mojego życia odrobinę radości. Mam wrażenie, że wiem, że mam po co się budzić każdego ranka - mruczy.

\- Niall...

\- Mówię prawdę. Kiedy ciebie nie było, moje życie to była jedna wielka, wyboista ścieżka, która ni jak nie chciała się wyprostować i sądziłem, że tak będzie cały czas - mruczy ponownie w skórę Zayna - Ale pojawiłeś się ty, tak idealny i do tego zainteresowany mną. Tak. Mam za co ci dziękować.

Zayn przyciąga kruche ciało do siebie, całując mocno jego wargi. Ten jasnowłosy chłopak jest wszystkim czego potrzebuje aktualnie do życia. Naprawdę jest wszystkim. Cholernie wszystkim.

\- Niall, nawet nie wiesz jak ja jestem szczęśliwy mając ciebie, że wiem, że mam jakiś obowiązek, radość z czegoś innego niż pisanie do szkolnej gazetki - mówi pewnie - Jesteś moją nemezis, słowo daję. Bez ciebie byłbym tylko człowiekiem, a z tobą jestem cholernie szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Nawet nie wiedzą ile całują się na ogromnym łóżku Zayna.

*

\- Zayn, mam pytanie.

Malik odrywa się od artykułu by spojrzeć na chłopaka, który siedzi na krześle, które zazwyczaj zajmowane jest przez Liama: - Tak, kochanie?

\- Myślisz, że co jest między Louisem a Harrym? Czy w ogóle coś jest?

\- Myślę, że oboje są jak ślepe koty zaraz po urodzeniu. Nie widzą jak na siebie patrzą mimo tych wrednych docinek - mówi, pisząc coś na kartce - Poza tym wiem, że Louis się w nim zakochuje, a o Stylesa się nie boję.

\- Dlaczego?

Zayn uśmiecha się głupio: - Po tym jak Louis zapragnął zmieniać prawdziwego siebie w kogoś kim nie jest, wyszkoliłem się na rozpoznawanie takich ludzi i czytanie z nich jak z ukrytej księgi - śmieje się - Nie powiem, to w pewnym sensie przydatna umiejętność. Ale do celu. Styles mimo tej całej otoczki złego chłopca jest bardzo kruchy. To widać w sposobie w jaki patrzy się na Louisa, który jest tak tępy i tego nie widzi - warczy - On jedyne co widzi to książki, Eleanor, która nie jest tak idealna jak sądzi i wredną stronę Stylesa. Oni obaj noszą maski i wzajemnie nie widzą ich na sobie. To straszne.

\- A jak myślisz, kto pęknie pierwszy?

\- Harry - mówią równocześnie, patrząc się na siebie z uśmiechem.

Nawet nie wiedzą ile mieli racji.

            *

            Louis naprawdę nie wiedział co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim co się stało u Harry'ego. Nigdy by nie przypuszczałby, że całowanie tego chłopaka będzie dla niego aż tak przyjemne i będzie chciał więcej. Policzkuje się mentalnie na te myśli. Próbuje skupić się na wszystkim co spowoduje, że nie będzie w żaden sposób myślał o chłopaku z publicznej szkoły. Ale jest to cholernie trudne, kiedy próbuje słuchać Eleanor, która gada jak nakręcona zabawka na korbkę o tym jaką będzie miała sukienkę, oczywiście taką żeby dobrze prezentowała się z jego garniturem ale także żeby była lepsza ale pasująca do sukienki Cher.

 - Louis co o tym sądzisz? - Chłopak zostaje wyrwany z przemyśleń, kiedy akurat wyobrażał sobie coś więcej niż pocałunek z Harrym. Patrzy pytająco na Eleanor i resztę, bo chyba doskonale sobie zdawali sprawę, że myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

 - Co?

 - W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz, Lou. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę jak ważne jest to jak będę wyglądać na tym balu? Bo mam jednak wrażenie, że to cię wcale nie obchodzi - fuka na niego. Podejrzewa, że gdyby stała to dodatkowo by tupnęła nogą, żeby pokazać swoją frustracje. Patrzy się po przyjaciołach. Zayn podnosi dłonie sugerując że on całkowicie umywa ręce od tej sytuacji. Niall jedynie posyła wspierający uśmiech, a Liam kręci głową. Cher przygryza wargę i wzrokiem pokazuje przyjaciółce żeby się uspokoiła.

 - Eleanor...

 - Nie! Nie mam pojęcia co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje! Jeszcze by tego zabrakło żeby się okazało, że mnie zdradzasz. - Dosłownie cały stolik zamiera na słowa dziewczyny a Louis wyrzuca swoje oczy z orbit. _Kurwakurwakurwa_.

 - Zdradza?

 - Jesteś ostatnio rozkojarzony. No powiedz co to za dziwka? Pewnie dała ci to czego tak bardzo pragniesz - mówi z łzami w oczach a Louis panikuje. Nawet nie wie kiedy zrywa się i biegnie za nią na dziedziniec i zakleszcza w swoim uścisku, a jego usta lądują na jej. Wsuwa rękę w jej gęste, proste włosy  i wszystko wydaje się takie nie pasujące. Usta zbyt małe, włosy zbyt proste i za długie, biust. Nie jest to co Louis chciałby mieć w swoich ramionach w tym momencie. Musiał to zrobić, bo ona nie może nic podejrzewać. Nie kiedy on tak bardzo jest niepewny uczucia do tego złego chłopca o złotym sercu. Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz. Może po egzaminach, ale nie teraz. To nie ta chwila, nie ten moment.

 - Brakuje mi ciebie, Lou. Bardzo cię kocham - szepcze,  a Louis wszystkim swoimi mięśniami twarzy powstrzymuje się od tego żeby nie ukazały grymasu.

 Chyba mu się udaje.

*

 Wychodzi po długim dni ze szkoły obładowany po czubek nosa w notatki, książki oraz to wszystko co jest potrzebne do tego, żeby miał chociaż realne szanse dostać się na taką uczelnie jaką by chciał. Cóż już nawet się nie dziwi temu, że kiedy patrzy na bramę a w niej stoi czarny Range Rover. Mimowolnie się uśmiecha sam do siebie. Jednakże kiedy podchodzi do samochodu i widzi zaciętą minę chłopaka to jak najszybciej przestaje to robić.

 - Wsiadaj.

 Louis patrzy na niego jak na kretyna: - Ach czyli wracamy do początku naszej znajomości.

 - Nie będę z tobą o tym tutaj dyskutował, bo jeszcze wyskoczy twoja dziewczyna i będziesz musiał okazać jej swoje szczere uczucia - warczy sarkastycznie.

 - Masz jakiś problem?

 - Tak, mam. Że nie chcesz wsiąść do tego cholernego samochodu.

 I Louis z westchnieniem wsiada na miejsce pasażera. Nie mija kilka sekund a Styles rusza z piskiem opon spod bramy Amber Hills. Louis przygląda się chłopakowi za kierownicą i zauważa, że jego twarz jest napięta, usta zaciśnięte, oczy ze złością i czymś jeszcze utkwione w drodze, a ręce mocno trzymają kierownicę. Szatyn aż boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek, bo nie ma pojęcia czy nie pogorszy przypadkiem sytuacji. Czeka aż chłopak sam będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać.

 Dopiero po zgaszeniu silnika, Louis orientuje się, że znajdują się na tym samym wzgórzu co kiedyś i Louis automatycznie zaczyna się rumienić na wspomnienie tego co tu zaszło. Harry bez słowa wychodzi z samochodu i staje przed nim, opierając się o maskę. Jego głowa opada w dół i kiedy Louis wychodzi z pojazdu widzi, że chłopak bawi się małymi kamyczkami na którymi jest pokryte wzgórze. Louis nie wie czy ma już się odzywać czy to jeszcze nie ten moment, nie ta pora.

 - To boli, Louis - mruczy pod nosem - Że w nocy jestem ja i myślisz, że jesteś gejem, a w dzień jest ona i nagle jesteś hetero.

 Louis kurczy się w sobie na słowa chłopaka. Doskonale wie, że ma rację, ale dla niego to też jest trudne. Mimo wszystko.

 - Harry...

 - Po prostu nie wiem na czym stoję. Jestem brudnym sekretem dla ciebie, tak sądzę - mówi,  unosząc głowę i patrząc na panoramę miasta - Tylko mnie chyba to nie jara. Poza tym nie lubię się dzielić.

 Louis wypuszcza powietrze z płuc: - Harry dla mnie też to jest trudne, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

 - Idziesz z nią na bal.

 Louis wytrzeszcza oczy: - Skąd wiesz o balu?

 - Tylko kretyn i ignorant nie słyszał o słynnych balach Amber Hills - śmieje się do siebie.

 - A czemu pytasz z kim idę?

 Harry kręci głową na pytanie Louisa: - Czasem masz takie głupie myśli, że jednak osoba na której ci zależy cię o taką rzecz poprosi. Ale cóż to tylko głupie myśli, prawda, Lou?

 - Wiesz czemu to nie możesz być ty. Wiesz to przecież - mówi słabo.

\- Tak. Niestety wiem. Idealny Louis idzie ze swoją idealną dziewczyną.

 - Zerwę z nią.

 Harry śmieje się głośno na stwierdzenie Louisa: - Jesteś tchórzem, który w żadnym wypadku nie zdecydowałby się powiedzieć, że wymienił idealną kandydatkę na żonę - przechodzą mu te słowa z trudem przez gardło - na złego chłopca od Stylesów.

 Louis podchodzi do Harry'ego i bierze jego twarz w dłonie. Patrzenie w te piękne oczy, które teraz są pełne łez i bólu, sprawia, że Louisowi chce się płakać z tego powodu. Gładzi kciukiem delikatny policzek chłopaka. To jak ten człowiek jest wrażliwy i delikatny powoduje, że coś w Louisie pęka i całuje mocno Stylesa. Ten jedynie przyciąga go bliżej siebie. Jego duże dłonie znajdują się na jego biodrach i zderzają ich miednice ze sobą. Louis czuje się jak w domu. Harry jest jego domem, wie, że tak. Naprawdę to wie. Myśli, że ma co raz więcej siły by w końcu przyznać się najpierw przed samym sobą kim tak naprawdę jest.

 - Zerwę z nią, bo chcę być szczęśliwy - mówi w usta Harry'ego, które go krótko całują - A ty mi to szczęście jesteś w stanie dać. Wiem to i czuję. Do tego okazałeś się ideałem z książki.

 Harry uśmiecha się do niego szczerze, a Louis sądzi, że to najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki widział. I całkowicie jego.

|CTYT|

 Niall denerwuje się jak cholera, kiedy stoi przed drzwiami Zayna z małym bukietem.

 Denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy drzwi otwiera mu Patricia na której twarzy widnieje szczery uśmiech. Zaprasza go do środka i pyta się czy zje kawałek szarlotki. Niall dziękuje i czeka w wielkim przedpokoju, przestępując z nogi na nogę. To pierwsza ich tak poważna randka. Naprawdę się denerwuje, a zaczyna robić to jeszcze bardziej, kiedy widzi Zayna, który w pośpiechu zbiega po schodach. Niall uśmiecha się szczerze, ale momentalnie zaczyna się bać, kiedy widzi jak chłopak chwieje się na schodach.

 - Mamo, wychodzę! Nie wiem kiedy wrócę - krzyczy Zayn by po chwili usłyszeć krzyk matki z salonu, że mają się bawić dobrze. Niall oferuje swoje ramię, które Zayn przyjmuje. Wychodzą na zewnątrz i kierują się do samochodu blondyna. - Gdzie mnie zabierasz, kochanie?

 - Zobaczysz, ale mam nadzieję, że umiesz jeździć na wrotkach.

 Zayn patrzy na niego z uwagą: - Wrotkach?

 - Mhmm. Wrotkach - uśmiecha się krótko i odpala samochód.

*

 - Niall! Jesteś najlepszy, ale kurwa, ja się pietram! - krzyczy Zayn na całe gardło, trzymając się balustrady, kiedy jego chłopak śmieje się z niego, robiąc małe kółka niedaleko niego.

 - Przestań, musisz po prostu się puścić i przezwyciężyć strach - mówi spokojnie, powstrzymując śmiech.

 - Niall, do cholery, ja nie umiem się wyluzować i po prostu jeździć! - Niall bierze go za dłoń i ignorując kompletnie krzyki i wrzaski Zayna, który zwyczajnie panikował, że znajduje się na cholernym torze wrotkarskim.

 - Co raz lepiej ci idzie, Zee, co raz lepiej - mówi uspokajająco, trzymając chłopaka, który cały się trzęsie i jedzie powoli obok niego.

 Chłopak czuje co raz mocniejszy uścisk: - Stul dziób, Niall. Ja tutaj umieram na tych piekielnych wrotkach.

*

 Niall patrzy na Zayna, który z ulgą ściąga z siebie wrotki. Oddaje uroczej blondynce i wychodzą z toru. Niall nie wie czy Zaynowi się podobało, czy zwyczajnie chce mu tylko ukręcić głowę za to co zrobił.

 - Podobało ci się chociaż odrobinę?

 Zayn podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy: - Podobało się, ale naprawdę, nie dla mnie takie sporty ekstremalne!

 - Człowieku, to tylko wrotki - uśmiecha się.

 - Ale nadal. Jestem łamagą, ja prawdopodobnie na rowerze bym się zabił, albo co najmniej połamał wszystkie kończyny.

 Niall uśmiecha się szczerze: - Jesteś dziwny, ale i tak cię kocham.

 - Kochasz?

 -Kocham.

 Zayn uśmiecha się i zatrzymuje Nialla, by go do siebie przytulić: - To jak mnie kochasz to nie zabierzesz mnie nigdy więcej na coś takiego.

 - Tak, kocham cię, ale wymagasz ode mnie zbyt wiele - śmieje się - Ale dobrze, kochanie, dobrze.

*

 Nawet nie wiedzą, kiedy to się dzieje i jakim cudem znajdują się w pokoju Zayna, a ich ubrania zaczynają latać po wszystkich kątach pomieszczenia. Usta do ust, tors do torsu, miednica do miednicy.

 - Jesteś pewien? Bo nie będzie zaraz odwrotu - sapie Niall w obojczyki Zayna, który na znak potwierdzenia łapie za gumkę od bokserek chłopaka. Ciągnie za nie i po prostu chce tego. Chce poczuć Nialla w sobie i nie chce się wycofywać.

 - Chcę tego jak jasna cholera. Chcę ciebie, chcę twojego jebanego kutasa we mnie. Tak, kurwa, chcę - mruczy, a Niall jak w amoku łapie go za biodrami wrzuca o materac. - Jestem przygotowany. Weź we mnie po prostu wejdź i pieprz, żeby połowa Donny mnie słyszała!

 Niall ustawia swojego kutasa przy wejściu Zayna i patrzy w oczy swojego chłopaka, który jest tak cholernie zdesperowany i chyba wkurwiony sądząc po tym, że warczy. Gdy Niall nadal nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, łapie za pośladki Nialla i nabija się na sprężystego kutasa blondyna. Oboje krzyczą. Niall na fakt, że cały znajduje się w Zaynie, a Mulat na uczucie wypełnienia, jakie zagwarantował mu jego penis.

 - Pieprz, pieprz, pieprz mnie. Ostro i moco, chcę nie móc chodzić przez tydzień, achhh. - Niall słucha jęków swojego chłopaka i spełnia jego życzenie. Przyciąga za kolano prawą nogę do klatki piersiowej Zayna, by pogłębić penetracje. Wsuwa się i wysuwa się gwałtownie, zostając poza jego dziurką na krótką chwilę, by po tym znowu zanurzyć się w nim. Opiera rękę obok głowy Zayna, która jest odchylone do tyłu w akcie rozkoszy. Patrzy jak jego brzuch ociera się o nabrzmiałego kutasa Zayna oraz jak jego własny pojawia się i znika.

 - Ujeżdżaj mnie, Zee - mówi mu do ucha i łapie jego biodra by go przewrócić ich tak, że Zayn nad nim góruje. Chłopak zaczyna zataczać kółeczka na kutasie Nialla, który warczy z rozkoszy. - Jezu, radzisz sobie na moim kutasie tak dobrze, Zayn, pieprz się na mnie, chcę widzieć jak dochodzisz na mój brzuch.

 Zayn zaczyna pogłębiać ruchy i Niall czuje, że jest blisko i jeśli nie przestanie to zaraz wybuchnie. Zayn pochyla się i całuje usta Horana, który łapie go za włosy i przytrzymuje przez moment ich w takiej pozycji. Wychodzi z Zayna by po chwili wbić w niego i skończyć. Czuje też, że Zayn dochodzi między nimi. Odklejają się od siebie i patrzą w swoje oczy tak jakby miał zaraz nastąpić koniec świata.

 - Jezu, jesteś takim zwierzęciem w łóżku - mówi Niall, patrząc mu w oczy.

 Zayn śmieje się, całując wargi Nialla: - Powiedział ten, co jęczał, że mam się na nim pieprzyć. Kocham cię, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo.

 - Ja ciebie też - mówi, oddając pocałunek Zayna - Bardzo, a nawet jeszcze bardziej.

            *

     Louis nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Jeszcze nie dalej jak trzy tygodnie temu nie mógł myśleć inaczej o balu wiosennym. Nie miał dylematów z kim iść i jak powiedzieć tej drugiej osobie, że nie będzie mile widziana w tym miejscu i o tej godzinie. Ale to też nie tak, że Harry w jakiś sposób nalegał by go zabrać, chociaż jakby się przypatrzeć jego oczom, tym błagającym oczom to odnosiło się inne wrażenie. W tych zielonych oczach Louis widział wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko czego tak naprawdę nie chciałby widzieć nigdy w życiu. Te spojrzenie błagało wręcz by rzucił w kąt Eleanor i jego wziął na ten cholerny bal.

Louis czasami chciałby być bardziej odważny, chciałby być jak Zayn, który nie bał się przyznać, że kocha Nialla. Nie obchodziło go w żadnym stopniu co ludzie powiedzą. Liczył się tylko i wyłącznie ten blondyn, który wydawałby się takim niewinnym chłopcem, a przy bliższym poznaniu okazywało się, że jest wręcz na odwrót.

Ale Louis nie należy do najbardziej odważnych osób. On woli siedzieć w bezpiecznym gniazdku jakie sobie zrobił przez te kilka lat z Eleanor. Ona dawała mu nieskazitelny wizerunek, a on jej tematy do chwalenia się przed innymi dziewczynami. Louis tak naprawdę dopiero po poznaniu Harry’ego zobaczył, że tak naprawdę to na tym polega jego idealny związek z Eleanor. Tylko na czymś co przypomina odrobinę PR. Oboje mają z tego profity, a Louis dostaje szału.

– Tommo, możesz z łaski swojej podnieść swoje szanowne cztery litery, które pewnie cię bolą, i pomóc mi w doborze muszki? – Głos Zayna wydaje się wyjątkowo irytujący, ale Louis sądzi, że wcześniej też taki był tylko on tego nie zauważył.

– Wcale mnie tyłek nie boli, bo nie ma od czego – warczy – I myślę, że ta granatowa w białe kropki będzie okej. W sumie czemu mnie się pytasz, przecież i tak we wszystkim Horan cię kocha, więc po co te detale?

 

Zayn wzdycha: – Jak ty kompletnie nic nie kumasz, Tomlinson. Wiem, że mnie kocha, ale nie chciałbym, żeby się mnie wstydził czy coś! Muszę dobrze wyglądać, a ty co zakładasz? Dogadałeś się z Stylesem, który założy sukienkę? – parska śmiechem.

– Bardzo zabawne, kolego. Nie idę z nim na bal.

Zayn zaprzestaje poprawiania po raz setny koszuli i odwraca się z miną zdezorientowania: – Co?

– No nie idę z nim, której części zdania nie zrozumiałeś? – burczy.

– Ja jebię – klnie głośno co za tym idzie dostaje wzrokową reprymendę od Louisa – Ty serio jesteś kretynem. Po tym co ci powiedział, jak się zachowuje ogólnie i co dla ciebie robi, ty wybierasz swoją księżniczkę lodu. Serio, jesteś kretynem.

– Wybrałem najlepszą opcję jaką mogłem – mruczy.

– Sam w to nie wierzysz, przecież to widzę. I widzę, że to nie z Eleanor chciałbyś iść na bal. Czemu tak bardzo się tego boisz kim jesteś, Lou – siada obok niego, gładząc go po plecach – Nie ma się czego bać.

– Ja to nie ty, ja to nie Harry, ja to ja. Nie mogę z nim być tak jak on by chciał. Nie jestem tym na co zasługuje – mruczy.

Zayn przytula Louisa do swojego boku: – Powiedział, że cię kocha. Louis czy potrzebujesz czegoś więcej?

– Ale to nadal nie zmienia faktu, że nie zasługuję na niego.

Zayn myśli, że to koniec tematu.

~*~

Według Nialla sala wygląda pięknie.

Kobalt z kremowym idealnie się kontrastuje, balony latają pod sufitem jak i także suną delikatnie po podłodze. Przecina wzrokiem salę balową i widzi idealną Eleanor w kremowej sukience i Louisie w kobaltowym garniturze. Nie wie czemu, ale patrząc na tę parę ma wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Louis nie jest w żadnym stopniu szczęśliwy, jego uśmiech nie jest ani trochę szczerzy kiedy jego rodzice robią im zdjęcia. Inaczej niż Eleanor, która uśmiecha się tak jakby była stworzona do pozowania.

– Powiedz mu – mówi do Zayna, który przyniósł akurat poncz do picia – Zayn, mówię poważnie. Jeśli byś to zrobił, on nie stałby tam jak słup i myślał o Harrym. Po prostu by z nim tam stał.

Zayn drapie się po karku: – To nie takie proste jak ci się zdaje, naprawdę Niall – mówi cicho.

– Zrób to albo będzie źle, wybieraj. Albo mu powiesz i między nami będzie dobrze, albo jak dowie się przez przypadek to nie będzie szans bym mógł z tobą być, Zayn – mówi pewnie.

– Co? Co ty mówisz, Niall, kochanie – łapie Horana za ramiona i nim lekko potrząsa.

– On zasługuje na poznanie prawdy, przez te kajdany jakie Eleanor na niego nałożyła on nie może być szczęśliwy z Harrym – mówi spokojnie – A czemu stawiam ci takie warunki? Bo kiedy on dowie się przypadkowo, wybuchnie skandal. Znienawidzi ciebie i mnie. A ja nie mogę pozwolić aby mnie znienawidził – szepcze – W końcu kiedyś mnie uratował.

Zayn wzdycha z bezsilności: – Dobrze, powiem mu. Ale najpierw – przerywa patrząc w oczy Nialla, które błyszczą w świetle migających delikatnie strumieni światła – Zaszczycisz mnie i zatańczysz ze mną?

– Oh, zamknij się i tańcz ze mną – mówi blondyn, łapiąc Malika za dłonie i ciągnie na parkiet. Czuje jak jego partner kręci nim w rytm piosenki Walk the Moon _Shut up and dance._ Uśmiecha się do niego szczerze, bo prawdopodobnie jest to najlepsza noc jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzy. Jest na parkiecie wraz z miłością swojego nastoletniego życia i dodatkowo na balu na który nigdy nie myślał, że pójdzie. Otacza się między innymi parami, ale tak naprawdę dla niego liczy się tylko i wyłącznie ten moment, kiedy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują i powodują między nimi iskry.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cieszę się, że jestem tutaj z tobą i mogę być dumny z tego, że jestem twoim chłopakiem – mówi Zayn do ucha Nialla. Horan wtula się w niego mocno, zaciskając ramiona w pasie mulata. Usta Malika nadal pozostają przy jego uchu – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że poznam taką osobę jak ty. Która tak niebywale zakręci mi w głowie. I tak szczerze to nie chcę aby to kręcenie kiedykolwiek się skończyło. To – pokazuje na przestrzeń między nimi, która jest zniwelowana niemal do zera – wszystko jest tym i jeszcze więcej czego chciałem. Cieszę się, że mam ciebie i to wszystko co z tym jest związane. Kocham cię bardzo mocno, Niall.

Blondyn patrzy na niego ze łzami w oczach i całuje krótko w usta by następnie się uśmiechnąć: – Też cię kocham bardzo mocno, dziękuję za to, że mnie poznałeś i nie uciekłeś. Dziękuję, po prostu dziękuję.

I tańczą tak jeszcze kilka piosenek, wtuleni w siebie i marzenie po sobie.

~*~

Louis chce się upić.

Będzie to prawdopodobnie niebywale trudne zważając na kręcących się wokoło nauczycieli oraz rodziców. Dopiero kiedy przekroczył próg sali balowej zrozumiał, że to nie jest to czego oczekuje. Że idzie pod ramię nie z tą osobą z jaką powinien. Że ta osoba powinna być od niego o ponad głowę wyższa, z długimi nogami, burzą loków i pięknie hipnotyzującymi oczami utkwionymi w tych jego – niebieskich z domieszką szarości. A tak to stoi, uśmiechając się sztucznie do wszystkich zebranych wokół.

I jeszcze do tego ta przeklęta przemowa.

Myśli i czuje, że poci się jeszcze bardziej kiedy wchodzi po maleńkich schodkach i staje na mównicy. Rozgląda się po sali, wszyscy są zapatrzeni w niego i Louis myśli, że zwymiotuje zaraz na pierwszy rząd ludzi. Wciąga mocno powietrze i kładzie drżące dłonie na pulpicie.

– Drodzy nauczyciele, rodzice oraz wy, moi koledzy i koleżanki – zaczyna i błaga Boga, żeby zrobił coś z jego głosem by przestał tak drżeć, bo demaskuje w ten sposób swój strach – Dla uczniów ostatniej klasy jest to ostatni moment by zabawić się we wspólnym gronie, ostatni moment by zaprosić do tańca osobę, która znaczy wszystko dla was. – Louis nie widzi, że jego przemowie przysłuchuje się osoba, która nie powinna słyszeć ani jednego słowa z tej przekłamanej oracji. – To również czas zacieśniania już istniejących związków. Mam zaszczyt przedstawić moją długoletnią dziewczynę, przewodniczącą samorządu oraz kapitan szkolnej drużyny szczypiornistek. Panie i panowie, Eleanor Calder – mówi, prosząc gestem Eleanor na scenę. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do wszystkich, a kiedy staje na podeście, tuż obok Louisa, całuje jego usta. Nie ma nawet takich słów, które mogłyby opisać to jak chłopak jest zaskoczony tym obrotem spraw.

– Dziękuję, Louis – uśmiecha się ponownie – Jednak moje przemówienie będzie o czymś innym. Będzie to wierności i mówieniu prawdy. – Louis czuje jak jego całe ciało zaczyna momentalnie się spinać. – To przecież najważniejsze w związku, prawda, Louis? Otóż dzisiaj powiem wam coś co prawdopodobnie spowoduje, że niektórzy zastanowią się nad tym czym jest wierność i prawdomówność. To co teraz zostanie powiedziane będzie dla wielu z was szokiem, ale ten idealny chłopiec, zakochany w książkach oraz ideałach z nich ma… – Louis nie daje jej dokończyć przemowy, gdyż porywa ją do pocałunku i miażdży jej usta na oczach wszystkich. Nie ma pojęcia skąd ona o tym wszystkim wie i kto puścił parę z ust, ale oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Nie mogą. Harry to jego sekret. Piękny, ale sekret.

– Ma wam coś do przekazania – przełyka mocno ślinę i patrzy na Zayna, który kręci głową na nie oraz Nialla, który ma przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy. Obok nich stoi Liam i nie rozumie do końca czemu jego mina to zacięcie i płonąca nienawiść w oczach. – Eleanor, kochanie, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną w przyszłości? Tylko ciebie kocham by spędzić z tobą resztę życia.

Tego nie spodziewał się nikt. Nawet sam Louis. Eleanor uśmiecha się zadziornie i nikt nie zwraca kompletnie uwagi na tłukącą się szklankę gdzieś z tyłu tłumu: – Właśnie w tym momencie złamałeś mu serce, Tomlinson, a ja dopięłam swego. Zniszczyłam cię – patrzy na nią z dezorientacją, a ona wywraca oczami i wskazuje na zaskoczonego i zranionego chłopaka zaraz za tłumem. Za jego wzrokiem podąża spojrzenie Nialla i Zayna, a Louis nie rozumie czemu blondyn uderza z impetem mulata. Ten nawet się nie broni, nie próbuje iść za Horanem, który zmierza ku Louisowi. Patrzy z obrzydzeniem na Eleanor i zabiera Louisa z mównicy.

Louis ma wrażenie jakby jego serce pękło, ale prawdopodobnie jest to niczym w porównaniu z tym jak się czuje Harry. Który słyszał wszystko i nawet więcej niż powinien kiedykolwiek usłyszeć: – Louis, musisz coś wiedzieć.

– Dawaj Niall. Co jeszcze może się zdarzyć tej nocy? Spierdoliłem właśnie swoje życie tylko przez to, że byłem jebanym tchórzem i nie umiałem wybrać między tym co dobre a tym co słuszne – burczy.

– Ona cię zdradzała – mówi cicho, a Louis momentalnie zatrzymuje się kilka kroków za nim – Z Liamem. Kręcili ze sobą i Zayn…

– Co Zayn miał z tym wspólnego?

Niall wzdycha: – On o wszystkim wiedział, widział ich jak ze sobą się miziali. Namawiałem go, żeby ci powiedział. Obiecał, że zrobi to dzisiaj, ale ten jebany tchórz tego nie zrobił. Gdyby nie to, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej – szepcze.

– Zabiję – warczy i zmierza ku Liamowi, który rozmawia z członkami szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej. Popycha dwa razy Payne’a, który mierzy go morderczym wzrokiem. – Kim ty kurwa jesteś, żeby być moim przyjacielem i przystawiać się do mojej dziewczyny?

– A kim kurwa ty jesteś, żeby ją zdradzać z tym – spluwa pod jego stopy – dziwadłem od Stylesów?

Louis łapie go za kołnierz cholernie drogiej koszuli i przyciąga go do siebie tak, żeby ich oczy były na jednej wysokości: – Nazwij go tak jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz tego, że się urodziłeś.

– Jesteś żałosny, Tomlinson. Ale teraz to już tylko wolna droga. Chłopak nie będzie chciał cię znać po tym jak powiedziałeś _prawdę_ na mównicy – szczerzy się bezczelnie – Nie uważasz, że to był genialny plan z mojej strony? Żeby cię upokorzyć do tego stopnia? Tak bardzo robisz w gacie przed tym, że ktokolwiek się dowie, że lubisz ssać kutasy, że postanowiłeś i wpakować się w niezłe bagno oraz zmieszać z błotem uczucia tego chłopaczka. Wszystko słyszał, myślę, że teraz jesteś wolny. Nie musisz się ukrywać z tym czymś między wami, bo Styles nawet nie będzie chciał mieć z tobą nic wspólnego – wyrywa się z jego uścisku i kieruje się w stronę stołu z jedzeniem oraz piciem. Louis nie myśli za długo. Popycha głowę Liama tak, że cała ląduje w ponczu. Kiedy Payne podnosi głowę, Louis tym razem kieruje ją na tacę z kremowymi słodkościami. Może to nie jest najdoroślejsza zemsta, ale przynajmniej nie będzie musiał oglądać tej zakłamanej facjaty, bo zasłania ją ciasto.

– Może i jestem żałosny, ale przynajmniej nie jestem frajerem numer jeden z ciastem na głowie – uśmiecha się słodko i odchodzi.

Musi znaleźć Harry’ego.

~*~

– Harry, Harry, HARRY! Zaczekaj. Błagam, stój! – słyszy za sobą, kiedy już prawie jest na zewnątrz. Nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym człowiekiem, który miał być jego wszystkim, a okazuje się, że on dla niego jest niczym.

Czuje jak Louis łapie go za frak, naprawdę nie ma na to siły: – Zostaw mnie, Louis. Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Powiedziałeś już dosyć. Wracaj do swojej _narzeczonej._

– Harry to nie tak, to wszystko nie tak! Bałem się, spanikowałem, a ciebie miało tu nie być – mówi szybko i dość niezrozumiale – Wiem o intrydze Liama i Eleanor. Ona mnie z nim… cholera to nie jest ważne! Harry bo ja ciebie, Chryste, no wiesz – plącze się w swoim toku myślenia – Kocham.

Harry parska śmiechem, a Louis czuje się jak kretyn: – Nie uważasz, że to wszystko jest żałosne? Słyszałem co mówiłeś. Nie zmienisz znaczenia tamtych słów. Byłem głupi, że poczułem coś do ciebie, skoro ty nie umiałeś nawet tego docenić.

– Ale przecież jestem dla ciebie wszystkim co kochasz – mówi.

– Wszystkim co kocham i _nienawidzę._ A na twoje szczęście lub nieszczęście szala przechyliła się na _nienawiść._ Także. Żegnaj, Louis.

Louis płacze mocno, patrząc na odchodzącego Harry’ego, na jego idealne plecy i loki, które skaczą wraz z krokami Stylesa: – _Kocham cię!_ To tak bardzo boli.

Czuje na swoich plecach dłoń, a kiedy widzi Nialla, uśmiecha się do niego smutno. Nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nigdy.

~*~

Niall wraca na bal po tym jak odstawił zapłakanego i załamanego Louisa do domu. Dopilnował, aby chłopak się przebrał ze smokingu w wygodny dres. Posiedział z nim trochę, aż się nie uspokoił i z tego płaczu nie zasnął. Kiedy tak mu się przyglądał, robiło się mu co raz bardziej go żal. Chłopak pogubił się we własnych uczuciach, tym co powinien zrobić, a tym co musiał.

Kiedy wchodzi ponownie na salę, wydaje się, że nikt już nie pamięta o akcji sprzed dwóch godzin. Wzrokiem szuka Zayna, który od momentu przemowy Louisa ucieka, ukrywa się, Niall do końca nie wie co tak naprawdę robi. Kiedy wpada na Cher, pyta ją szybko czy widziała mulata, dziewczyna mu odpowiada, że od dobrych czterdziestu minut siedzi w palarni, spalając papierosa za papierosem.

– Jak bardzo mnie za to nienawidzisz – pyta Zayn, zanim Niall jest w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek pierwszy – Obiecałem ci, że mu powiem. Gdyby nie to, teraz byłoby inaczej.

– Nie przeczę, że byłoby inaczej – mówi pewnie – I nie przeczę temu również, że spierdoliłeś na całej linii. Jesteś jego przyjacielem od piaskownicy w twoich obowiązkach leży to, żeby mu mówić o takich rzeczach, Zayn. Przez to, że mu nie powiedziałeś nie dość, że spierdolił to co łączyło go z Harrym, ale także wpakował się w to gówno z Eleanor.

Zayn wzdycha, wypuszczając obłoczki dymu: – Czyli nie dość, że jestem złym chłopakiem to jeszcze tragicznym przyjacielem?

– Kurwa, Zayn, tylko ci mówię, że spierdoliłeś, ale to nie oznacza, że jesteś złym człowiekiem.

– Ale już mnie nie chcesz.

– Chcę, bardzo chcę, ale mnie zawiodłeś i nie tylko mnie. Po prostu. Chyba musisz parę spraw przemyśleć. Teraz będzie przerwa prawie tygodniowa. Um, myślę, tak, myślę, że to nam dobrze zrobi – mówi, wycofując się z palarni.

– Kocham cię, Niall.

Blondyn uśmiecha się smutno: – Ja ciebie też, Zee, ja ciebie też.

            *

            _Harry…_

 _Zastanawiam się czy nie przegięłam, wtedy na balu. Może i chciałam się zemścić, zobaczyć jak Louis niszczy swoje życie przez kłamstwa oraz to, że nie miał odwagi się ujawnić czy chociażby przyznać się przed samym sobą, że to nie ja go kręcę tylko ty, Styles._ _I nie powiem, że się nie cieszyłam, kiedy obserwowałam jak tak bezradnie Louis chciał wszystko ci wyjaśnić. Z was dwóch to bardziej żal mi było i chyba nadal jest ciebie. Uwierzyłeś w te wszystkie kłamstwa jakimi karmił cię Louis, pewnie ci obiecał, że się ujawni, kiedy próbował to wszystko odkręcić. Minęło dwa lata, a Louis nadal jest ukrytym gejem. Co prawda bez dziewczyny, ale także i bez chłopaka. O ile mi wiadomo, Styles nie chcesz mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Czujesz się oszukany przez niego, ale tak szczerze, kto by się nie czuł._

_Czasami myślę czy nie lepiej było to zostawić, dać się ciągnąć tej farsie jaką wykreował Louis. Bo z jednej strony był on zdradzający mnie, ale z drugiej strony byłam ja, która, nie oszukujmy się, kochała go. Tak, ku mojemu nieszczęściu, kochałam go. Ale czy to robiłam, kiedy niszczyłam go publicznie? Tak, wtedy też. Tylko to pozytywne uczucie zakrył fakt, że on mnie zdradza. Że zdradza mnie z chłopakiem i to takiej, a nie innej kategorii. Ja też nie byłam święta, to nie tak. Tyle, że Liam sam się przystawiał, a mi tak bardzo brakowało Louisa, którym kiedyś był. Tego, który przynosił mi róże i mówił, że kocha. Ale od pewnego czasu tego Louisa nie było. Więc jak każda kobieta, potrzebowałam kogoś, kto okaże mi chociaż trochę uwagi i jakiegoś uczucia. I tak powstał romans z Liamem. Nie mówię, że to było dobre. Nie. Chociaż w momencie, kiedy to zaczynałam, nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że Louis mnie zdradza. I miałam wyrzuty sumienia, że postępuję tak, a nie inaczej. Lecz kiedy dowiedziałam się przez przypadek o tym co między wami jest to poczułam się tak jakby ktoś przywalił mi z liścia w twarz. Po tej informacji nie miała już oporów, aby zrobić to co chciałam zrobić._

_Chciałam go zniszczyć. Tylko jego, a to, że przy okazji zrobiłam to na tobie, trochę mnie boli, jak patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, wiesz? Tylko musisz mnie zrozumieć, Harry. Zakochana i zdradzona kobieta to chyba najgorsze połączenie jakie istnieje. Teraz po dwóch latach naprawdę żałuję, chociaż myślę, że żałowałam chwilę po tym co zrobiłam._

_Nie wiem co jeszcze tutaj napisać. Po prostu, Harry, zrób coś. Bądź szczęśliwy, a wiem, że Louis to szczęście dawał._

_~*~_

_Eleanor…_

_Nie wiem czy jest sens walczenia o cokolwiek. Nie wiem czy będę umiał mu zaufać po takim czasie. Kochałem go. Jak nikogo innego. To wszystko naprawdę mnie przerastało. W pewnym momencie to już nie było tylko nabijanie się z tego małego, spedalonego dzieciaka, który bał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że woli męskie klaty niż damskie krągłości. Lubiłem się nad nim w pewnym sensie znęcać, bo on był tak bardzo napalony, a tak cholernie niedoświadczony. To mnie kręciło, ale potem zaczęło przerażać. Po prostu zaczynałem zakochiwać się w tym psotnym spojrzeniu, w tych delikatnych, karmelowych włosach, w nim całym. Tylko bolało mnie to, że ja nigdy nie będę jego w całości, bo może i mnie kochał, może chciał to wszystko odkręcić, ale wiedziałem, że tego nigdy nie zrobi. Że jemu jest dobrze tak jak jest. Z przodu miał ciebie i udawał szczęśliwego heteryka, a z tyłu miał mnie, tego, który był tylko do tego mu potrzebny by zaspokoić swoje rządze. To wszystko cholernie bolało. Ja go kochałem, w sumie nadal go kocham, przyznam ci się szczerze, że czasami wkradam się na jego posesję i obserwuję go z wielkiego drzewa obok okna jego pokoju. To chore, ale lubię patrzeć jak się uczy do kolokwium. Wtedy wygląda tak delikatnie. Tak niewinnie. Ale też wiele razy widziałem go jak w akcie furii rzucał swoimi notatkami, jak płakał._

_Jak krzyczał moje imię. I wtedy czułem się trochę jak dupek, bo on płacze, bo on mnie wzywa. Tylko ja cały czas się boję, że jak znowu będę blisko niego i mnie zrani to sobie nie poradzę._

_Po prostu się boję._

_~*~_

_Harry…_

_Nie wiem czy powinienem pisać. Bo wiesz, minęły dwa lata, a my spotkaliśmy się dwa razy tylko w tym czasie. Raz w sklepie, kiedy stałeś przy nabiale i wybierałeś odpowiednie mleko. Nie widziałeś mnie, bo ukryłem się za rogiem regału. Wyglądałeś tak inaczej niż zapamiętałem. Drugi raz widziałem cię na moim drzewie. Od tamtego czasu zawsze ukradkiem patrzyłem, czy tam jesteś. Czułem twoją obecność i naprawdę dobrze się z tym czułem. Bo mimo, że nie rozmawialiśmy to ty zawsze gdzieś obok byłeś._

_Ale teraz piszę do ciebie i się cholernie boję. Czy nadal mnie chcesz? Bo ja nadal cię chcę, a może bardziej niż wcześniej. Boże, Harry, to takie chore, że nie umiemy się dogadać. Że żadne z nas nie ma tej odwagi, by rozmawiać o tym co się stało. Ja… chciałbym cię przeprosić. Cholernie i bardzo przeprosić, i nazywaj mnie tchórzem, ale naprawdę nie wiem czy byłbym w stanie tak zwyczajnie ci powiedzieć to w oczy po tym wszystkim. W sumie robię to po raz pierwszy. Wtedy, na korytarzu, nie byłem w stanie myśleć logicznie. Nie wiedziałem, co mam mówić, gadałem trzy po trzy._

_Ale teraz myślę, dużo rzeczy chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Za dużo rzeczy przeprosić, za dużo. Bo wiesz? Ja cię kocham. Może i za późno to zrozumiałem, może musiałem to zrozumieć dopiero jak odszedłeś. Ale jestem tylko człowiekiem. Cholernym, nic nie wartym jak się okazuje, człowiekiem._

_Czytasz to w ogóle? Czy już wyrzuciłeś na pierwszym zdaniu. Bo jeśli tego nie czytasz to ja niepotrzebnie się rozpisuję. W każdym razie. Przykro mi, Harry, bardzo._

_Kocham cię._

_~*~_

_Zayn…_

_Tęsknię. Wiem, wiem. To była moja decyzja o naszym rozstaniu, ale naprawdę nie byłem w tamtym momencie na siłach, aby być z kimś, kto nie postąpił tak jak powinien, tak jak go prosiłem. Czyli w pewnym sensie mnie oszukał, zawiódł mnie. Ale wiesz, jest coś w tobie to powoduje, że nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać, że nie umiem być daleko od ciebie. Bo masz kawałek mojego serca, wiesz o tym prawda? Doskonale o tym wiesz, mój drogi. Masz go cały czas przy sobie i nie chcesz mi go oddać. Ale to nawet lepiej, bo mam powód by do ciebie wracać._

_Bo zawsze mogę wrócić, by poprosić cię o zwrot mojego kawałka._

_Ale nie martw się, nie poproszę cię o to. To nie byłoby fair i prawdopodobnie byłby to największy błąd mojego życia. Bo wiesz, kocham cię. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo mocno. Nie żałuję żadnej chwili związanej z tobą. Jesteś moim ocaleniem, doskonale to wiesz przecież._

_Tęsknię bardzo mocno i mam nadzieję, że odpiszesz._

_~*~_

_Louis…_

_Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mi jest trudno to pisać, ale… kocham cię cholernie mocno, przez te dwa lata zastanawiałem się wiele razy czy się nie ujawnić i nie zapukać do twojego okna w jedną z nocy, kiedy siedziałem na drzewie. Ale za każdym razem tchórzyłem. Po prostu nie byłem chyba jeszcze gotowy, by ponownie dopuścić cię do mojego życia. Do mojego serca przede wszystkim. Nadal nie wiem czy powinienem. Ale wiesz. Ten kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma, prawda?_

_Kocham cię, Lou. Zawsze kochałem._

_~*~_

_Niall…_

_Chcę cię w moim życiu, tak bardzo. Nie umiem być szczęśliwy bez ciebie, mój promyku. Także… proszę, wróć do mnie i zacznijmy wszystko od końca._

_Błagam, będę najlepszym chłopakiem jakiego możesz sobie wymarzyć,_

_~*~_

_~~Ale to już było i nie wróci więcej.~~_ U nich jednak wróciło. Wróciło uczucie jakim się obdarzyli kiedyś. I mogą być ponownie szczęśliwi, mogą znowu cieszyć się sobą, mogą na nowo się poznawać. To co potępione wcześniej, zostało wybaczone i wszyscy mają się dobrze. Zayn spełnia się jako student dziennikarstwa, Louis poszedł na socjologię stosowaną, Harry cały czas szuka swojego miejsca na ziemi, ale odkąd znowu ma Louisa przy boku ma wrażenie, że znajdzie je szybciej. Niall idzie swoją dopiero co świeżo wydeptaną ścieżką w kierunku psychologii, a Zayn jest z niego dumny i cieszy się, że znowu mogą być blisko siebie.

          A ja, cóż, ja opisałem ich historię i nazywam się Ed, Ed Sheeran.

          Byłem bliżej niż myśleli.

 


End file.
